The Painful Truth
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set at beginning of Eclipse two weeks after Bella returns from Italy. Jacob takes matters into his own hands and phases in front of Charlie in a bid to show him the truth, which forces Charlie to take action...
1. Chapter 1

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-set at the beginning of Eclipse, two weeks after Bella's return from Italy…AU.**_

Charlie marched toward his house with a steely glint in his eyes. Jacob followed him cautiously. The older man looked like he was going to blow any minute. Jacob expected that Charlie would be angry when he deliberately phased and showed him the truth, but he hadn't expected this tense silence. He thought Charlie would start yelling at him or something, or stand there demanding answers, but instead he had clenched his jaw tight and stalked off. Jacob knew he was in deep shit now. Not just with Charlie, and his own father when Billy found out what he had done, but with the pack too. Sam was going to rip him a new one for letting Charlie in on the secret, and all because of a girl. He reached the house, Charlie had already gone inside, and hesitated on the doorstep, wary of going in uninvited.

"Get your ass in here." Charlie growled, sounding very much like a wolf himself as he saw Jacob linger on the front porch. "We need to talk."

Finally! Jacob took a deep breath and hurried inside.

* * *

Bella sat next to Edward in their history class and tried to concentrate on her assignment. She always found it hard to concentrate when he was beside her. Which basically meant that she always failed to complete her work, and was often forced to finish it at home, staying up late every night trying to catch up. She glanced to the side and noticed that Edward had stiffened. A worried frown marred his smooth forehead as he looked toward the door of the classroom.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella whispered.

Before he could answer the school secretary entered the classroom and went over to the teacher. She whispered something to him making Mr Bauer frown as his gaze fixated on Bella. "Ms. Swan, your father is in the office. He wants to see you. Gather your things and accompany Mrs, Featherstone to the office will you."

Bella felt confused. Why was Charlie here? She looked at Edward for help, but he was frozen, his golden eyes staring at the school secretary as if he was trying to delve into her mind for information.

"Hurry, Ms Swan." Mr Bauer said impatiently. "There have been enough interruptions already." Edward stood up and picked up his own bag as if he was going to accompany Bella. Mr Bauer glared at him. "Sit down, Master Cullen." He ordered. "There is no need for you to go as well and miss vital study time."

"But, sir." Edward protested. "I really think it…."

"What you think is not important. I told you to sit down and resume your work. Ms, Swan is perfectly capable of getting to the office herself. Mrs, Featherstone is with her." The teacher pursed his lips and motioned with his hand for Edward to sit. Edward's expression became taut as he slowly descended back into his seat. He was infuriated.

"I'll be back soon." Bella always got flustered when Edward became upset. Even though it wasn't her fault in this instance, she still felt as if she was somehow to blame. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Just hurry back, love." Edward was frowning. He was reading Mr, Bauer's mind and was less than impressed with what inside the puerile man's head. The teacher was crowing about his little victory over him, and he didn't like it.

"I will." Bella promised as she hauled her bag onto her shoulder and hurried after the school secretary who was hovering impatiently in the doorway. She was anxious about what had brought her father to the school to interrupt her during lessons. It had to be bad news. Bella felt sick to her stomach as she wondered whether it was something to do with Renee. She hadn't checked in with her mother since returning from Italy and guilt began to set in.

Her worry on that score was soon cut short when she reached the school office and found her father standing there with a stern expression on his face. As soon as he laid eyes on her he threw her look of such intense disappointment that Bella nearly threw up. But it was seeing Jacob, who was standing beside her father, which told her all she needed to know. He was looking very guilty and couldn't meet her eyes. "Oh no." She mumbled as her heart lodged in her throat.

"We're going now." Charlie grabbed her arm and led her out of the office and toward the school parking lot. Bella was alarmed by his tight grip. She tried to stall him by asking what he was doing there, when he stopped abruptly and forced her to face him. "Don't push me, Bella." He snapped. "Now get in the car."

Bella glanced over her shoulder at Jacob. He was still refusing to meet her eyes. He skulked over to the car and folded his tall frame into the back seat. Bella's heart rate increased as Charlie virtually pushed her into the passenger side. Bella balanced her bag on her knees as Charlie slammed the door shut with such force the cruiser rocked under the impact. As he strode to the driver's side, Bella twisted in her seat to look at Jacob. His head was down and all she could see was the shiny cap of his black hair. "What have you done?" She hissed.

"I did what I needed to." Jacob finally raised his head and Bella gasped at the tortured look in his dark eyes. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, not since their last fraught encounter outside her house when Jacob had told Charlie about the motorbikes so that her father would ground her. He had hoped that it would mean that Bella would spend less time with Edward as a result. His trick had worked. But it meant she was banned from La Push too, not that she wanted to spend time with him after what he had done. Bella had felt betrayed. Now he had done it again. "Blame me all you want, Bells." He muttered as he turned to look out of the window so she couldn't see the anguish on his face. "But I did it for you."

Bella's lips quivered as she faced forward again. Charlie had slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. "You are never going to see that _thing_ again, Bella." He stated harshly as he began to reverse out of his parking space.

"I'm eighteen." Bella retorted weakly. "You can't stop me doing anything."

Charlie's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. "It's really done a number on you, hasn't it?" He said bitterly.

"His name is Edward. He is not a _thing_ or an _it_."

"He is a MONSTER!" Charlie thundered as he lost his cool and put his foot down. Bella gasped as she gripped her bag before it fell off her lap into the foot well. Her father's face was red with anger. She had never seen him so riled up.

"I don't know what Jake told you, but Edward is not a monster." Bella cringed when Charlie glared at her.

"Jake told me the truth, unlike you." He ground out. "That creature nearly had you killed on several occasions. He has sunk his hooks into you so deep you can't even see straight." He returned his attention to the road, righting the cruiser as it swerved too close to the sidewalk.

"Dad, it's not like that." Bella replied desperately. She glanced over her shoulder at Jacob. He was still staring out of the window, deliberately avoiding her gaze. "Edward loves me. He keeps me safe…"

"He dragged you to Italy, lured you into the vampire's den and nearly had you killed you stupid, stupid girl." Charlie hit the steering wheel with his fist as his frustration boiled over. "Because of him you suffered broken bones. You nearly died, for fuck's sake." It was rare for Charlie to swear and that shocked Bella more than what he was actually accusing Edward of.

"That wasn't his fault. Jake obviously hasn't told you the full story." Bella twisted in her seat and stared accusingly at her best friend. She couldn't believe Jacob had betrayed her trust like this. She was never going to forgive him. This time he looked directly back at her. "How could you do this to me?" She yelled at him.

"How could you do it to me?" Jacob accused as he lost control and threw her question right back at her. Bella fell silent as she heard the agony in his voice. "You left me no choice." Jacob continued as he dropped his gaze to his hands. "Because of you I've had to betray my pack and my father."

"You betrayed no one." Charlie interjected. "You did the right thing. They will all see that in time." He reached out and grabbed Bella's chin in one hand while he kept his other on the steering wheel. He turned Bella's head so she was forced to look at him. "Right now I don't know who you are." He said sadly. "My little girl is in there somewhere. You came back to life when that creature was gone, you will again. I will keep him away from you." He abruptly let go of her chin and concentrated on the road again. They were nearing La Push.

"Why bring me here?" Bella questioned as she fought back tears of self-pity.

"This is the only place that I can keep you safe." Charlie replied as he turned down the dirt track leading to the Black's small redwood house. "Get used to it my girl. For the foreseeable future this will be your new home."

* * *

Billy, alerted by the familiar sound of Charlie's cruiser, was already at the front door to greet his friend. He hailed him with a smile when he climbed out of the car, but his smile soon vanished when he saw the angry look on his old friend's face. Billy then saw Bella sitting in the passenger seat, and his son in the rear. He heard Charlie's boots crunch on the gravel as he strode toward him. It sounded louder than normal. "Something wrong, Chief?" Billy asked nervously as he eyed his friend warily.

Charlie didn't answer right away. Instead he hunkered down in front of Billy and looked him straight in the eyes. "I know." He stated harshly.

A cold shiver ran down Billy's spine. His eyes flicked to his son. Jacob had climbed out of the cruiser and was gazing at him with a hopeless expression on his face. Billy groaned internally. "I can explain, Charlie." He pleaded as he returned his attention to his friend.

It's a bit late for explaining now." Charlie replied bitterly. He straightened and stretched his aching muscles. "I've brought Bella here. I need a place for her to stay while I sort out my options."

"Options." Billy echoed him in confusion.

"Yes. It will take time for me to sell up and get my things together in order to move. I want Bells to stay here until I have finalised everything, then we'll be moving away." Charlie revealed.

"You can't be serious." Billy was astonished.

"No, you can't." Jacob said in alarm. "You can't move away. That's not why I told you."

Bella had been stubbornly refusing to get out of the car, but when she heard her dad's shock announcement she frantically climbed out of the cruiser. "Dad, please tell me you don't mean that. You're overreacting."

"Far from it." Charlie snapped. "You have left me with no choice. We're leaving this area for good."

Billy sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. "Chief, however far you run the cold ones will find you. There's no point. You could go to the other side of the world and they'd track you down. The only safe place is here. You want Bella protected, well then stay right here. Jacob and his brothers will keep the Cullen's away from her."

"He's right, Charlie." Jacob added. "Please, I didn't explain things very well. But my dad can."

"Come inside." Billy asked Charlie as he threw his son an annoyed glance. He still couldn't believe what Jacob had gone and done. His actions were going to cause all sorts of trouble. "Let's talk this through rationally."

Charlie jerked his head in acknowledgement as he stalked inside the house. "You better not run off, Bella." Billy warned her as he went to follow his friend into the house. "You've caused enough heartache as it is." Billy looked in his son's direction meaningfully before he rolled his chair inside.

* * *

Jacob and Bella were left outside alone. Bella was hugging her bag to her chest. Billy's last barbed comment had really gotten under her skin. She knew she had hurt Jacob badly when she had run off to Italy so save Edward from himself. She hadn't done it lightly. It had been agony having to leave him like that, but she had been given little choice. When she had returned she had hoped to explain herself to him, but Jacob hadn't given her a chance. Instead he had deliberately ignored her and then betrayed her with the motorbikes. Now this!

"You could have just talked to me." Bella whispered sadly as she looked toward him. "You didn't have to do this."

Jacob looked back at her. His expression was impassive. He had retreated behind his Sam mask again. She hated it when he did that. It was his way of shutting her out and shielding his feelings. "You gave me no choice." He replied coldly.

"You always have a choice." Bella felt like screaming. She wanted to grab hold of him and shake some sense into him. "This wasn't the way to get my attention."

A bitter laugh exploded from Jacob's mouth as he glared at her. "This wasn't about getting your attention, sweetheart." He sneered. He sounded so unlike himself it shocked Bella to her core. "You treat me like I'm some kind of lovesick school boy. Well I'm not. I did this for Charlie as much as to try and save your ass. He deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know that his selfish, vain, self-centred daughter wants to kill herself to become the queen of the undead."

"How can you say that?" Bella whispered as tears began to slide down her face. "When did you become so cruel?"

"I'm not being cruel. I'm merely telling you the truth. I am not pandering to you anymore, Bella. I'm sick of it. In fact I'm sick of you. I'm done. From now on you're on your own." He said heatedly.

"Jacob…." Bella put a shaking hand over her mouth as he gave her such a look of disgust that it made her soul shrivel inside. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Jacob turned away from her, his whole boy taut with anger, and headed toward his garage. He didn't look back.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Two**

Bella felt like the breath had been stolen from her body. She stared after Jacob's retreating figure in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. He was done. She knew he meant it, she knew him well enough to know that much. Bella felt the hole that had been sealed up with Edward's return burst open. She put a hand over her chest as she gasped for breath. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. Bella stood in the Black's front yard for several minutes just staring around and trying to hold herself together. She felt so lost and alone. Her dad was inside the house with Billy. Bella didn't feel up to another confrontation with her father. She couldn't make use of her sanctuary; the Taj was off limits with Jacob inside, fuming. She had no means of transport to get off the res. Her only recourse was to walk. Blindly Bella stumbled forward as she acted on instinct and began to head down the dirt track toward the main road into La Push.

Her cell rang before she had taken ten steps. She had forgotten all about her cell. Charlie hadn't thought to take it off her when he bundled her into the cruiser. Bella dropped her bag and began to rifle through it. It was Edward, it had to be. He would be frantic. Bella finally found her phone and with shaking fingers answered the call. "Edward."

"Oh, Bella." Edward sounded relieved at the sound of her voice. "I've been so worried. I managed to get out of class so I could track you down, only to find that you had gone. I smelt Charlie. But what was Jacob Black doing with him."

Bella dropped to her knees on the muddy ground as she held the phone tightly to her ear. Just hearing Edward's beloved voice was comforting. It soothed her frazzled nerves and gave her an opportunity to think. "Edward, my dad knows. Jake told him everything."

"I don't believe it." Edward was stunned. He was silent for a second as he tried to work through his thoughts. "Alice didn't see this coming. The infernal dog must have known that because of what he is it would block her visions. This is all down to his petty jealousy."

Despite how angry that she was with Jacob, she didn't like Edward referring to him as a dog. "Please don't call him names." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just lost control for a second. I'm just so worried about you. I can hear how upset you are and it pains me that I can't be with you to comfort you. I know you are not at home. I am right outside your house. Where are you?" Edward questioned.

Bella paused for a moment as she wondered whether she should tell Edward that her father had taken her to La Push. Would it cause more trouble? She was hoping that Charlie would calm down enough to talk rationally with her, and she could persuade him that Edward and his family were not a threat like he perceived them to be.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward asked again.

"Um…I'm in La Push." Bella finally caved in and told him her location.

"I'm coming to get you." Edward said at once. "Is there a way you can get to the treaty line? It is immensely frustrating that I am forced to abide by such a thing, but I don't want to inflame the situation."

"I can try and walk there." Bella said uncertainly.

"No, I don't want you to do that. It's not safe. I can't believe the do…Jacob Black would place you in danger like this." Edward fumed. "I am surprised he is letting you speak to me."

"Jake is…he's…." Bella gulped as a fresh wave of misery washed over her at Jacob's abandonment.

"It's alright, love." Edward crooned. "We will sort this out. Perhaps the best course of action would be for you to persuade Charlie to meet with me. If he sees us together and listens to what we have to say, then he will be more understanding. At the moment he has heard only Jacob Black's biased view. Your father is a noble man. I am certain he will come around once he sees what we mean to each other."

Bella highly doubted that. Charlie had never made a secret of the fact that he loathed Edward, even more so when he came crashing back into her life for a second time. But she couldn't think of another way to get off the reservation without literally running off and getting Edward to pick her up at the treaty line. As he had already said, her actions could inflame an already tense situation. "I'll talk to him." Bella tried to sound confident, even though she felt like sobbing her heart out. Without Edward as her crutch she felt weak and fragile.

"Okay. Call me again as soon as you can. I miss you, Bella." Edward sounded so sad and melancholy that it hurt Bella's heart.

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella ended the call. Her hands were still shaking and she was having a hard time controlling her turbulent emotions. She needed to be strong when she faced Charlie. She had to show him that she was in control and could make her own decisions. He was treating her like a child that didn't know its own mind. Technically he couldn't keep her in La Push, she was legally an adult. With this resolve in mind Bella struggled back onto her feet, and with wobbly steps she headed toward the Black house.

* * *

When she let herself inside she heard Charlie and Billy arguing. Her father was letting off a stream of curses as he raged at his friend for keeping the Cullen's true nature a secret. She had to give Billy credit though. He knew how to handle Charlie. He let him rant until he ran out of steam, then in a calm tone he began to defend himself. Bella didn't want to interrupt the two men, but she was getting increasingly desperate. She stepped into the front room and cleared her throat to gain their attention. Charlie and Billy felt silent at once as they both turned around to look at her. Bella felt her skin heating up under their stern gazes and it took all of her limited willpower not to run.

"We're talking, Bella." Charlie said harshly. "Wait outside with Jake."

"Jake has gone off." Bella clasped her hands in front of her to stop them shaking. She was still feeling very raw about Jacob turning his back on her after all the chaos he had caused. "We had a disagreement."

"He's probably gone for a walk to clear his head." Billy replied tiredly.

"I think he's in the Ta…the garage." Bella stumbled over her words nervously. She knew she had to do better than this. She approached Charlie cautiously. He frowned as he watched her draw nearer. "Dad, can we talk, please." She said as politely as she could.

Charlie thrust his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels as he scrutinised his daughter carefully. He was still reeling from all that he had found out. The girl in front of him wore his daughter's face, but the girl he thought he knew would never, ever consider ending her life to join the undead. It was unthinkable. He peered into her brown eyes, which were a mirror of his own. He expected her pupils to be enlarged or something as if she was on drugs. The vamps must have some type of supernatural hold on her or something to make her act like this. He remembered how she had been when Cullen had abandoned her that day in the woods, and then afterwards when she had become like a zombie. It was as if she had been going through some kind of withdrawal then, and it was only when she had begun to spend time in La Push with Jacob, that she slowly came back to life.

"What has he been doing to you?" Charlie suddenly demanded. His loud voice startled Bella and she jumped like a frightened rabbit.

"He hasn't been doing anything to me." Bella faltered. "Edward loves me."

"The abusers always claim to love their victims." Charlie drawled sarcastically.

Bella was shocked at this inference. "Edward is not an abuser."

Charlie's jaw flexed as he strode toward his daughter until he was right in her face. He was having a hard time containing his anger. Billy watched his friend warily. "Cool it, Chief." He warned him.

"Don't interfere, Billy." Charlie ground out as he kept his fierce glare trained on his daughter. Bella was staring up at him with wide eyes. She had never seen him like this before. "Listen to me, Bella, and don't interrupt. That thing that you proclaim to love has all the classic signs of a controlling, abusive personality. He has got you right where he wants you. He never lets you out of his sight. Yes I know about his night time visits now." Charlie roared before Bella could deny anything. "He has been creeping in my house night after night without my permission and watches you sleep. It's sick, Bella. Jake told me that you didn't know about it at first, that Cullen would slip into your room and just stare at you like some kind of freak. Who does that?"

"He wanted to…to…"

"I said be quiet." Charlie snapped. He began to pace back and forth. "He has put you in danger over and over again. All the lies, all the injuries you've had over the last few months, he has been the cause of them all."

"It's not as black and white as that." Bella interrupted him. She glanced pleadingly at Billy. He gazed back at her with a stony face. "Tell him that there were extenuating circumstances. You know this. Edward was protecting me. They all were. Things just happened."

"No, I won't help you defend them." Billy replied coldly. "They are what they are. I did my best to warn you but you refused to listen. Listen to your father now, girl."

"I am legally an adult. You can't keep me here against my will." Bella cried out desperately. She knew there was no point in trying to reason with her father now. His mind was set. He couldn't see past the injuries she had gained and the months of unhappiness she had endured when Edward and his family had left. There would be no persuading him like Edward wanted.

"You may be deemed an adult in years, Bella, but you are not acting like one. You are crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you walk away from here and go end your life so you can become one of them blood sucking demons. The Bella I know wouldn't even consider such a thing. No, those Cullen's have gotten inside your head somehow and warped your thinking. You went cold turkey once before and recovered. You can do it again. I will get my daughter back." Charlie vowed.

"You make me sound like a drug addict." Bella said in disbelief.

"That is exactly what you are." Charlie stated firmly.

A rush of blood to her head made Bella feel dizzy. She wobbled on her legs as she suddenly felt faint. This couldn't be happening. Anger, like she hadn't experienced in a long time consumed her, as her desperation and despair forced her to lash out. "You know nothing about me." She yelled.

"I know the girl standing in front of me right now is not the girl I sired." Charlie retorted. "But I am damn sure going to get her back."

"I'm not your daughter. Where were you all my life? You never raised me. You don't know me at all. One or two visits once a year when you could be bothered to tear yourself away from your damn job doesn't make you a parent." Bella screamed at him.

Charlie stepped back as if she had slapped him. His face turned red as he stared her down. "I did my best to see you as often as I was allowed. You came here for vacations."

"Yeah, and what did we do then. You brought me here and left me with the Black's. It was Sarah and Jake who made my stays here worth remembering. All you did was go off with your friends and fish or sit on the porch and drink a beer. You never took me anywhere just you and me." Bella raged at him as she unleashed all her past hurt.

"That's not how it was." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. Her words hit him like an arrow straight to the heart. "You begged to come to La Push and see Jake when you came to stay. I let you spend time here because it made you happy. I was trying to please you."

"But I wanted my dad too." Bella sobbed. "I came back to live with you when mom married Phil. I thought we could get to know each other again. I thought that's what you wanted too. But nothing changed. You made no effort to spend quality time with me. You're always working, going fishing or off hunting. One meal in the diner once a week does not make up for it. Is it any wonder Edward and his family became my whole damn world? I was lonely. Don't you get it? Do you understand now?"

"You never said…." Charlie choked out.

"I didn't want to cause trouble. I felt guilty enough forcing you to put up with me. I know what a strain it was on your bachelor lifestyle to suddenly have me under your roof full time again." Bella couldn't stop her tears from falling now. She certainly had her father's attention now. She saw Billy sitting quietly in his chair, his expression grave.

"I wanted you to come and live with me. I was happy that you came home. You know that." Charlie said sadly.

"You don't know me, dad." Bella wiped her hands over her face to get rid of the useless tears. "You don't know what I think or feel. You don't know how desperate I got when Edward left me. Only Jake really knows that. You're right on one thing; Jacob did help me get better. He did what you didn't. He spent time with me. He let me talk. He stuck by me. He went against his own pack to keep me in his life, even though Sam warned him to keep his distance. I know that I hurt Jake by running off to Italy. But what was I supposed to do. Let Edward end his existence. I couldn't do that. I still cared about him, even though he hurt me terribly by leaving. If it was Jake I would have done the same. I don't think he knows that. He won't let me speak and explain myself. It's funny that's what all of you have in common. None of you listen to what I want. You tell me to listen, but why don't you try doing the same."

"What do you want, Bella?" Jacob's voice startled everyone in the room. No one had heard him come in.

Bella turned to face him. Her eyes were sore from crying and her hair was a tangled mess around her head. She wiped her face with her hands and tried to regain some of her lost dignity. She hadn't expected him to return, but was glad that he had. "I want to tell you I'm sorry. It tore me up inside leaving you like that. I hated myself for it. You have to believe that."

Before Jacob could respond Charlie touched his daughter's shoulder. Bella spun around only to be engulfed in a tight hug. Bella didn't know what to think. This wasn't like her father. Charlie was so reserved, he rarely initiated affection. She floundered for a moment, unsure of what to do. It was only when her eyes caught Billy's and saw him motion for her to hug Charlie back that she realised what she needed to do. Cautiously she wrapped her thin arms around her father's broad back.

"I love you, kiddo." Charlie said as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "Whatever else you doubt. Please, don't doubt that."

Bella closed her eyes and began to cry.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Three**

Bella sat on the old upturned crate that she used as a seat whenever she was in the Taj with Jacob and watching him work. He was doing so now. The hood of the VW Rabbit was up and he was bent over the engine, his face full of concentration as he tried to work out why his beloved car wasn't working to full efficiency. After her dramatic show down with Charlie, Bella felt she needed some space from him. She had fled the house and headed straight for her old sanctuary so she could hide. To her surprise Jacob had followed her. He didn't speak when he saw her sitting in her usual spot with her knees pulled up to her chest, instead he just gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement and began to work on his car. An hour had gone by like this. Bella just sitting, gazing at Jacob's broad back, watching as his incredible muscles bunched under the tight material of his t-shirt as he moved. Jacob just continued to work on the Rabbit, never turning around to look at Bella or engage in conversation. It was relaxing, but also odd to Bella. In the past they would have spent the time joking and larking around, but now neither seemed to know what to say.

As more time slipped by Bella began to wonder why her father hadn't come looking for her. Maybe Billy had stopped him and told him that she needed space to reflect. Jacob's father could be astute like that. She was certain that's where Jacob got his perceptiveness as far as she was concerned. He had always been able to read her well. Bella knew that she really needed to call Edward back, but right now she didn't feel like putting on an act and trying to diffuse a difficult situation. So she remained where she was, curled up on her crate, her eyes never leaving Jacob as he moved around the garage on silent feet.

* * *

"Bella." Bella woke up with a jerk. She hadn't even realised she had dozed off. She winced at the crick in her neck and rubbed her aching muscles vigorously with her hand. Jacob was hunkered down in front of her holding a can of warm soda. "I brought you this." He held it out to her and Bella took it from him. Their fingers brushed and she let out a surprised gasp at the contact.

Jacob frowned as he stood up and opened his own can. He watched Bella warily as she popped open her own and began to drink thirstily. She had been asleep for quite some time and had no idea that she had been talking aloud while she dreamed. He knew from past experience that Bella sometimes talked in her sleep. He had witnessed it once when she had first brought the bikes over and they had stayed up late working on them. Like today, she had dozed off, and he had been stunned to hear her mumbling to herself. Back then he had no idea what she had been talking about. Now he knew everything. He knew he should probably tell her what she had said, but he didn't want to rock her already fragile emotions.

"You finished." He asked when Bella finally put her can down. She nodded and he picked up the abandoned can and lobbed it into the trash can. It fell to the bottom with a clang. The noise seemed to make Bella smile. "What's so funny?"

"I dunno. I just wish I could do that." Bella shrugged.

"Oh." Jacob looked toward the trash can and then his own finished drink. "Go on then." He held his soda can out to her.

"What?"

"Lob it in the trash." Jacob urged her.

Bella took it from him carefully. Their fingers brushed again and she felt the same familiar jolt. She knew Jacob did too by the way he jerked his hand back and appeared perplexed. Bella decided to ignore the weird tension. She crushed the can with both hands before closing one eye, trying to assess the distance between herself and the trash can. Then with one quick flick of the wrist she chucked the soda can. It flew through the air, flipping over a few times before it landed directly in the bin. An astonished smile lit up her face. She had done it. Bella clapped her hands like an excited child, before blushing when she remembered she had an audience. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You apologise for the weirdest things." Jacob said. He was still frowning. "You did the same when you had that bike crash. You apologised for bleeding. It wasn't until later I knew the real reason why." He couldn't keep the resentment out of his voice as he recalled that memory.

Bella's smile faded. Their short moment of calm was gone again as reality came crashing back in. "Jake, I…."

"Doesn't matter." Jacob held up his hands as if warding her off. "You should go back to the house. Charlie wants to see you." Before Bella could respond he strode out of the garage, leaving her feeling more bereft than ever.

* * *

Bella trudged slowly back to the house. Even though she had slept, she was still feeling tired. She was upset over Jacob's reaction to her. Just having that brief glimpse of how easy things used to be had given her hope. But it had dissipated as soon as he put the shutters down and blocked her out. In the past he would have comforted her. Now all he seemed to want to do was escape. When she reached the house and headed inside she found Charlie and Billy in the kitchen drinking beer. Typical, Bella thought in her head when she saw the bottle in her father's hand. When stressed reach for the alcohol. Charlie caught her looking at him dubiously and his skin flushed. He put the bottle down on the table abruptly as if it suddenly burnt his fingers.

"You feeling better, Bells." He asked, clearing his throat.

"A bit." Bella conceded. She folded her arms across her body as she stayed rooted to the spot and stared at the two men. They looked like two psychiatrists arranging an intervention. A flutter of panic began to make itself known in her stomach. "What's going on?" She said warily.

"Sit down, Bella." Billy motioned toward one of the spare chairs.

"Why?" Bella didn't move. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Please, Bells. Sit down." Charlie pleaded. "We really need to talk."

Bella reluctantly complied. She sat in the chair nearest the door so she had the way out firmly in her sights at all times. "What do you need to say?" She clasped her hands in her lap to stop them shaking.

Charlie exchanged a worried glance with Billy before returning his attention back to his nervous daughter. "You know why I brought you here." He began.

"Yes. But you can't keep me here." Bella pointed out again. "I have school. This is an important year. I'm due to graduate. So it's pointless you trying to stop…"

"I've already informed your school that as of today you won't be returning." Charlie interrupted her.

"What?" Bella said in alarm. "You can't do that."

"It's done." Charlie gripped the edge of the table as he tried to keep his cool. After their last confrontation he wanted to make sure he didn't rise to Bella's bait and end up saying hurtful things they would both regret.

"It's not fair. You can't control my life." Bella raged as she shoved her chair backwards, scraping the legs along the floor.

Charlie ignored her last comment and motioned for her to sit back down. Bella glared at him fiercely for a few seconds before she eventually complied. "I'm hiring a private tutor to coach you during the last few months until you graduate. You're a bright girl, you'll do fine. He will come here every day to teach you."

"This is insane." Bella's fists curled in her lap and she continued to glare at Charlie.

"No more insane than you throwing your life away to live with that creature." Charlie snapped as he lost control momentarily.

"I thought we turned a corner. You hugged me and told me not to doubt your love for me. That didn't last long, did it." Bella fumed.

"It is for that very reason that I am doing this." Charlie retorted. He breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down. Billy gave him a warning look. "I've already packed your things. They are in the back of the cruiser. I have decided instead of moving away that we will rent a house on the reservation for the duration until things have been sorted out. Until I've found a suitable house we will both be staying here. Billy has kindly agreed to put us up. In exchange Jacob and his brothers will be here during the day as they will be coached by the same tutor. I understand their education has been suffering because of so much missed schooling."

"You're putting me under house arrest." Bella said in disbelief. "With the pack here I won't be able to just leave. You've really thought of everything."

"See it whatever way you want." Charlie replied with difficulty. He held out his hand toward Bella. "Now give me your cell."

"NO." Bella yelled at him as she got up and began to back out of the room.

Charlie got up from his seat as if to chase her but Billy stopped him. "No, Chief." He advised him. "Give her some breathing room. I have a feeling she'll surrender it herself." He said as he watched Bella tear out of the house.

"How can you be certain?" Charlie questioned as he sat back down and ran a hand over his face. He had never felt so tired in his life or so desperate.

"Just a feeling." Billy pushed Charlie's beer over to him. "Finish your drink."

Charlie sighed heavily as he picked up the bottle and gulped the beer down. He could use another, but then he remembered the look on his daughter's face when she had first come into the house and saw the bottle in his hand. No, he had to show her he was willing to change. He got up and threw the rest of the beer down the sink.

* * *

Bella ran outside with her cell already in her hand, poised to ring Edward. The sun had broken through the clouds and a shaft of light illuminated the scene in front of her. Jacob was standing outside the Taj. He had his back to her. As she watched in mesmerised silence he tugged off his t-shirt and threw it on the ground. He then bent down and used the outside tap to fill up a bucket of water. When it was full he stood up, lifted up the bucket and then tipped it over his head. The water gushed over his face and ran in rivulets down his body. Bella was fascinated as the water droplets sparkled in the weak light. His short black hair was plastered to his head. Jacob dropped the bucket and ran his fingers through the wet strands lightly, making them stand up in spikes. As he moved the water continued to drip down his back. It made his tan skin glisten and highlighted the taut muscles along his back and shoulders. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Jacob picked up a towel and began to dry himself down. He rubbed it over his head and then used it to wipe down his upper torso. It was only then that he seemed to become aware of his audience. His head snapped round and his dark eyes met Bella's. They stared at each other for a long moment. The air was crackling with tension and a strange heat that hovered between them. Abruptly the clouds covered the sun and the moment was gone. Jacob appeared confused as he broke eye contact, picked up his abandoned shirt and disappeared into the Taj.

Bella let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. It was like the world had stopped turning for a while, and it was only her and Jacob left on the whole planet. Her hand shook as she stared at her cell. Edward's number flashed in front of her. She had been about to call him. Bella looked toward the Taj again, biting down on her lower lip as she suddenly switched off her cell and began to stride purposefully back to the house.

* * *

"This won't work." Bella said stiffly as she handed her cell to Charlie.

"It will, Bella. I'm doing this for you." Charlie hid his surprise that Billy's feelings had been correct and Bella had willingly given him her phone. He had expected another fraught conversation or Bella trying to escape.

"You keep telling yourself that." Bella replied irritably. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air." She flounced out of the house as she tried to retain her dignity.

"Well that went easier than I expected." Charlie said to Billy as he shoved Bella's cell into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"The first crack has appeared." Billy pointed out with satisfaction.

Charlie just smiled.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part Four**

Jacob stood opposite Sam outside the little wooden cabin he shared with his imprint, Emily. Even though he had been there countless times Jacob would never get over the craftsmanship that had gone into building the Uley's home. The exterior of the cabin blended seamlessly with the huge trees that overhung it. It was as if Mother Nature herself had made the home. Emily was inside cooking as usual. Jacob could smell the tantalising smell of her latest batch of muffins emanating from the open door, and it reminded him how hungry he was.

"You just had to interfere, didn't you?" Sam said testily as he glared at Jacob irritably. "You've just made a difficult situation much worse."

"It's not as bad as it seems." Jacob tried to remain calm. He was tired of Sam lecturing him. He had been chaffing against his Alpha's orders for a long time, and felt Sam was overreacting. "Charlie deserved to know. With Bella living on the res it means we don't have to stretch ourselves thin watching over her house, and we get a tutor paid for by Charlie. You're always complaining we need to keep up with our education. So now we will."

"And you just love having Bella right where you want her." Sam replied sarcastically. "Do you really think her bloodsucker will just sit back and accept this situation, or that she will? She'll find a way to get to him."

Jacob's expression darkened. He knew Sam was deliberately trying to rile him, but he refused to let him get under his skin. There was no way that Bella would be able to creep off the reservation without being spotted.

"And then there's the whole situation with the red head. The last thing we need is the Cullen's causing trouble while we are dealing with the cold one." Sam continued.

"She'll run out of luck soon and we'll get her." Jacob stated confidently.

"Then there will be no reason to keep Bella in La Push if we do." Sam pointed out. "She's an adult. Charlie really can't keep her under lock and key when she graduates. She'll take off with her bloodsucker and there will be nothing that anyone can do, you included."

Jacob's jaw clenched as his hands curled into fists. Sam had driven his point home and it infuriated Jacob because he couldn't dispute it. He turned away so he didn't have to witness Sam's smug expression and breathed deeply to try and calm himself down. When he felt more in control he returned his attention to Sam, only to find that his Alpha didn't look smug as he assumed, but introspective.

"I'm not trying to get at you, Jake, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Love triangles are messy under normal circumstances but add in the supernatural and that just makes it a whole lot worse. I should know." Sam glanced at the cabin where Emily could be heard singing to herself as she baked.

"It's not your fault, Sam." Jacob said quietly as his irritation at his Alpha faded away to be replaced with empathy.

Sam sighed. "I wonder sometimes."

"I'm sorry if I've made things more difficult." Jacob finally apologised, feeling guilty now that he burdened Sam with even more problems. He often forgot how hard it must be for the older man to be caught between the woman he loved and the one he was bound too. Sam did love Emily, that wasn't in doubt. But it wasn't a mad, passionate love that he had shared with Leah. He was doomed to share his former lover's pain as well as daily battling his guilt over the injuries he had inadvertently given Emily during his tormented days when he had tried to fight the imprint. It was after this tragedy which had finally made Sam give up the fight and sealed his fate.

"What's done is done." Sam covered up his pain with his usual stoical mask, and Jacob knew not to press any further. "Why don't you head inside and see Emily. I know she'd like to see you." Sam suggested abruptly. "I need to go for a run."

"Of course." Jacob agreed solicitously. He knew that Sam wanted him to keep his imprint company while he left to try and burn off his unhappiness. But Jacob knew that life wasn't that easy. How many times had he tried to do the same after Bella ran off to Italy? The only problem was you had to come back and face the very thing you were trying to run from. The pain and hurt never went away. He watched Sam take off and phase. The large black wolf was soon lost within the trees.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to do with herself. She had unpacked her clothes and placed them in the small wardrobe which the twin's had used when they had lived in the house. Bella had her pick of which one of the twin beds she wanted to sleep in. She chose the one nearest the window. It used to belong to Rachel. Bella wondered what Jacob's sister was doing at college. Rachel rarely came home for a visit, and when she did it was usually short. Jacob had told her once that it upset Billy that neither of his daughter's wanted to spend time at home. Rebecca had absconded to Hawaii as soon as she graduated, and had met a surfer called Solomon, and married him a week later. Bella couldn't decide whether Rebecca was reckless or brave. Apparently she was pregnant with her first child, but she still hadn't come home to show her new husband her family.

Bella sat on the bed and folded her hands in her lap as she thought about Jacob, and how he had been acting around her. It was like their old easy camaraderie had vanished. She had captured a glimpse of it when they had been in the Taj together earlier that day, but it was gone again just as quickly. Jacob's words still haunted her _. "I am not pandering to you anymore, Bella. I'm sick of it. In fact I'm sick of you. I'm done. From now on you're on your own."_ Just thinking about it made her feel weak. She was hoping that he didn't really mean it and that he had been speaking out of anger. But now she wasn't so sure. He had been avoiding her ever since and she didn't know how to fix things. That was his remit. Jacob fixed things. He had fixed her. But now he didn't even seem to want to be around her. She had pushed him too far this time.

A tear rolled down Bella's face. She raised her hand and touched it. Her fingers came away wet. She hadn't even noticed that she had been crying. In that moment she longed to be with Edward. She had been a fool to give Charlie her cell phone. Now she had no way of contacting Edward so he could come and rescue her. She felt lost and lone, and very sorry for herself. She didn't think she could cope living at the Black's house with Jacob not wanting anything to do with her and Billy and Charlie watching her every move. There was a loud rap on the bedroom door, and it startled Bella. Before she could say come in, the door was shoved open and the last person she expected or wanted to see came inside. It was Leah Clearwater.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you're crying like a spoilt little princess?" Leah drawled as she looked at Bella in disgust. "You are so predictable."

Bella was aghast. She didn't know how to respond. She couldn't understand what the she-wolf was even doing here. Leah always made her feel intimidated. It wasn't just her bitchy attitude, it was her physical appearance. Leah Clearwater was a stunner. She was tall and lean, with the build of a track runner. She had cut her silky, black hair into a chin length bob, and it only accentuated her wide shoulders and the slenderness of her neck. Leah wore the bare minimum consisting of a white tank top teamed with a pair of denim shorts. Her long muscular legs seemed to go on forever, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Bella felt small and pale in comparison.

"Nothing to say?" Leah muttered as she continued to glare at Bella. "Why everyone is bothering to save your skinny ass I don't know. I just don't get it."

Bella felt tears prick at her eyes again as Leah's words cut through her like a knife. The older girl had verbalised what she already thought about herself, that she was not worth saving. She averted her gaze so as not to give Leah the satisfaction that she had upset her. Neither of them spoke for a long moment until Leah eventually knelt down in front of Bella so they were on the same level. She grabbed Bella's chin, making her gasp, and twisted her head around so she was forced to face her. Leah's grip was strong and her fingers dug into Bella's skin, leaving red marks on her face.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard what Jacob had done. I always thought he was a tool for running after you like he did. But to blurt our secret to Charlie, and forcing us to accommodate you here was the last straw as far as I was concerned. It's just gonna cause a whole heap more trouble than we already need. So, I'm going to help you get off the res so you can go back to your beloved bloodsuckers. Then hopefully you'll all fuck off and that damn red head will go after you and leave us all in peace." She let go of Bella's chin and stood back up. "We'll have to leave now if this is going to work. Billy and your dad think we're having a little girlie chat, so we have a little time before it's noticed that you're missing."

Bella rubbed her sore chin and stared up at Leah in shock. She didn't know what to think. A big part of her yearned for Edward's cold arms and soothing voice, but a small part was angry at the way Leah was treating her. Leah's eyes darted around the twin's room as she assessed the best way to escape with Bella without being detected. "Grab whatever stuff you need to take with you and we'll go." She ordered.

"No." Bella spoke so quietly that if Leah didn't have such sensitive hearing she would never have caught it.

"No." Leah echoed her.

"That's what I said." Bella whispered. She recoiled away from Leah is if worried the she-wolf was going to attack her.

"So the spoilt little princess has found a backbone." Leah sneered. "Well, well."

Bella scrambled backwards until her back pressed against the wall of the bedroom. She kept her eyes fixated on Leah, who was now wearing a calculating expression. "Please leave." Bella faltered as she quailed under the she-wolf's glare.

Leah's eyes narrowed. "If that's what you want, princess." She tapped the side of her nose. "But remember I'll be watching. You step out of line or cause any trouble you'll have me to answer to." With that parting threat Leah stalked out of the room, leaving a terrified Bella staring after her.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Bella had cooked. Having nothing else to occupy her time it provided the distraction she needed. She kept thinking over her conversation with Leah, and the way Leah had acted toward her. Mostly she was ashamed of her cowardice. Why hadn't she stood up to the older girl? Instead she had reverted to type and sat there like the weakling she was and just took Leah's bullying. She hated herself for it. Her confidence was now at an all-time low. All though dinner she felt Charlie and Billy watching her with worried expressions. They tried to initiate conversation but it fell flat when she only gave one word answers. Jacob only put in a brief appearance during the meal. He didn't even look at her as he hurriedly ate something before leaving again just as quickly. Bella hadn't seen him since.

She was lying in Rachel's old bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She could hear Charlie snoring out on the camp bed that he had put up in the Black's front room. Jacob was off somewhere, probably patrolling. Bella had never felt so alone, or so miserable. Usually she would have Edward with her by now to ward off the loneliness and fear. But she didn't have him there to soothe her fears and keep her busy mind preoccupied. She was truly on her own. Even though she fought it her eyes began to drift closed and she fell into a light doze. Then the nightmares came to haunt her.

* * *

It was four in the morning when Jacob's patrol shift ended and he finally came home. He didn't bother going into the house. He could hear Charlie snoring and knew it would disturb him. He decided to crash in the Taj. He passed the open window of the twin's old room and immediately heard Bella crying. He froze in his tracks as his heart began to thump painfully in his chest. The one thing that affected him more than anything was hearing Bella cry. He was at war with himself as he tried not to go directly to her and comfort her. That was what he always did, but he was done being used and then discarded like a piece of trash for the bloodsucker. He tried to harden his heart and continue on his journey, and he nearly did. Then he heard Bella whisper his name in that special way she did when she was really frightened and scared and needed him to protect her.

Jacob was climbing through her opened window before he even realised he had moved. The bed Bella slept in was bathed with light from the bedside lamp. She wasn't awake like he had assumed, but was fast asleep with her eyes tightly closed. Tears were running down her face from under her closed lids as she cried. She was having another one of her nightmares. He approached her cautiously so as not to startle her and knelt beside the bed.

"Bells." Jacob called her name softly.

Bella's hand immediately began to flap around as she searched for his. Jacob caught hold of her fingers and rubbed his thumb over the palm of Bella's hand in a soothing motion. At his touch she quietened down and whispered his name. "My Jacob."

Jacob got all emotional when she breathed his name like that. He had to force himself to look away from her; otherwise he would have caved in and pulled her into his arms. Instead he lay down on the cold floor next to her bed with his fingers still entwined with hers. Bella didn't let go. And he didn't want to either. He found his eyes closing almost straight away as his exhaustion caught up with him. He would just sleep for a little while before leaving.

* * *

It was the sun shining in his eyes that woke him. Jacob blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and gazed around in confusion. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Shit, he had overslept. It was only when he moved that he finally realised that Bella was lying beside him on the floor, curled up against his side. Sometime in the early hours of the morning she had climbed out of bed, still half asleep and joined him on the floor.

Jacob could have cried.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Five**

Charlie arrived at work later than usual. He had delayed going in so he could be at the Black's when the tutor arrived. He was worried about Bella. She seemed very subdued. In fact Jacob was too. He noticed that his daughter's eyes followed his friend's son as he wandered restlessly around the house waiting for the tutor to arrive. The tension was rife between them, and it saddened Charlie to see them like this. It was only when the other pack members arrived for the tutoring session that Jacob seemed to relax. But Bella hadn't. She sat away from the others like some kind of lost soul. When the tutor arrived Charlie was shocked at how young he was. He introduced himself as Riley. He had to be fresh out of teaching college. Charlie had exchanged a dubious glance with Billy before he left for work. Somehow he didn't think Riley was going to last long. As soon as he laid eyes on his pupils he looked scared. Jacob and the others appeared very intimidating despite their ages. To a casual observer they could all pass for twenty five, even young Seth. In retrospect Bella looked like a little lamb among a pack of wolves as they all settled down for their first lesson.

"Chief, you've got visitors." His deputy Mac told him as soon as he set foot in the station.

Charlie groaned. He had hoped to have his usual morning cup of black coffee before having to dive right in to work. "Who is it?" He barked at Mac testily.

"Doctor Cullen and his son." Mac replied tersely, irked by Charlie's tone.

Charlie froze. The bastards had ambushed him. A cold rage began to well in his gut as he ignored the rest of Mac's questions and marched off to his office. He slowed down when he saw them sitting near his secretary. Carlisle Cullen was on a charm offensive as he dazzled the stupid woman at the desk. Seeing this made Charlie even more irate. He noticed Edward Cullen, who to his eyes, looked as sneaky as ever; glance over in his direction with a frown on his pasty face. Of course, he could read minds. Charlie had nearly forgotten about Cullen's special talent. It angered him even more thinking back on all those times that Edward had picked through his brains like a vulture feeding on carrion.

"Chief Swan." Edward rose gracefully to meet him, his hand outstretched as if to shake Charlie's hand _. As if that was ever going to happen!_ Charlie scowled as he glared at Edward and Carlisle, who had also now turned to face him. Edward's hand dropped slowly back to his side.

"We apologise for disturbing you at work, Chief Swan." Carlisle interjected smoothly as he took over the conversation.

"Then don't." Charlie snapped.

His secretary looked aghast at his rudeness and gave him a look of disapproval. "You have no appointments for the next thirty minutes." She reminded him. "I am sure you can fit them in." Her expression softened as she gazed at Carlisle in admiration. "He's always like this when he hasn't had his morning coffee." She confided in Carlisle.

"I'm the same." Carlisle gave her such a dazzling smile that the secretary nearly swooned.

"That's a joke." Charlie spat sarcastically. "Daphne haven't you got paperwork to be getting on with." He snapped at his secretary.

Daphne's mouth closed like a steel trap as she glared at Charlie and began to shuffle a mound of papers around her desk. "I don't get paid enough for this." She muttered under her breath.

Charlie ignored the irritating woman and stormed into his office. Carlisle and Edward followed behind him before he could stop them. As soon as they were inside Edward closed the door and Carlisle took a seat opposite Charlie, who was practically fuming by now. He couldn't believe their audacity. "Get out." He demanded.

"Please, Chief Swan." Carlisle held his hands out in a placatory manner. "We just need to talk. I think you may have the wrong impression of us."

"How's Bella?" Edward asked before Charlie could respond. "I have been so worried about her. She gets so anxious when we're apart for too long. Despite what you think or feel about me, Chief Swan, I know you have Bella's best interests at heart. You wouldn't want to see her suffer needlessly. I know she must be feeling very desperate right now. Let me see her, please."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he stared at Edward with an intense dislike. "You can read my mind so you already know my answer." He growled.

Edward stared back at him with a slight frown marring his forehead. "I love your daughter, Chief Swan. My only goal in life is to keep her safe from harm."

"Oh, Edward." Carlisle sighed heavily as he watched Charlie's face turn red with fury. That was the wrong thing to say. In Charlie's mind Edward was the reason why his daughter had come to serious harm on several occasions.

The whole station heard Charlie's roar as he ordered Carlisle and Edward to leave. They had no choice but to comply with so many eyes and ears around. They would have to try another way to get in contact with Bella; this route was now closed to them.

* * *

"This is bullshit." Paul yelled as he waved his assignment in Riley's face. "I worked hard on this and you're telling me it's not good enough. Well fuck you." He tore the assignment up and threw the ripped pieces over Riley's head.

The others all rolled their eyes at Lahote's antics. They were surprised it had taken this long for Paul to blow up.

"Sit down you tool." Jacob grabbed the back of Paul's shirt and yanked him back into his seat. Lahote glared at him and folded his arms defiantly across his broad chest as he shot daggers in a terrified Riley's direction.

Billy, who was in the kitchen reading while the lesson was taking place, sighed irritably. "Behave Paul." He called out.

"Well get someone who can actually teach then instead of this dumbass." Paul retorted.

"Go for a run or something." Jacob shoved Paul out of his seat. "And don't talk to my dad like that."

"Anything to get out of having to do this crap." Paul sneered as he began to leave. "Have fun, suckers." He threw over his shoulder as he strode off, having achieved what he had wanted to do all morning and escape. He didn't give a shit if Sam kicked his ass. That was his first and last tutoring session. As far as he was concerned he'd already had all the education he needed.

"I didn't mean to off…offend him." Riley stammered as he picked up the torn pieces of paper.

"Doesn't take much with Paul." Jacob assured him as he tried to calm Riley's nerves. "Don't stress, the rest of us actually want to be here." He looked meaningfully at his brothers.

Jared just shrugged, while Quil and Embry looked bored out of their minds. Seth was perched next to Bella; she had been coaching the young wolf all morning as he tried to work on his maths. Jacob's eyes lingered on her. She had ignored Paul's outburst, having gotten used to them over the intervening months she had spent with the pack, and had continued to talk to Seth in quiet tones as she tried to boost his confidence. He wished he could see her face, but it was hidden behind her long shiny, brown hair as her head was bent over her books. Seth had stars in his eyes as he gazed at Bella with a captivated expression. Jacob tried not to laugh at the young wolf's reaction to having so much attention from a pretty, older girl.

"This is my first teaching job." Riley confided to Jacob, who wasn't even listening. He was still staring at Bella. Embry smirked as he punched Jacob hard in the shoulder to get him to focus.

"Fuck, Em." Jacob complained as he rubbed his shoulder with the palm of his hand. "What's your deal?"

"Our so called teacher just admitted that this is first teaching job and he copped us lot." Embry snickered as he exchanged a high five with Quil.

Riley's fair skin turned red as he sunk lower in his seat. Jacob gave him a sympathetic smile. He was surprised that Riley hadn't already left and run for the hills. If he was in his shoes he knew he would have. Jacob couldn't understand what Charlie was thinking hiring such a young dude. "Ignore them." He said to Riley again. "You'll get used to us."

Riley returned Jacob's smile weakly as he stared at the huge young men he was coaching. He didn't think he would ever get used to this. But he really needed the money. His college loans had to be repaid and Charlie was paying him a decent wage to tutor these kids who looked more like grown men. He wondered where the pretty young girl figured into this lot. She obviously didn't come from the res, and he was surprised that she didn't seem to be intimidated by the hulking males she was surrounded by. If he wasn't supposed to be her teacher he would have asked her out on a date. His pale blue eyes darted back to Jacob, who thus far, had been the friendliest out of the eclectic bunch. But now his expression had turned hard. Riley guessed it had something to do with the pretty girl he had just been staring at. He slid lower in his seat and focused on marking. He really didn't feel like getting his ass kicked by Jacob Black. He would make sure to keep his eyes averted in any future interactions with Ms. Swan.

* * *

Bella was glad when the tutoring session was over and she could escape outside to get some fresh air. It was obvious the pack felt the same. Embry and Quil shoved each other as they fought to be the first one out of the house. They became wedged in the doorway and Jacob was forced to use his brute strength to shove them the rest of the way through. Bella tried to not laugh at Riley's stunned expression. His face was a mixture of both terror and awe as he stared at Jacob and the others. She wished she had Edward's gift in that moment just so she could see what he was thinking.

"Thanks for all your help today." Bella decided to thank Riley as none of the others had bothered.

Riley found himself smiling at her kindness as he finished packing up his books. It was soon wiped off his face again as he saw Jacob glaring at him from the doorway. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze as he hurriedly finished packing up his things and bid Bella goodbye. She frowned, wondering why he was acting so oddly. She glanced over at Jacob, who was still standing near the door. As soon as he caught her looking in his direction he seemed to jolt to life and rush out of the house.

Bella felt a wave of melancholy wash over her. He was still keeping his distance from her. She had so hoped that things were beginning to thaw between them, but it appeared she had got that wrong again. He must be finding it intolerable having her constantly in his way. But it was his own fault. If he hadn't blabbed to Charlie then she wouldn't be under his feet. She wandered out of the house and sat down on the porch steps. A light breeze was blowing and it lifted her hair away from her hot neck and cooled her skin. Riley had already driven off. In the distance she could see Jacob and his brothers roughhousing as they engaged in mock fights. It had been hard for them to be cooped up for so many hours, so now they were letting off steam.

"You did a good job today with young Seth." Billy's voice startled Bella. She hadn't heard him come out. He had wheeled his chair to the edge of the porch and was gazing at his son and the others just like she was.

"Thank you. I enjoyed teaching Seth. He's so eager and willing to learn." Bella had to concede that it had been fun tutoring Seth. It had taken her mind off of her problems and the situation with Jacob and Edward. She had worried that she would have spent the day pining for Edward, but that had not been the case with Seth there to focus on. It was a surprise to her that Edward had not crossed her mind once, not even when the tutoring session was over. Instead she had been forlorn over her fractured friendship with Jake. Realising this made her feel guilty and she emitted a soft sigh.

"It will get easier, Bella." Billy continued quietly.

"What will?" Bella said in confusion.

Billy didn't answer. Instead he just smiled at her meaningfully before heading back inside the house.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Six**

Billy knew that something was wrong with Charlie as soon as his friend came into the house. Charlie's jaw was clenched as he struggled to get his jacket off and unclip his gun. He released a string of curse words. Billy immediately rolled his chair over to join his friend as Charlie slumped on the old couch and put his head in his hands.

"What happened?"

Charlie raised his head and rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to regain his composure. "Is Bells around?" He checked.

"No. She went to the Ateara's store for me to stock up on supplies. Don't worry Seth went with her." Billy rushed to reassure Charlie as he saw him frown.

"They fucking ambushed me at work." Charlie revealed.

"You can't be serious." Billy was astonished at this piece of news. He couldn't believe the Cullen's audacity.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Charlie complained bitterly as he slumped back in his seat. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Who else have you got to take it out on?" Billy smiled wryly.

Charlie sighed. "I saw them, Billy. I saw exactly what they are capable of. That Carlisle Cullen did a right number on my secretary. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand. Daphne is usually a moody cow, but not when he dazzled her."

Billy's expression became grim. "What exactly did they say to you?" He questioned.

"Oh, some bullshit about wanting to talk." Charlie replied. "Then that pasty faced walking fossil decided to give me a lecture about Bella. I lost it then. I ordered them to leave. The whole damn station heard me."

"You can be fierce when you lose it." Billy conceded. "I just wonder what they'll try next. They won't leave it at that."

Charlie sat forward again and rested his elbows on his knees as he pondered Billy's words. "I don't know whether to tell Bella or keep it to myself." He looked at Billy for help.

"I think you should tell her." Billy stated firmly. "She will respect you more for being honest. Secrets have a way of coming out and biting you on the ass otherwise."

"You never spoke a truer word." Charlie agreed as he became thoughtful. The weekend was coming up. He was planning to spend some one on one time with Bella. He wanted to show her that he had listened to what she had to say and taken it to heart. He wished that he could go back in time and change things, but he didn't have access to a time machine. No, actions spoke louder than words. He just had to figure out what the two of them could do together without leaving the reservation.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Seth." Bella smiled at the young teenager gratefully as she opened the door for him so he could carry the heavy bags into the house.

"You're welcome." Seth said shyly as he dumped the bags near the kitchen. "And thanks for all your help with the maths assignment. You're a good teacher." His cheeks turned rosy in embarrassment.

"You did all the hard work." Bella told him as she began to unpack the bags and put the shopping away. It was odd to think that Leah and Seth were siblings, they were such different personalities. Leah was fierce like her mother, Sue. But Seth took after his father. Harry had been a genial character, very friendly and upbeat. She knew her dad missed his friend. Harry had been the third musketeer, and his loss was felt deeply. Bella felt guilty as she realised she had hardly been much comfort to her father, Billy, the Clearwater's or anyone else when Harry had passed. She had been too absorbed in her own grief. Which when put into perspective hardly mattered. She had lost a boyfriend, not a life.

"You okay, Bella?" Seth asked solicitously when she fell quiet.

Bella turned to face him and gazed at him sadly. "Seth, I am so sorry about Harry. Your dad was a great guy. I just wanted you to know that."

Seth was taken aback at this sudden turn in the conversation. Moisture welled in his eyes as he thought about Harry. He missed his dad every single day. It was tense at home as his mother and Leah found it hard to talk about him. "I miss him." He confessed as he wiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Oh, Seth, I'm an idiot for bringing it up now." Bella apologised swiftly, feeling mortified that she had upset the younger boy.

"No, it's nice to be able to speak about dad." Seth assured her.

Bella relaxed as she realised Seth wasn't angry with her. "You can talk to me anytime you want."

"Thanks, Bella." Seth gave her sweet smile before he dared to reach out and give her a quick hug.

Tears sprang into Bella's eyes as she relaxed into his warmth for a few seconds. It was the first close contact she'd had since Jacob had held her hand, and she was grateful for it. Seth released her and smiled at her shyly again. "I better go, Bella. Mom's expecting me."

"Bye, Seth." Bella watched him go with a lump in her throat. Today had taught her a valuable lesson. She may have accused Charlie of not making an effort to engage, but she was just as guilty. As soon as she saw her father she was going to talk to him about Harry and show him how much she cared.

* * *

"Dad, I need to speak to you…."

"Bells, I have something to tell you…"

Father and daughter looked at each other for a long moment as they both spoke at the same time. Then they burst into laughter. Bella loved seeing the grin on Charlie's face. It smoothed the lines away and made him appear years younger. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard him laugh, and that thought sobered her.

"You go first, kiddo." Charlie suggested as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Um…okay." Bella took a seat opposite him and clasped her hands in her lap as she tried to steady her nerves. She found it hard to broach the subject of Harry's death, but she was determined to forge ahead. "Um…I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Harry, and apologise for not being there to support you. I just spoke to Seth about his dad and it made me realise just how self-absorbed I've been. I know it shouldn't have taken something like this to make me wake up to the fact that I've been very neglectful, but…I…I want to change that now." She swallowed nervously a few times as she waited out Charlie's reaction.

Charlie didn't respond straight away. Hearing her talk about Harry had made him become all emotional. He took a moment to compose himself. "Thank you, Bells. That's very sweet of you to say, but I know you were under a lot of pressure at the time."

"It was pressure I put on myself." Bella said sadly. It hurt to think about her recent past, and the way she had acted. Harry had been dying of a heart attack while she had thrown herself off a cliff in pursuit of Edward's voice. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had put her life in danger and Jacob's too. It was hard for her to remember with clarity what had led her to such a desperate act. But right now, sitting in front of her father, she felt deeply ashamed of herself. "I don't know where my head was at, dad." She confessed. "It's painful to remember what I was like back then, but despite that, there is no excuse for what I did, and for the selfish way I was acting."

Charlie reached across the table and held out his hands toward Bella. She hesitated a moment before placing her hands in his. "What you've said leads me into what I need to tell you. Carlisle Cullen and his son came to see me at work today." He gripped Bella's hands tightly as she flinched and her face turned white.

"What did Edward say?" Bella asked anxiously.

Charlie studied her warily before he quoted Edward verbatim. "He asked after you, than more or less implied that I didn't have your best interests at heart and you'd be anxious without him. He made it sound like you couldn't function on your own without him to prop you up. I was infuriated, Bella. Then he said that his only goal in life was to keep you safe from harm. What the fuck was he implying by that? He was the one who placed you in danger over and over again. The whole family was complicit in his actions. I ordered them to leave. I just couldn't take listening to their excuses."

Bella remained quiet as she tried to absorb what her father was saying. She remembered her last conversation with Edward as he tried to persuade her to change Charlie's mind and get him to agree to a meeting. Instead he hadn't waited for her to contact him, and approached Charlie behind her back. "I should speak to him." She finally said.

"No." Charlie stated firmly. "He has this weird hold over you, kiddo. It's too soon."

Bella pulled her hands out of his. His attitude was beginning to irk her again. She had done what he wanted so far, but she wasn't a child, he needed to remember that. "I am an adult, dad. You seem to forget that." She reminded him coldly before she stood up and walked away from him.

"Damn." Charlie cursed as the small glimmer of a breakthrough between them crashed and burned.

* * *

Bella wished that Jacob was around so she could speak to him. But he had been avoiding her ever since the tutoring session was over. He was out patrolling now, and she knew he wouldn't be back until the early hours. She wandered outside and sat on the porch steps, as she stared glumly at the darkening sky. The clouds were black and scudding fast across the heavens, and she knew that they were in for a stormy night. Bella wished she hadn't overreacted to her father's comments. He had been trying to be open with her and she had essentially shut him down. But it was hard coping with the knowledge that he thought she didn't know her own mind. He really did seem to be under the impression that Edward controlled her every thought and move. But none of them seemed to realise that they were doing the very thing that they were accusing Edward of. Bella wasn't a fool. She knew Edward could be too overprotective and at times overstep his bounds. But she put this down to what had happened after James had attacked her. It had frightened Edward and he had never been the same since. But then neither had she. When he had come back into her life, she had been trying so hard to make things the way they were before he left, but in reality things had changed irrevocably between them.

Bella wondered where Jacob was right now, and what he was thinking. She missed him terribly. During her darkest days he had been her sun. He was the one person who had been able to brighten her days. He was so easy to be around and his quiet confidence, sunny smile and bear hugs lifted her spirits. He had been so carefree before he phased, and even afterwards, his sunny personality shone through. He had such a heavy burden to carry and was so selfless in the way he cared for his father, in the way he had once cared for her. Bella wanted their special connection back. She yearned to feel his hand in hers; she longed to see his sunny smile light up his beautiful face. She wanted to bathe in his warmth so she could feel safe and loved again.

" _Well than maybe it's time you gave something back to him instead of taking all the time."_

Bella winced as her subconscious told her what should have been so obvious all along. She could have sworn her subconscious sounded just like a sarcastic Leah Clearwater.

* * *

Bella knew that Jacob had been sleeping in the Taj when he finished his patrol shifts, apart from the one time he had fallen asleep on the floor beside her bed. She guessed he was doing this just so he could continue to avoid her. Well she was going to try and change that. She was going to give him an olive branch and hoped that he would take it. When her father and Billy had gone to bed, Bella snuck out into the kitchen and began to prepare some food for Jacob. She made up some simple sandwiches, added some fruit and also three of the cakes she had baked the day before which she had saved for him from Billy and Charlie's clutches. She packed it all away in some plastic containers to keep the food fresh.

After tiptoeing past her snoring father, who was still sleeping in the front room, Bella shoved on her boots and crept out of the house so she could leave the food in the Taj so Jacob could have something to eat when he came back in the early hours of the morning. She left the plastic container next to the Rabbit and propped up a note beside it. Then satisfied that Jacob could see it, Bella left and went back to the house.

* * *

Jacob was exhausted. He and Jared had caught sight of the redhead and had chased her for miles. At times he felt as if she had been taunting them. She seemed to have a gift for evading capture. It was getting immensely frustrating. It was only when Jacob had gotten too close for comfort that she had given up toying with them and jumped off over a cliff and dived into the sea, thus ending the chase. It was raining heavily and Jacob was soaked. His tan skin glistened as the water droplets shimmered as they dripped from his hair and onto his broad shoulders. He went straight to the Taj to crash, ignoring the biting hunger that gnawed at his stomach. He hadn't eaten since lunch. He was too tired to care though and just wanted sleep.

The plastic container caught his eyes straight away. He loped over to it and picked it up, along with the note. A tired smile lit up his face as he saw Bella's neat handwriting scrawled across the paper.

" _Jake,_

 _I know you must be starving. Jeez, you're always hungry. I thought you could do with a light snack after patrolling all night, and with my father camped out in the front room, I know that you won't come in to refuel. So I thought I'd bring the food to you._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Bells XXX"_

Jacob felt overcome with emotion as he read the note over and over. Bella had tried to keep the tone light deliberately. She was trying in her own way to reach out to him and show that she did care. Jacob breathed deeply a few times as he tried to regain his composure. He couldn't believe he was falling apart over a bunch of sandwiches. But of course he knew it was a lot more than that. Eventually he ripped open the container and began to eat what was inside.

* * *

It was easy for Jacob to climb into Bella's room. Charlie's snores were so loud it masked any noise that he might have made. He ducked down next to Bella's bed and gazed at her lovingly while she slept. She was turned on her side, facing the wall. So she had her back to him. Jacob leaned over her and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Thanks." He whispered before stepping back.

"My Jacob." Bella mumbled in her sleep as she tugged the covers closer around her before falling back into a deep slumber. Her eyes remained closed the whole time.

Jacob felt a lump lodge in his throat as he gazed at her one more time before he quietly left the room.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up feeling rejuvenated and relaxed. For once she had slept the whole night through without her usual bad dreams haunting her. She thought about Jacob and wondered if he had found the food she had left for him. Her question was answered when she got up and nearly tripped over the now empty plastic container. A smile broke out on her face as she noticed what was lying beside it. She ducked down and picked up the pretty blue wildflower that Jacob had left behind as a sign of gratitude. Bella's smile widened as she tucked the blue flower into her hair and jauntily left the room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seven**

Riley was packing up his things after another rowdy tutoring session had drawn to a close. Paul Lahote had been ordered to continue with the lessons by Sam. Paul was not happy that Sam had used an Alpha command to force him to stay. So, in revenge, he disrupted everything as much as he could, causing everyone to lose patience with him. Jacob had been forced to drag Lahote outside and give him a pounding to get his point across. Paul may not want to learn, but the rest of them did. They wanted to get their GED's and graduate. Bella had stayed with Seth for most of the lesson. While she worked on her own assignments, she also coached him as well. Seth was very bright, but his disrupted education due to his sudden phasing, had made him drop behind in school. All of the pack had now left the tribal school. The principal had lost patience with their peripatetic attendance, and even though the elders had tried to intervene, the principal stood firm and refused to allow them to remain unless they attended every single lesson. As this wasn't possible they were forced to withdraw.

"Thanks, Riley." Bella said as she passed him. She saw his fair skin turn red in response. She still wondered why he was acting so oddly around her. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"You're welcome." Riley mumbled as he finished stuffing his books into his bag and slung it across his shoulder. "See you next week."

Bella watched him scurry away in confusion. Jacob had just walked back into the house and as soon as Riley clocked him, he had run off as if the hounds of hell were after him. Jacob seemed amused at Riley's reaction upon seeing him, and she began to put two and two together. Things had thawed between her and Jacob in the past week or so. He no longer went out of his way to avoid her as he did before. But still there was a distance between them that Bella didn't like. She wanted their old camaraderie back, but Jacob was proving a hard nut to crack. She had been making him ever more elaborate meals as the days passed, believing that a way to a man's heart, or in this case wolf, was through his stomach. Nightly she would leave the food in the Taj for Jacob to find when he finished his patrol shift, and every morning she would find the empty container in her room with a small gift beside it. It was like they were engaging in some weird type of mating ritual.

"Riley seemed in a bit of a hurry." Bella said as she watched Jacob's reaction carefully.

Jacob just shrugged. "He probably had somewhere to be." He replied nonchalantly.

Bella tapped her chin with one finger as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Funny how it's when you come into a room when I'm speaking to him that he suddenly runs off like a frightened rabbit. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"I have no idea." Jacob tried to act cool, although Bella knew him well enough to know that she had caught him out. There was a slight red tinge to his ears, which was always a dead giveaway when he was hiding something. Instead he tried to deflect her questions. She was wearing the yellow flower in her hair he had left her the night before. He reached out and touched it. "It looks nice."

Bella felt herself blushing and cursed her traitorous skin. Jacob dropped his hand back to his side, smiling as he saw Bella's face burn. "What are you going to do about Paul?" She asked instead as she crossed her arms, trying to effect a relaxed pose, but failing miserably. She was obviously flustered, and she couldn't fathom why. He had only touched her hair briefly.

"I don't know. He's acting like such a tool. Then again Paul always had a short attention span. He just gets bored easily, and Riley hardly has the authority to keep him in line. He's pissed that Sam Alpha ordered him to take the lessons." Jacob revealed.

"Maybe I should coach him." Bella suggested suddenly before she had a chance to think about what she was offering.

"You." Jacob echoed doubtfully.

It irked Bella the way he immediately seemed to think she wasn't up to the task. Her stubbornness kicked in. Somehow Jacob always seemed to get under her skin, even in a small way, and make her bristle. She would never blow up at Edward the way she did with him. But in that moment she didn't even wonder why. "I've been doing a good job with Seth." She argued.

"Jeez, calm down, Bells. Save the hissy fit." Jacob held up his hands as if to ward her off. "I just don't think it's a good idea that's all. Not with Paul's quick temper and all."

"Well I do. Your dad thinks I've been doing a good job with Seth. I'd help you too if you'd only pull your head out of your ass and talk to me properly." Bella had no idea where all this anger was coming from. She had been trying to act cool and composed around Jacob while she subtly tried to ingratiate herself into his good graces again. Now that was ruined in one fell swoop as she unleashed the full torrent of her anger at him.

"I do talk to you." Jacob scowled.

"Hello, goodbye and goodnight do not count as a proper conversation." Bella snapped.

"Well you're lucky you're even getting that." Jacob slowly lost his temper. Who the hell did she think she was having a go at him for no rational reason? He ignored the fact that he loved seeing the colour rise in Bella's cheeks, and the fire flashing in her eyes as she raged at him. It had been too long since he had seen her so full of life. But still she was taking it too far.

"Lucky?" Bella jabbed her finger at him as she tried to emphasise her point. "I have been trying my hardest to make things right with you, Jacob. But you won't give me an inch. Do you think I like slaving in the kitchen night after night to feed your bottomless pit of a stomach?"

"It's the least you could do to earn your keep." Jacob retorted as he grabbed her offending finger in his warm grip. "It's rude to point."

"Ugh!" Bella raised her other hand to hit him in the chest but Jacob caught her wrist before she had a chance to.

"Unless you want to break your hand I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jacob said in a superior tone which just infuriated Bella further.

"You really think you're something, don't you." Bella spat as she tried to yank her wrist out of his hold.

"I am definitely something." Jacob agreed as he pulled her closer without conscious thought. Now she was so near Jacob, Bella could feel the supernatural warmth pouring from his body. It had been a while since she had been this close to him. The air vibrated with tension as they both fell silent and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Jacob still had hold of her wrist. Bella was no longer trying to wriggle free. Instead she was captivated by the heat in Jacob's dark eyes. It made her skin burn, in a good way. She felt breathless and a little dizzy. What was happening? This was Jacob. Jacob Black, her best friend.

With his free hand Jacob reached out and put a finger under Bella's chin to lift it higher. A faint moan left her lips when he touched her. Bella's skin was burning before but now it was on fire. Her legs felt like jelly and she had the urge to lean into Jacob and press her body onto his so she could absorb some more of his heat. What was wrong with her?

"Bells." Even the way he said her name in that deep, husky voice of his, set her nerve endings tingling. She longed for him to say her name like that again. "I think…." Before he could continue they heard the front door open. They quickly drew apart as Seth bounded into the room.

"Hello, Bella. I forgot to say my mom h…." Seth paused as he finally seemed to realise he had interrupted something. Jacob was glaring at him while Bella was looking extremely flustered. "Um…my mom says…um… you should come over to dinner. She'd like to thank you for helping me with my schoolwork." He finished in a rush.

"I…I'd love to." Bella agreed quickly as she avoided looking at him directly.

"You too, Jake." Seth continued. "And Billy and Charlie."

Jacob grabbed the young shifter by the shoulder and began to drag him out of the house. "We'll come." He said quickly before Seth could protest. "See you later." He shoved Seth out of the door and shut it in his face.

"That was rude." Bella said faintly as she stared up at Jacob. She licked her lips to moisten them and nearly came undone when she saw Jacob staring at her mouth, entranced.

The front door opened again causing Jacob to growl and making Bella's heart flutter. Seth barged back in wearing an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I forgot to tell…."

"Seth." Jacob growled in response.

"What?" Seth said in confusion.

"Run." Jacob snapped at him as he began to chase the younger wolf out of the house.

When they were gone Bella put her hand over her chest as she let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. What the hell had just happened? She had never felt anything like that before, ever. She sat down on the old couch and tried to sort through the confusion clouding her mind. This was Jacob, Jacob who was her best friend. She couldn't understand the effect he was having on her all of a sudden. They had always been close. Their friendship had been very touchy feely. They would often hold hands or he would put a friendly arm across her shoulders. She recalled all the days spent in the house or the Taj, all the long conversations they'd had, the secrets they'd told each other. The intense feelings they'd shared. Bella had once thought to herself how difficult it was to relate to people, but with Jacob it had been easy right from the start. It was when he turned wolf that their relationship had become difficult and the tension had started. But had she been reading the tension wrong. She wasn't blind. Jacob was handsome, she had called him sort of beautiful once, and he was. He was a beautiful man. He had a pure spirit. But attraction, the hot, lustful, passionate kind wasn't something she had allowed herself to feel for him. But she couldn't deny it now. It had just hit her like a thunderbolt.

Bella gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she glanced around guiltily as If worried someone could hear what she was thinking. She was attracted to Jacob, not just emotionally but physically as well. And Bella had no idea what she was going to do about it.

* * *

Jacob didn't come back. Bella expected he was feeling pretty much like she was, confused. It had probably been a good thing that Seth had interrupted them. Bella was alone at the Black's house. Billy was at a council meeting and Charlie was still at work. To keep herself preoccupied Bella began to cook dinner. She had been doing some research into preparing simple diabetic meals. The shop bought kind was tasteless, so she thought she would have a stab at making her own version. Billy had been enjoying being her test subject. He said he hadn't eaten so well in years. Bella had to concede his pallor did look a lot healthier and his blood sugar levels were stable. She lamented the fact that she hadn't tried to help out the Black's before like this. Jacob and Billy had given her so much in the past. Their home had become her haven when Edward had left, and she had done nothing to show her appreciation. She was glad that she could so now.

As she was preparing the sauce there was a knock at the front door. Bella sighed irritably as she turned down the heat on the stove and hurried to answer the door. To her surprise it was a delivery driver, and the parcel he was transporting was for her. Bella signed the docket, thanked the delivery guy before going back inside. She already had a sinking feeling that she knew who had sent the mysterious package. Other than her father, Billy and the pack no one else knew she was staying in La Push. That only left Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. It had been a few days since Edward and Carlisle had ambushed Charlie at work. She had wanted to call Edward to reassure him she was alright, but had not been alone long enough to use the phone. Charlie still had her cell.

Bella checked the dinner again before sitting down at the kitchen table and ripping open the package. Inside was a new cell phone, an expensive one by the make. There was also a letter. Just like she had suspected it was from Edward. With trembling fingers, Bella opened the letter and scanned the contents.

" _My love,_

 _I have been so worried about you. This forced separation has been painful. I tried to speak to Charlie, as I know that you must have done yourself, but unfortunately my efforts were in vain. I cannot comprehend their audacity, keeping you locked up like this under house arrest. Neither the wolf pack nor your father will respond to diplomacy so our options have become limited. I have to assume that they have taken your cell phone, which in my opinion is a violation of your human rights. I know you would have contacted me otherwise._

 _I have tried to be patient but it has been days now. I am doing my best to abide by the treaty but I am not sure how much longer I can restrain myself from staging a rescue attempt. I really need to hear your sweet voice, my love. I have sent you this cell phone so you can call me when you get the chance to be alone. All the numbers you need are already programmed into it. I am hoping that together, we can plan a way to get you off the reservation with the least repercussions._

 _I love you Bella._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Edward."_

"Shit." Bella cursed as the pans began to boil over on the stove.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it. All hell breaks loose in this chapter!**_

 **Part Eight**

When Jacob and Billy came back home they nearly choked on the air freshener that Bella was spraying liberally around the house. Jacob had picked his dad up from the tribal meeting so he wouldn't have to make his own way back. They both coughed and spluttered as they entered the front room. It looked like Bella had been on a cleaning spree. Everything was spick and span. There was nothing out of place. As Jacob glanced in the laundry room he noticed that all the washing had been done and ironed. Bella had separated his and Billy's clothing so they were in neat piles by the dryer. The towels were all fluffy and plumped up. Jacob bet if he went into the bathroom that the bath and sink would be gleaming. Bella going on a manic spring clean could mean only one thing, something had happened. Before he could voice his suspicions Bella spoke first.

"Dad called, he'll be home in a few. I have your dinners warming in the oven. Sit yourselves down and make yourselves comfortable while I serve." Bella said over enthusiastically. She sounded like a nineteen fifties housewife.

Jacob knew that something was definitely up with her. He left Billy grinning like a fool as he settled himself happily at the table. Billy had tucked his paper napkin into the collar of his shirt and held in his knife and fork in his hand as he waited. Jacob flashed his father a look of disapproval. Obviously his stomach trumped worrying about why Bella was acting so oddly.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he watched Bella bend down and carefully pull out the food.

"Nothing at all." Bella replied with grim determination and a forced smile as she avoided looking directly at him. "Sit down, Jake." She urged him.

"Bella." Jacob said warningly as he took the plates from her and helped her carry them to the table.

"I'm fine." Bella hissed as she frowned. "Sit down and eat." She ordered him.

Jacob scowled as he gave in and dumped the plates on the table. As he did so Charlie arrived. He was soaked to the skin. Jacob and Billy had just escaped a heavy downpour but Charlie hadn't been so lucky. He grumbled as he took off his jacket and shook the water out of it.

"Dad, I've just cleaned that." Bella complained as she watched the dirty water drip all over the clean floor.

"Sorry, kiddo." Charlie looked chagrined as he lifted up his muddy boots.

"Great." Bella muttered as she grabbed the mop and bucket and shooed Charlie into the kitchen. "Your dinner's on the table."

"Leave that, Bells." Charlie tried to snatch the mop off of her but Bella glared at him and he backed off. "What about your dinner?" He asked instead.

"I've already eaten." Bella huffed as she swirled the mop in the bucket of water before she began to vigorously use it to clean up the mud.

Charlie sighed in defeat. Like Jacob, he knew that something must have upset Bella for her to be cleaning maniacally like this. Perhaps being under house arrest was getting her down. He thought she had begun to accept the way things were but maybe that was him just being naïve. Charlie joined Billy and Jacob at the table. Billy was hoovering up his meal and had already nearly finished. Jacob was scowling at his plate as if it had offended him. "Bad day, son." Charlie asked as he placed his napkin across his lap and began to eat the meal Bella had prepared.

"Yes, and it just got a whole lot worse." Jacob muttered as he stabbed at one of his potatoes with his fork, scowling as he glanced in Bella's direction.

Charlie and Billy exchanged a dubious look. It appeared their offspring had fallen out again. With heavy sighs they continued to eat while trying to ignore the frosty atmosphere.

* * *

Jacob was in a foul mood. Bella had been deliberately avoiding him ever since dinner. He had tried to talk to her on numerous occasions but she only gave him one word answers and made sure to keep close to Charlie so they couldn't have a proper conversation. It was now obvious to Jacob that she was upset about the intense moment they had shared earlier that day before stupid Seth had interrupted them. Hence Bella's mad cleaning spree. She was probably regretting what had happened and was doing her best to distract herself. Jacob felt like an idiot for thinking anything had changed. But then he had always been a fool as far as Bella Swan was concerned. He had slipped but he wouldn't be doing so again.

He left for his patrol shift in a temper. He was riled up and hoped that Victoria made an appearance. The way he felt right now he was certain he could catch her, he was pumped full of adrenaline. The downside was that Sam had paired him up with Paul. It was bad enough that he had been forced to put up with Lahote all day during the tutoring session, but now he was going to have to endure more of his unwanted company through the night. Life was definitely taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

As soon as Jacob left Bella went to bed. She was on edge after feeling Charlie and Billy's eyes on her all night. They knew something was up. So did Jacob. But there was no way she could enlighten any of them about what was really troubling her. The damn cell phone felt like it weighed a ton as she slipped it out from under her pillow. She hadn't known where else to hide it. As soon as she had read Edward's note she had cleaned the house from top to bottom in case there was any residual vampire stench left over from the package. The last thing she needed was for Jacob's sensitive nose to discover what Edward had sent, and then kick off about it. No, she needed time to think about what to do. She flipped it open and the light from the screen illuminated her worried face.

Bella scrolled through the numbers Edward had programmed into the expensive cell until she came to his. Her finger hesitated over his name as she warred with herself whether to call or not. Her hand began to shake and she immediately switched off the phone and put it back under her pillow. Bella felt utterly conflicted and miserable. Edward had put her in an impossible position by sending her the damn thing. She was anxious in case he carried out his threat and tried to stage a rescue attempt, which would mean breaking the treaty and pitting the Cullen's against the wolf pack. Or if she gave up the cell to Charlie then that would cause another whole heap of trouble. She couldn't win either way. The cell beeped a couple of times making Bella jump. She put her hand over her racing heart as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. She pulled the phone out again and flipped it open. The beep had been an incoming message. It was Edward begging her to call.

"Oh god, what am I supposed to do." Bella lamented as she held the phone tightly in her hands. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she tried to work out a way to fix her quandary.

* * *

Jacob was left with a large clump of Paul's fur in his mouth as he watched Lahote hightail it down First beach. They had only been patrolling for an hour and Paul had already gotten on his last nerve. His inability to learn when to keep his mouth shut had earned him a nasty bite and a bald spot on his right flank, courtesy of Jacob. Jacob spat the fur out of his mouth and howled his annoyance up at the heavens. He felt so pissed off and full of anger. What had happened with Bella had really gotten under his skin and he couldn't shake the tension. He was glad when he felt Paul phase out. The tool was probably on his way home nursing his hurt pride. Good! Jacob didn't care if he patrolled alone. It was better than having Paul winding him up. At least now he had no others sharing the space in his head which gave him time to think.

* * *

It was midnight when Bella finally made her decision. Charlie and Billy had retired to bed. She could hear her father's snores reverberating down the hall. The cell phone was now back in its wrappings. She had scrawled _sorry, now is not the right time_ on the back of Edward's note and stuffed it back in the package along with the phone. It was taped up so tight it would take a professional locksmith or a vampire to get inside it. In thick red pen Bella had written _return to sender_ on the front of the package. Now she had to get it to the post box without anyone seeing her. She knew her best shot would be under cover of darkness. Jacob was still out patrolling, and Charlie and Billy were fast asleep. Bella glanced at the twin's bedroom window. With her father in the front room she couldn't use the front door. So she was going to have to sneak out of the window instead.

Bella pushed up the window and winced as it squeaked. She held her breath as she waited to hear if the noise had disturbed the two men. But no, Charlie was still snoring and there were no sounds from Billy's room. Bella exhaled slowly in relief and began to climb out of the window. Gravity always seemed to elude her. She more fell out of the window then climbed. Her butt landed on the hard ground outside and she let out a pained yelp _. So much for being quiet!_ Bella scrambled back onto her feet and hurriedly leaned inside the window to retrieve the package. The wood from the sill dug into her stomach as she teetered on the ledge, one arm extended to grab the package. Why, oh why hadn't she chucked the package out first? After groping around wildly in the dark her fingers made contact with it, and she hastily pulled it toward her. But her efforts were in vain. A hand suddenly grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her out of the window and back outside. She cried out in fright as the package fell from her limp fingers and fell to the ground with a dull thud, right at the feet of Paul Lahote.

"Well, well. Trying to send an SOS to the vamps are we." Paul sneered as he ducked down and retrieved the package. He shook it and the cell phone rattled inside. Bella tried to make a lunge for it, but Lahote held it out of her reach before ripping the package open easily.

"Give it back to me." Bella cried desperately as she tried to reach for the package again. She couldn't understand what Lahote was even doing there. She had no idea he had come to do some damage to Jacob's car in revenge for attacking him and making him feel inferior earlier that night. It was only coincidence that he had caught Bella hanging out of her window.

Paul grabbed her hands with one of his while he used the other to tip the package upside down. The cell phone clattered onto the ground followed by Edward's note. Paul looked at Bella in disgust as he released her hands and picked up the incriminating items. He didn't bother looking at the wrappings. He screwed up the package and threw it to one side before scanning the contents of Edward's note and the cell phone.

"Caught red handed." Paul crowed as he waved Edward's note in her face. "You really are a vampire girl through and through."

"You've got it wrong." Anguished tears began to fall down Bella's face as she stared miserably at Paul.

"The evidence speaks for itself, darlin.'" Paul spat sarcastically. He grabbed the top of her arm and led her around to the front of the house. Bella fought him all the way but his grip was too strong. He marched inside, flipping on all the lights, which instantly disturbed Charlie.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie blustered as he rolled off the camp bed and glared at Paul.

"This, Chief Swan." Paul stated triumphantly as he dropped the cell phone and the note in the older man's lap.

Bella stared at her father in horror as Charlie picked up the note and read what Edward had written. His jaw tightened and his eyes became hard. He didn't see the message his daughter had scrawled on the back or the package that Paul had screwed up outside. "You can go now, Paul." Charlie said coldly.

Paul just shrugged as he smirked at Bella. "Night vampire girl." He drawled before leaving.

"Dad, it's not what you think." Bella pleaded.

Billy had been alerted by all the noise. He was just easing himself into his chair when suddenly he heard Charlie raising his voice as he berated Bella for her supposed betrayal. "Shit." He cursed as he hurriedly rolled his chair out of his room so that he could find out what the hell was going on.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Nine**

Paul wasted no time in letting Jacob know what had happened with Bella. He phased in as the patrol shift neared its end and simply let his thoughts speak for him. He felt triumphant as he felt Jacob's anger through the pack mind link. "What else did you expect, Black?" He sneered. "She was always a vampire girl. Keeping her under house arrest on the res was never gonna change that."

Jacob's roar was so loud that it sent the birds flying from their roosts in the trees. They went spiralling up in the air, crying with alarm. It reverberated around the forest and alerted the other wolves that trouble was afoot. One by one they rushed out of their homes and phased. They were all stunned for a few seconds as Jacob's rage hit them like a bullet to the brain. Sam was the first to recollect himself as he tried to sort through the turbulent thoughts he was being bombarded with. "Damn." He cursed when he realised it was all about Bella. "Quick we need to get to Jacob before he finds Lahote and does the tool some serious damage." Sam ordered the others.

The pack got to both wolves just in time. Jacob had pounced on an unsuspecting Paul and had sunk his sharp teeth into his neck. Paul bowed down under Jacob's greater weight and the wind was knocked from his body. "You bastard." Jacob swore. "You did this deliberately to get back at me."

"I was doing my duty. I showed where Bella's loyalties really lie and it's not with you." Paul retorted as he tried in vain to shake Jacob off. "She's a b…."

Jacob bit down harder on Paul's neck, making the grey wolf whine in pain. Jacob was beyond reason. He felt hurt and deeply betrayed, and he hated the fact that Paul Lahote was getting pleasure out of it. "Keep your foul mouth shut, Lahote." He growled as he shook Paul viciously.

"Easy, Jake." Sam was beside them now. Paul was making choking sounds as Jacob gave him a pounding. "Let him go now."

"NO!" Jacob raged. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Not by you, and not like this." Sam warned him. "Let him go now."

Jacob fought Sam's Alpha command. He was so fucking angry. He hated knowing that everyone was there to witness his despair. Sam ordered him to release Paul again and Jacob finally gave in. He allowed his jaws to go slack and Paul fell to the ground like a pile of soggy noodles. Paul's breathing was ragged as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Jacob had been close to piercing his windpipe.

Sam looked down at his fallen brother coldly. He was tired of Lahote causing trouble. He hadn't exposed Bella through any sense of loyalty to the pack or the tribe. He had done it to cause Jacob harm, and that didn't sit well with Sam or any of the others. "You'll take a while to heal." Sam told Paul. "While you're lying there in the dirt feeling sorry for yourself, think about what you've done. You're lucky Jake didn't kill you." He turned away and began to head home. "Disperse." He ordered the rest of the pack. "Quil, Embry your shift starts now."

Sam felt Leah's eyes on him. He stopped moving and glanced behind him. For once she had no sarcastic comments for him. Instead she appeared thoughtful. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Leah finally broke contact and headed in the direction Jacob had gone. For a moment Sam almost went to follow her, but then the familiar pull to return to Emily kicked in and he was forced to abandon what he really wanted to do and instead he began to lope home.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Leah." Jacob snapped as he realised that the she-wolf was following him. "I don't need you saying you told me so."

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Leah said sarcastically. "Just pull your head out of your ass and watch."

Jacob fell silent as Leah projected her thoughts at him. He saw her paying an unexpected visit to Bella. He had no idea this had happened. Neither Bella nor his father had mentioned anything. He became still as he saw an image of Leah offering Bella a chance to escape, and then a wary looking Bella telling the she-wolf no.

"She could have escaped days ago. I would have helped her. I've never trusted her, but she took me by surprise and actually declined my offer. She gained a bit of my respect that day. There has to be more to things than what that idiot Paul showed you." Leah told Jacob quietly. "All I'm saying is don't let your anger get the better of you. Go and talk to her calmly. Hear her out. Otherwise you will drive her away for good and it will be your own fault." Leah didn't wait for Jacob to respond. Instead she turned away from him and disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

"Chief, calm down." Billy yelled at his friend. He still had no idea what was happening, but he didn't like the way that Charlie was shouting at Bella. The poor girl looked distraught. Billy had never seen Charlie this angry, not even when he had first found out about Jacob and Edward.

Charlie fell silent as he turned away from Bella and sat down on the camp bed. "Go to your room, Bella." He muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face. He suddenly felt weary. He couldn't handle the disappointment he felt inside over what his daughter had done. In fact he couldn't bear to look at her.

"So you're not even going to give me the chance to defend myself." Bella said as she gazed at her father disconsolately.

Billy reached out and patted Bella's hand as he smiled at her kindly. "Do as your dad says for now, Bella. We'll all talk in the morning." He advised.

Bella's lips wobbled as she tried to hold back her tears. She gave her father a desperate look, but Charlie continued to ignore her. Eventually she gave up and walked away, her face hidden behind her long hair and her shoulders slumped. Billy waited until he was certain he heard the door to her bedroom close before he confronted his friend. "Charlie Swan, what the hell have you gone and done now." He demanded.

* * *

Bella opened her bag and began to pack her clothes. She didn't bother folding them, instead she shoved them roughly inside, uncaring whether they got crumpled. Angry tears rolled unchecked down her face as she methodically began to clear up the twin's room. Within half an hour she was done. As she gazed around more tears spilled out of her eyes. The room appeared lifeless without her familiar things scattered around. It was heart breaking to admit that she had begun to think of this place like home, she had begun to settle. It was pitiful to think how everything had fallen apart so quickly. She had been trying to make an effort to change, to reconnect with Charlie, to get Jacob to forgive her, and the pack too. But it was all pointless. None of them trusted her. None of them gave her a chance to explain. Edward had been right all along. Her home was with him and the Cullen's now. Living just brought nothing but pain and hurt. She was sick of being clumsy, useless and untrustworthy. They all called her selfish, and perhaps she was, but who had made her that way. Where was the understanding from their side? Charlie purported to love her, but he had been acting like a jailor. He didn't want to listen or try to understand. None of them did, not even Jacob.

Looking around the room one last time, Bella went over to the window, and then shoved her bag outside. It hit the earth with a dull thud. She didn't care whether Charlie or Billy heard. Their feelings about her were clear. Everyone would be better off without her in their lives. All she did was make them unhappy because she wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough for Edward either, but when she was changed, then she would be. She would be his equal. No one would have to worry about her safety then. Or take care of her. She would be able to take care of herself. She wouldn't have to feel ashamed of who she was. Bella Swan would be dead and in her place would be a stronger, more graceful version. She would be reborn as Bella Cullen and would never have to apologise for being who she was ever again.

Bella felt more tears run down her face as she carefully clambered out of the window. She hit her knee on the sill and she cursed her clumsiness in her head. She just couldn't do anything right. Her mood plummeted further as she realised the bag had come undone and her things were scattered on the muddy ground. With her back to the wall Bella slid down until her butt reached the dirt. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face against them. She didn't bother picking up her clothes, there was no point. She was so tired of it all. Bella's shoulders shook as she gave into her despair and began to sob as if her heart would break.

She was still there four hours later when Jacob found her…

* * *

Jacob hunkered down in front of Bella. He reached out and gently stroked her sweaty hair which had fallen over her face. At his touch Bella jerked upright. Her face was red and streaked with tears. She stared at him blearily, not sure if he was really there or was some sort of figment of her imagination. "I didn't do it." She whispered. "I didn't."

"I know you didn't." Jacob replied softly as he held up the package which Paul had screwed up and thrown carelessly on the ground. "I found this with return to sender scrawled across it."

Bella reached out with trembling fingers and took the soggy wrapping from his hand. "I was sending it back. I didn't ring him." She mumbled. Her eyes were far away as if she was talking to herself.

Jacob frowned. He gently touched her forehead with the back of his hand. She was burning up. "Bells, how long have you been out here?"

"I dunno." Bella dropped the package and gazed around in confusion. Her head was aching. Her eyes drifted back to Jacob. Most of him was in shadow and she wondered if she was dreaming. She felt so disorientated. "Are you really here?" She checked.

"I'm really here." Jacob assured her as he quickly gathered up Bella's clothes and stuffed them back in her bag. He hoisted it on his shoulder and then bent down to pick her up. She was as light as a feather.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella murmured as she lolled in his arms. Her mind was beginning to drift and her eyes closed.

"Somewhere warm." Jacob replied as he gazed down at her worriedly. She must have caught a chill from being outside in the cold for god knows how long and all the stress she had endured. He hurried into the house so he could make her more comfortable and get some help.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Ten**

Bella woke up with her throat on fire. She swallowed a couple of times and winced as it tightened up. She had caught a chill. Before she had a chance to think a mug of hot lemon mixed with honey was thrust at her. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." Bella turned her head to find Charlie sitting on the edge of her bed. He didn't seem angry anymore, just tired.

"Dad." Bella croaked painfully as she took the mug and began to sip the soothing liquid. It eased the pain in her throat and she relaxed.

Charlie plumped up Bella's pillows as he watched her slowly finish the drink. "Better?" He asked when she eventually passed the empty mug back to him.

"Yes."

"Good." Charlie cleared his throat as he put the mug on the bedside cabinet. He suddenly found himself at a loss. He had a whole speech prepared but as soon as Bella had woken up from her fever, the words eluded him. "Um…look Bells, I overreacted, okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did without giving you a chance to explain. That was wrong of me." He paused as he looked at his daughters white face. She had been in bed with a high temperature for two days. He had wanted to take her to hospital to get checked out but Sue had assured him that Bella would be fine. She needed rest and some TLC. "But you should have confided in me about Cullen sending you that cell phone."

Bella felt her throat tighten again as she became upset. She didn't remember much about the last few days. Her last memory was of Jacob carrying her into the house, after that everything was hazy. But the feelings of despair and guilt still haunted her. She couldn't shake off her anger at the way her father had spoken to her without giving her a chance to explain. While she had been lying in bed fighting the fever, she kept dreaming about her mother. It had been a long while since she had seen Renee, and she yearned to feel her comforting arms around her. "Did you tell mom about me being sick?" She rasped.

"No." Charlie mumbled. "You know what your mother's like. I didn't need her asking a hundred questions."

Bella bowed her head and coughed. Charlie sighed and reached out to rub her back. "Sue says it will take a couple of more days to pass, then you should feel as right as rain again."

Bella looked at him sadly. "I miss mom."

Charlie's expression softened. "I know you do, kiddo."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. She couldn't help it. She was just feeling so low. Even though Renee wasn't what you would call motherly, she did have an innate ability to find the best in situations. Bella had taken the more serious adult role when she lived with her mother. Renee on the other hand was flighty and became swept up in her enthusiasms. She had a childlike view of the world, and found joy in the oddest things. Bella wished she could feel some of that joy now. She was tired of feeling so insecure. She felt removed from Charlie right now and wanted her mother's unique brand of comfort.

Charlie saw her tears and frowned. "You feeling sick again, Bells?"

"No." Bella shook her head. She swallowed thickly as she finally raised her eyes to his. "I want to go and stay with mom. I need a break, dad. I need to get away from here."

Her words were like a punch to the gut. Charlie stared at her for a moment, not sure how to respond. He could see the distrust in her eyes. He had pushed her too hard and now she was withdrawing from him. Billy had warned him to tread gently where Bella was concerned, but instead he had let his temper and hurt get the better of him. "I am sorry for not giving you a chance to explain, Bells." He apologised again. "But in the current circumstances there is no way you can go on a trip to see Renee."

"No, you don't understand." Bella replied quietly. "I'm going whether you agree or not. I'm eighteen, you can't legally stop me." She said no more. Instead she turned her back on him and lay on her side facing the wall.

* * *

"She hates me." Charlie confided in Billy and Jacob as he sat with them a little while later at the kitchen table. "She's adamant she wants to leave and go to stay with Renee."

"She's not thinking straight." Jacob scraped his chair back as he got up. "I'll go talk some sense into her."

"No." Charlie grabbed Jacob's arm and motioned for him to sit back down. "She doesn't want to see you right now."

"Why?" Jacob was alarmed to hear this. Charlie might have lost it with Bella, but after taking Leah's advice, he hadn't. There hadn't been much chance to talk properly with Bella while she had been feverish, but he had sat by her bed and held her hand while she fought it. He couldn't understand why she was taking this hard stance with him.

"Calm down, son." Billy warned him. "It's probably not personal. Bella is in a very distressed state. I don't think she knows where her head's at."

Jacob slumped in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm still the best one to get through to her. The more she stews on her feelings the more stubborn she gets. I know."

"What are you going to do, Chief?" Billy asked his friend. He frowned at Jacob, gesturing to his son to stop the annoying drumming. Jacob glared back at his father with a mulish expression before he finally caved in and stopped. "Can Renee maybe come and visit Bella here?"

"There's no chance of that. Renee hates Forks. It was only because Bella was on the verge of death that she managed to prise her skinny ass away from that new hubby of hers in Jacksonville." Charlie said darkly. He hated being reminded of the first time his daughter got injured. Cullen had sat by Bella's bedside constantly, pretending all the while that he was distraught, when he was the cause of her injuries. Why couldn't Bella see that? It was so frustrating how she idolised the leech.

"Maybe if Bella called Renee then." Billy said helplessly as he ran out of suggestions.

"No, Bells is determined to go." Charlie sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face. "I can't physically stop her leaving either. She is eighteen. The law is against me. All she would have to do is make an issue of it legally and I would be forced to watch her go."

"Then the fucking leech sinks his poisonous teeth into her once again." Jacob fumed as he hit his fist on the table. He was angry at Charlie for blowing up at Bella in the first place. She had made the decision to stay voluntarily when she confessed she was posting that damn package back to Cullen. But now she wanted out of La Push and away from all of them.

"Watch your language." Billy remonstrated with him. "Losing your temper won't get you anywhere. We've all seen the results of that." He gave both Jacob and Charlie a meaningful look.

Jacob scowled. "What do you suggest then?"

"Give her what she wants." Billy saw their expressions darken at this absurd notion. "Cool it." He said irritably. "Let Bella go and see Renee. You go with her, both of you. I hardly think the red headed leech is gonna be aware if you skip out of town for a few days. I highly doubt she has a passport. If there are any problems than I'm sure Jake can take care of them." He directed his words to Charlie.

Jacob visibly relaxed at this idea. He glanced at Charlie. The older man appeared thoughtful as he absorbed Billy's words. "I'll be a kickass bodyguard." He said with a smirk.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Jacob's idle boast before returning his attention to Billy. "You've forgotten one important person if I'm going to agree to this little impromptu trip."

"Who?" Billy asked in confusion.

"You, you old fool." Charlie teased. "You don't think I'm going to face my ex without my old buddy to back me up." He sat back in his chair as he saw an answering smile light up Billy's lined face. "We could both do with some vitamin D."

"Uh huh." Billy agreed amiably. "Soaking up the sun might do wonders for Bella's constitution too as well as improve her state of mind."

"That's what I'm counting on." Charlie crossed his fingers as he glanced down the hall toward his daughter's room.

* * *

"So you're just letting me go." Bella asked suspiciously.

"There are conditions." Charlie pointed out.

"Here we go." Bella muttered as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

Charlie ignored her anger and met her eyes steadily. "I'm coming with you and…"

"So am I." Jacob appeared suddenly in the doorway. He leaned against the frame nonchalantly.

Charlie turned and glared at Jacob, annoyed by the interruption. He had hoped to break the news gently to his daughter. Trust Jacob to bowl in and stir his daughter up again. Bella's cheeks had turned rosy and her face was livid. "You just had to invite yourself, didn't you?" She said hotly.

"Of course." Jacob smiled smugly as he saw Bella's fists clench. She was obviously feeling better if she felt up to sparring with him. Charlie looked worried. The older man didn't realise that this was just banter. Jacob knew Bella well enough to know that underneath all the false bluster she was glad that he was coming along. "Don't worry, Bells. I won't intrude on your mother and daughter time. I am sure there are other ways I can amuse myself." He continued.

"I bet you will." Bella muttered. "Just remember to behave when you're staying at my mom's. I'm not gonna clear up after you and I won't be cooking any fancy meals either." She retorted.

"We know that." Charlie interjected as he threw Jacob an annoyed glance. "This will be your chance to recuperate and de-stress. We won't be staying with Renee anyway. I've booked a small villa for the duration. We're only going to be there five days. I managed to get a cheap deal on line."

"What about your pack duties?" Bella was still focused on Jacob. For some reason his nonchalant attitude was getting under her skin.

"I've spoken to Sam." Jacob replied smoothly. "Paul is going to take up my slack as punishment for stirring. So it's all sorted."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Bella huffed.

"Yes." Charlie took over the conversation again as he motioned for Jacob to leave the room. He was getting irritated that his daughter and his friend's son were talking as if he wasn't even in the room. "Billy's coming too." He revealed much to Bella's surprise. "He'll keep me company while you're with Renee."

Jacob still hadn't left. Bella found her eyes drifting back to him. She couldn't help but notice how vital and alive he looked. Even standing still there was an undercurrent of restless energy about him. His t-shirt hugged his upper torso and did little to hide the contours of his muscular physique. He was gazing at her in amusement and this only riled her up further. She was intensely annoyed with herself that she couldn't seem to stop staring at him. And she knew that he knew what effect he was having on her. _Damn arrogant wolf boy,_ she thought to herself as she scowled.

"You feeling sick again, Bells?" Charlie asked in concern as he watched her face darken.

"No. I am fine." Bella muttered. "I'm just tired."

"Okay." Charlie patted her hand. "You get some sleep." He stood up and jerked his head for Jacob to leave ahead of him.

"Good night, Bells." Jacob called out to her.

Bella refused to answer. She turned her face to the wall and pulled her blankets up to her chin.

"Good night, Bells." Jacob said again loudly.

Bella's head popped up as her scowl deepened. "Good night." She snapped before facing the wall again.

Jacob grinned as he finally left the room with a bemused Charlie following behind. He couldn't understand what Jacob found so amusing. He would never understand their relationship. Charlie shook his head as he bid Bella goodnight and closed the door quietly after him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. The site was glitchy last night so some of you may have had problems reading chapter 10. It's up now though, I think!**_

 **Part Eleven**

"Stop it." Bella whispered fiercely to Jacob as she saw his eyes wander toward the gaggle of bikini clad Barbie clones that were huddled together in a tight group. They were giggling and pointing at Jacob. He had been attracting a lot of attention ever since he had stepped off the plane, especially of the female variety and it was irking Bella considerably. "You're doing it again." She hissed when she saw his eyes widen as one particular girl gave him an eyeful in a low cut dress.

"I can't help it." Jacob said as he tried to avoid all the tantalising female flesh on display. It wasn't easy, they were everywhere. "What do you want me to do? Close my eyes."

"Yes." Bella snapped as she glared at the Barbie clones, who just laughed at her overreaction.

"Then you'd have to hold my hand to steer me in the right direction." Jacob teased her lightly. He was enjoying watching Bella's green eyed monster come out. He hadn't called her on it, but it was obvious to everyone. He knew that she would deny it if he did say something.

"Better that then having to put up with this." Bella muttered as she grabbed his hand as if thinking he was actually going to close his eyes. She shot the blonde Barbie's a territorial glare as she hurried after Charlie and Billy who were just coming back with the car they had hired. Charlie pulled up beside them and waved. "You took your time." Bella complained as she dropped Jacob's hand and slid into the rear of the vehicle.

"Is the heat getting to you, Bells?" Charlie asked curiously as he looked at his daughter's angry face.

"No." Bella said mulishly as she folded her arms and stared out of the window. She ignored Jacob as he climbed into the seat beside her.

"You two haven't argued already, have you?" Billy questioned his son as he twisted his head around in the front seat to look at Jacob.

"Nope." Jacob said, popping the P. "I've just been enjoying the view."

"I bet you have." Billy replied knowingly as he noticed the blonde Barbie's beginning to make their way toward their hire car. "You better step on it, Chief." He warned Charlie. "Jake's fan club are about to hijack the car."

Charlie laughed as he pulled away from the sidewalk. He glanced in the mirror and saw his daughter's cheeks flush red as she scowled. She was clearly finding it difficult dealing with all the attention Jacob was getting. _Good_ , he thought to himself, _maybe she'll finally open her eyes_. With this thought at the forefront of his mind, he began to navigate his way through the traffic toward their rented villa.

* * *

"It's got a pool." Jacob crowed as he immediately tugged off his tight t-shirt and flung himself bodily into the water. He created a huge splash which drenched Charlie and Bella who were standing nearby. Billy laughed as he watched his son resurface. Jacob bobbed in the water and ran his hands through his dripping hair. "Come in, Bells." He called to her. "It's awesome."

"You are such an ass." Bella yelled as she glared at Jacob.

"Go on in, kiddo." Charlie urged her. "You're wet anyway."

Bella scowled again. It was becoming a permanent fixture on her face. While she was glaring at her dad, Jacob crept out of the pool. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her back in with him. Bella's arms flailed around as she tried to right herself but it was in vain. She hit the water and let out a loud gasp. Jacob had his arm clamped around her waist. He laughed as he pulled her upright and helped her to float. "You're in now."

"You idiot." Bella cursed as she pushed her sopping wet hair out of her face. Her t-shirt clung to her body and her jeans felt heavy on her legs. Charlie and Billy were looking at their offspring in amusement. "This is not funny." Bella complained as she pushed on Jacob's chest as she tried to make him release her. Having him so close, and feeling his supernatural warmth burning her skin, made butterflies kick off in her stomach. It was unnerving. His smooth tan skin glistened with water droplets in the bright sunshine, and it was hard not to admire his beauty. It was breath taking. It was only when she raised her eyes to his that she realised he wasn't looking at her face, but at her chest. Her thin t-shirt had turned see through and exposed her bra. Bella's face turned red as she shoved him again, forcing him to let go. "Ass."

"Chill, Bells." Jacob teased. He swam to the side and placed his hands on the edge as he got ready to get out of the pool. The broad muscles along his back flexed as he hauled himself out of the water. Bella was mesmerised. "You coming?"

Jacob's voice pulled her out of her funk and she flushed again. She waded over to the steps and ignored his offer of help to climb out. "I'm going to my room." Bella huffed as she covered her chest with her arms and stormed off into the villa.

Charlie and Billy exchanged a knowing glance. "This is gonna be a stormy week, Chief." Billy confided.

"Bring it on." Charlie grinned.

* * *

"Baby girl!" Renee cried as soon as she caught sight of her daughter. She rushed over to the hire car and yanked open the passenger door. "Look at you, all grown up. You are taller than me now." Renee sighed dreamily as she reached up and cupped Bella's cheeks in her hands, before planting a kiss on each one.

Bella gazed at her mother. It had been over a year since she had last seen Renee. Then it had been under distressing circumstances when she had been laid up in the hospital. Renee hadn't changed. Her hair was still cut in the same bobbed style. Her brown hair had a few highlights discreetly running through it. She was dressed in a white tank top and tiny denim shorts and her skin was tanned. Bella felt like a ghost beside her.

"We need to get some colour in those cheeks of yours." Renee crooned. She suddenly stopped talking as her eyes opened wide. "Well helloooo…." She drawled.

Bella groaned. Seeing her mother's reaction meant only one thing, Jacob had exited the vehicle. He grinned as Renee left Bella's side and held out her hand. "And who might you be." She enquired as her eyes discreetly skimmed his body admiringly.

"I'm Jake." Jacob grabbed Renee's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Oh my." Renee tittered. "You have got a strong grip." She put her hand on Jacob's arm and drew him closer to Bella. "You never said that you'd dumped that emo guy for this fabulous specimen."

"Mom." Bella said, appalled at Renee's blatant ogling. Her mother was staring at Jacob's chest in fascination. She seemed completely unaware that her ex-husband was nearby helping Billy into his wheelchair. She hadn't even greeted them. Bella was mortified. "Aren't you going to say hello to dad and Billy." She snapped.

"Oh, hello Charlie." Renee said as she waved her hand airily. "Still sporting that ridiculous moustache I see. And Billy." Renee turned on the charm as she finally let go of Jacob's arm and held out her hand to his father. "You're still looking fine." She winked at Billy and laughed flirtatiously.

"As do you." Billy replied in amusement as he clocked Charlie and Bella's twin stony expressions.

"Thank you, regular sessions at the gym help." Renee winked at Billy before returning her attention to Bella. "You could do with toning up, baby girl. I could introduce you to my personal trainer while you're here." Her eyes roamed Bella's conservative t-shirt and skinny jeans. "And we have to do something about your appalling dress sense. This is the sunshine state. You're not in Forks now, Bella. Show some skin."

Bella's face flushed as she averted her eyes. She had forgotten how critical Renee could be. She often let her mouth run away with her and didn't mince her words. "I love the way Bells dresses." Jacob broke through the awkward silence as he flung a protective arm across Bella's shoulders and drew her closer.

Renee seemed unaware of the tension. Charlie's face was grim but he kept silent when he saw Billy shooting him a warning look. "Aww Bells! Is that what you call my baby? How sweet." Renee pinched her daughter's left cheek before leading the way inside her rented accommodation.

* * *

Phil was out the back by their pool making some cocktails. He greeted Charlie and Billy heartily before pressing his concoctions into their hands. "Good to see you." He slapped both men on the back in a familiar fashion, which pissed them off at once. He then held his hand out to Jacob. "You must be the new boyfriend." He winced as Jacob shook his hand firmly. "Phew, that's some grip you've got there." He winced and flexed his fingers.

Bella couldn't help but smile. She knew Jacob had done that deliberately. Phil could be a bit of a tool. He was a jobbing baseball player and thought this gave him some kind of celebrity status even though he only played for minor teams. Renee's toy boy came over and hugged Bella awkwardly. "You're looking fine." He said before ruffling her hair as if she was a five year old.

"Do you like my new home, baby girl?" Renee reappeared wearing a floppy sunhat. Phil passed her a cocktail before slipping his arm around her waist. "There's my angel."

"Aww Phil." Renee planted a smacker on his lips, making their audience wince at the inappropriate display. "He's a charmer isn't he?" She giggled as she looked around at them all. "When are you going to start dating again, Charlie?" She asked as her eyes rested on her former husband.

Charlie looked at his ex-wife irritably. "When I have the time." He retorted as he put the ridiculous cocktail down and folded his arms defensively across his chest. "Some of us have to work you know. We can't sit in the sun all day."

"What do you mean by that?" Renee questioned as her expression darkened. "What does he mean, Phil?"

"He mean's nothing, sweetheart." Phil tried to soothe his wife's ruffled feathers but Renee wasn't having it.

"You're a jealous ass, Charlie Swan." Renee snapped as she dumped her cocktail over Charlie's head in a fit of pique. "You just can't bear to see me happy, can you?" She burst into a flood of tears before running into the house.

Charlie wiped his face with the back of his hands as he stared after his ex-wife. Everyone else looked at each other in awkward silence. "I suppose I should go and see to her." Phil said eventually, though he made no move to do so. He found it hard dealing with Renee when she was having one of her childish tantrums.

"I'll go." Bella sighed heavily as she followed her mother into the house. She had only been reunited with Renee for five minutes and she was already falling into her familiar role.

* * *

"He's jealous, baby girl." Renee sniffed as she took the napkin that Bella passed her. "He always has been."

"I don't think he meant anything." Bella said wearily.

"Of course he did. I'm not dumb. I know he was implying that I have it easy. But I don't. It's hard maintaining a relationship with a younger man, Bella. I have to make sure I keep in shape. I don't want Phil's eyes to wander." Renee dabbed at her eyes as she mopped up her tears.

"Has his eyes wandered?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Not that I know of, but I can't be too careful." Renee suddenly gripped Bella's hands tightly in her own. She stared intently into her eyes. "That's why you have to be careful, baby." She whispered sadly. "That boy out there won't stay with you for long if you don't buck your ideas up and make more of an effort. You can't go around looking and acting like you do, otherwise he will stray."

The old familiar insecurities began to take hold of Bella again as she gazed at her mother's desperate face. Once again she was implying that she wasn't good enough. "Jake is my friend." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he's very friendly. Just like that emo guy you dated. But attraction only lasts as long as you make an effort, baby girl. You look so pale and lifeless right now." Renee pulled Bella into a tight hug. "You're never going to be a great beauty or anything, but you can look quite presentable when you put a little makeup on and wear the right clothes." She released Bella and cupped her face in her hands instead. "I can help you do that, baby. I can make you better."

Moisture welled in Bella's eyes as she yanked her mother's hands away from her face. "You're always like this." She said brokenly. "Why can't you just be my mom?" Bella ran out of the room before Renee could respond.

 ** _A/N-thanks for reading! Do Renee's actions go some way to explaining Bella's self-esteem issues? Can you empathise with Bella more and understand why she fell under Edward's spell so easily? Let me know what you think, thanks._**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Painful Truth**

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it.**_

 **Part Twelve**

Jacob heard everything. He got in Bella's path as she bolted out of the villa. Her eyes were blurry with tears, and she would have careered into him if he hadn't grabbed hold of her arms to steady her. "It's okay, Bells." He said soothingly.

"You heard." Bella sobbed as she hung her head in shame.

"Everything she said in there was bullshit." Jacob told her as he rested his hands on the top of her shoulders and rubbed them gently. Bella could feel the heat trails from his fingers through the thin material of her t-shirt and she found it soothing. She breathed deeply through her nose as she tried to regain her composure. Charlie, Billy and Phil were looking at her curiously.

"I want to get out of here." Bella whispered agitatedly.

"Then we'll go." Jacob promised her. He gestured for Charlie and his father to come over and join them. Phil stayed where he was, looking over at Bella awkwardly. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed Bella crying over something Renee had said.

"What did your mother do?" Charlie questioned as he ducked down so he could peer into his daughter's tearstained face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella turned away from him. She hated being under such intense scrutiny. She just wanted to be alone, but figured her dad wouldn't allow it.

"Charlie can I have the keys to the car." Jacob asked, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Charlie frowned as he kept his eyes fixated on Bella. He was fuming inside. He was regretting letting Bella see Renee. He should have known that his ex-wife would screw things up. Why couldn't she for once stop being so self-absorbed and see what her attitude was doing to their daughter. He sometimes wondered what had attracted him to Renee in the first place. She had been pretty for sure, but it wasn't until they married that he realised how vain and narcissistic she could be.

"Just let him have them, Chief. We can get a cab back to the villa." Billy interjected. He guessed that Jacob wanted to take Bella somewhere away from prying eyes. He could clearly see that she was on the verge of losing it.

Charlie slowly dropped the car keys into Jacob's open palm. "Where are you going to go?"

"We'll be fine, Charlie. I promise." Jacob put his arm around Bella to shield her from the older men. She was trembling now as she tried to contain her tears and not have a full on melt down in front of her father. "I'll call." He said over his shoulder as he steered Bella toward the sidewalk where the hire care was parked.

Renee finally came out of the house. She had reapplied her makeup before coming outside. A pair of oversized sunglasses was perched on her nose, but she had removed the ridiculous floppy hat. "What's going on? Where is Bella going?" She asked in surprise as she watched the hire car tear off down the road.

Charlie turned to face his ex-wife. He shook his head at her in disgust. "You just couldn't stop being selfish for one day, could you. Our daughter needed you and you've driven her away again. Well congratulations Renee."

"Cocktails anyone?" Phil interrupted them as he joined his wife. He held out a glass toward Charlie who glared at him so fiercely that Phil actually took a step back. "I take that as a no then." He mumbled.

"Stuff your cocktails where the sun doesn't shine." Charlie snapped. "Come on Billy, we're leaving." He grabbed the handles of Billy's chair and pushed him out of the villa.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bella said disconsolately as she stared out at the road ahead. Her head was pounding. All she could hear were Renee's last words to her _….I can help you do that baby girl, I can make you better_. She had come to Jacksonville seeking her mother's comfort, but Renee had reverted to type and become hypercritical of her appearance and her personality. It had been the theme of Bella's life. According to Renee's philosophy you had to change who you were on the outside if you wanted to be accepted. No one would want to be your friend if you weren't attractive. How often in the past had she pointed out Bella's flaws? Bella couldn't remember a single time her mother had actually just accepted her for who she was. But who was she?

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob reached across and took her hand. He glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"I don't know who I am, Jacob." Bella whispered sadly as tears filled her eyes again.

"You're my Bells." Jacob turned to smile at her, but it faltered when he saw the intense sorrow marring her pretty face. He cursed Renee in his head. He always thought Charlie exaggerated things when he spoke about his ex-wife, but clearly it had been the truth. "Please don't take any of that crap your mom said to heart, Bella. None of it's true."

Bella sucked in her lower lip as she drew in a sharp breath. She wanted to cry but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jacob. She was surprised he was still with her. Shouldn't he have run off screaming by now? He had to see how crazy she was. "Why do you continue to put up with me, Jake?" She turned her head to look at him. His attention was focused on the road but he squeezed her hand as he drove. The traffic was building up the closer they got to the beach. From the fresh breeze that was blowing through the opened windows of the car, that was where she assumed he was heading. "I feel really lost." She continued, speaking as if to herself. "For so long I was my mom's carer until Phil came along, then I was Edward's Bella, then he left and then you…." Bella paused as she stared at Jacob's handsome profile. He was frowning. She wondered if he had heard a word she had said.

Jacob suddenly jerked the wheel to the right as he steered the car toward the side of the road. He parked up and switched off the engine. Bella sat up straighter in her seat as she looked at him in confusion. He was breathing heavily, almost as if he had been running. He stared straight ahead, his brow still furrowed. It was as if he was gearing himself up for something. He was still holding her hand. Bella put her other hand over the top of his so she was cocooning his between both of hers. His incredible warmth seeped through her skin and she let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella whispered as she finally allowed her tears to fall. They dripped onto their joined hands. A small sigh escaped Jacob's lips as he closed his eyes for a second before turning to face her. Bella gazed at him anxiously as she saw a determined light in his dark eyes. "What?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Bella." Jacob twisted around in his seat so he was facing her. He drew her hands closer to his; essentially pulling her along too so she was forced to shift closer to him. He saw the worry in her vibrant brown eyes and wished he could make it all go away. "I love you." He said simply as he kept his gaze fixed on her face. She was beautiful and she had no idea. It was her imperfections that made her so perfect in his eyes. "I've hated how things have been. You don't know how many times I've wanted to break through this wall that's come between us. But I couldn't. I was so angry at you for leaving me. I was even angrier when you came back with him, and forgave him as if nothing had happened. It ripped me up inside when you rejected me and told me that you planned on becoming one of them, that you were willing to throw your life away. That it meant so little to you…that I meant so little to you."

"Jake…." Bella's voice cracked as she spoke.

"But I didn't really understand." Jacob continued as he reached out with his free hand and gently caressed the side of her face. Bella closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. "I do now. These last few weeks have opened my eyes a bit. I've witnessed your torment. I've seen the way you struggle to try and be what you think others want you to be. You're one way with Cullen, another with your dad, and with me."

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised as more tears spilled out from under her closed lids.

"You keep saying sorry. You don't need to." Jacob continued to stroke her face. "You don't need to be anyone other than yourself, honey. I love you for who you are. Don't you see that?"

Bella opened her eyes. They shimmered with moisture as she smiled at him tremulously. "I just don't know how to be myself." She confessed. "How can I be Bella Swan when I don't even like her very much?"

"Let me help you." Jacob tugged her closer as he leaned his forehead against hers. His warm breath ghosted across her skin as his fingers blazed a heat trail down her cheek.

"I'm not sure you can fix me, Jake."

"You don't need fixing, Bells. You just need to see yourself through my eyes." Jacob dared to press his mouth onto hers. He heard Bella gasp as she became very still. She didn't draw away from him but remained frozen in place. Their breaths mingled as Jacob gently cupped the back of her head and began to skim his lips across hers. He didn't push her; it was just a gentle kiss, a promise of things to come if only she would let him in. After a moment he pulled away and smiled. "You feel better now."

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she nodded. "Much better." She agreed.

Jacob grinned as he released her and switched on the engine. "Fancy some ice cream?" He asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

A small giggle burst forth from Bella. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. She nodded instead. Jacob laughed at her stunned expression as he pulled back onto the road and continued to drive toward the beach.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Thirteen**

Bella and Jacob walked along the shoreline eating their ice creams. Bella had rolled up her jeans and taken off her shoes so she could paddle in the surf. Jacob was wearing board shorts. He went barefoot too. They strolled along talking quietly together. Bella tried to ignore the looks they were getting. Jacob, being who he was, attracted quite a lot of attention. He stood head and shoulders above the other guys, and with his toned physique and tan skin the ladies couldn't keep their eyes off him. Bella noticed the envious looks she kept getting from the bikini clad babes dotted around the beach. Instead of feeling insecure in herself she actually felt proud. She was the one with Jacob, not them. Bella stood taller and put her shoulders back. She was tired of being hunched over as if trying to make herself disappear.

"You alright, Bells." Jacob noticed her change in posture and smiled. He had already finished his ice cream and was eyeing her cornet hungrily. Bella rolled her eyes and passed it to him. "Thanks." He winked at her as he began to demolish what was left of her ice cream.

"You're welcome." Bella stopped walking and looked up at the horizon. The sea was a lovely azure blue. There was not a cloud anywhere. The sky looked like it could go on forever. Bella closed her eyes and revelled in the warmth. In truth she was feeling hot. Her clothes were sticking to her skin and she wished she had brought some shorts with her. She was overdressed for this kind of weather.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked after a while when she didn't move from her spot.

Bella stretched her arms above her head as she opened her eyes again. "I was thinking I might hit the shops."

Jacob raised his eyebrows at this pronouncement. Bella hated shopping. "What brought this on?" He enquired curiously.

A small smile crossed Bella's lips as she put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun so she could see him more clearly. "I'm thinking if I want to find out who Bella Swan really is, maybe I should start with a makeover."

Jacob frowned. "I thought the whole point was to love yourself, not change how you dress."

Bella suppressed another smile. "That's not what I'm doing. It's damn hot here, Jake. I'm sweating in these jeans. I was being stubborn wearing them. I want to buy some more appropriate clothes."

"Oh well that's alright then." Jacob said in relief as he threw an arm across her shoulders and led the way off the beach.

* * *

"What do you think?" Bella came out of the changing room and did a little twirl in front of Jacob. He had been waiting for her, feeling very uncomfortable standing next to the lingerie department. Who the hell put changing rooms near all the underwear? It was a stupid thing to do. He had been attracting some very odd looks from the other customers. Some of them snickered as they passed. They must think he was a right weirdo. It was only because of Bella that he was enduring all this. So he was ecstatic when she finally emerged. "You look awesome, Bells." He said hurriedly without looking at her properly.

"Jake, you didn't even glance at me." Bella whined.

Jacob sighed. "Honey, I just want to get away from all this s….wow!" He stopped midsentence when his eyes landed on Bella. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at him. She had exchanged her jeans and form fitting t-shirt for a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Jacob had never had the pleasure of seeing her legs before and he enjoyed the view now as a grin lit up his face. "You look….." He couldn't seem to form words as he motioned with his hand toward her new get up.

"You ass." Bella scowled, although secretly she was pleased with his reaction. "I'm gonna leave these on and take the tags to the check out." She ducked back into the changing room again to retrieve her jeans and t-shirt. She was still barefoot. As she took the lead and headed for the till, she by passed a stand selling flip flops. She hurriedly looked for some her size and then slipped them on.

Jacob was still mesmerised by the sight of her shapely legs. He couldn't take his eyes off them. Luckily he was walking behind Bella and she couldn't see him ogling, although an old lady tutted at him as he passed her. Jacob had the grace to look embarrassed as he shrugged his shoulders at the old lady. Her lips thinned as she gave him a haughty stare. Jacob was thankful when they reached the checkout. This impromptu shopping trip had been stressful enough already. He watched as Bella purchased her items. She had added a pair of cheap sunglasses to her pile and a baseball cap.

"My boyfriend wouldn't come shopping with me." The young girl behind the till confided to Bella. "You're lucky. He's a looker too." She added as she admired Jacob discreetly.

"He has his uses." Bella agreed. She was well aware that he could hear every word that was being said, although the clueless check out girl had no such privilege.

"I bet he does." The young girl sighed dreamily as she checked out Jacob again. "Is he good in bed?"

Bella's skin flushed. She heard Jacob chuckle behind her as she snatched her new purchases and stared at the checkout girl irritably. "Keep the change." She snapped before marching out of the store.

"What change?" The young girl questioned as she gazed after Bella in confusion.

* * *

"Thank the spirits that's over." Jacob said in relief as they emerged back into the sun. The sidewalk was packed full of people. It was lunchtime and seeing all the food they were carrying plus the tantalising smells coming from the fast food joints was making his stomach rumble.

"I'm not done yet." Bella replied as she shoved her bag at him.

"I'm not your servant." Jacob complained as he stared at the pink bag in horror. It had the name of the shop scrawled across the front in fancy writing. Bella had placed her old clothes inside. He tried to pass the bag back to her. Once again he was attracting lots of odd looks.

"It's not heavy." Bella said distractedly. She was biting her lower lip as she stared across at a beauty salon which was nestled between two souvenir shops. "Why don't you go and get something to eat. I might just pop in there."

Jacob was still fussing with the pink bag. He hid it behind his back as he saw two guys laughing at him. He shot them both a fierce glare and their amused expressions disappeared as they hurried off down the sidewalk. "Let's ditch this bag and both get something to eat." He begged Bella.

"I'm not hungry. Look after my stuff. I won't be long." Bella sauntered off toward the salon leaving Jacob staring after her. What was she up to? He thought about following her but his stomach rumbled again. He really was hungry and his wolf was clawing at his insides to be fed. He sighed irritably as he crunched up the pink bag to make it as small as possible, before hurrying to the closest burger bar so he could satisfy his ravenous appetite.

* * *

"Are you sure you want all this off?" The salon owner held Bella's silky hair in the palm of his hand. His own hair was bleached blonde and years of worshipping the sun had aged him prematurely.

"Yes." Bella tried to sound confident. But in truth she was a little nervous at cutting the hair which had taken her years to grow. She left it so long on purpose. It was a good way to hide her face when she wanted to appear invisible. But she was tired of trying to hide. She wanted a change, to discover who she really was. A haircut was a small thing, but to Bella, right in that moment, it felt both liberating and a little scary.

The salon owner smiled at her as he sensed her nerves. It creased the lines on his tanned skin. "Listen, instead of being too drastic, what if I cut it to just below your shoulders and run a few layers through it. You have a natural wave anyway. Your hair will curl nicely without the heavy length."

"Okay, sounds good." Bella had to admit it was better than what she had initially suggested.

"Here we go then." The salon owner patted Bella on the shoulder in reassurance before beginning to run a comb through her hair.

* * *

Jacob gaped at Bella in surprise when she finally emerged from the salon. She seemed so different. It wasn't just the hair but the way she carried herself. It was as if cutting her hair had gotten rid of a heavy burden. Her shiny brown hair now fell in soft waves around her petite face, framing it nicely. It accentuated her brown eyes and made them appear larger than ever. Bella smiled at Jacob nervously as she greeted him. "Did you get something to eat? Sorry I took so long."

"I bought you a burger." Jacob mumbled as his eyes roamed her face. She was more stunning then ever. He absently handed her an empty wrapper.

"Jake, there's nothing here." Bella blushed under his intense scrutiny and touched her hair worriedly.

"Oh, I ate it. It was getting cold." Jacob felt like she had him under some kind of spell. He reached out and touched her hair with gentle fingers. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks." Bella felt her skin warm up again. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do." Jacob smiled his sunny smile which eased Bella's nerves.

"It's so hot here. I thought losing a few inches would make it easier to manage."

"Good idea." Jacob agreed amiably. He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Bella laughed quietly as she placed her hand on his arm and he began to lead her back to the car. "Bells."

"Yeah."

"Please can you take this bag back now?" Jacob begged as he passed the pink bag back to her.

"Oh no, I can't do that." Bella teased him. "A gentleman always carries a lady's bags." She snorted with laughter as she watched his face burn. She hadn't felt this happy and relaxed in forever.

* * *

As soon as Jacob and Bella returned to the villa Charlie began to berate them. He had been on tenterhooks ever since they had left Renee's. Nothing Billy said could calm him down. "You said you would call." He snapped at Jacob. "I've been worried sick."

Jacob held out his hands to ward the older man off. Charlie was actually shaking with anger. "You need to back off. I'm sorry I didn't call. But we're both fine."

Charlie turned to his daughter. At first he didn't notice her changed appearance as he began to lecture her about running off in the first place. "You seem to forget young lady that you have a vengeful vampire hunting you down. You need to be careful where you go. I know you had Jake with you but I was worried out of my mind. Anything could have happened to you…."

Bella's face flushed as her good mood vanished in a puff of smoke. She knew that Charlie was angry because of his concern for her safety, but he was treating her like a recalcitrant child. She was tired of it. She was sick of being controlled and told what to do, even if it was out of good intentions. Despite the beginning with Renee, today had been a good day. She and Jacob had shrugged off their respective responsibilities and ditched their worries. The hours they had spent together were like something out of a dream. It had reminded Bella of the initial days of their friendship before Jacob had phased and their lives had been thrown into turmoil. Now Charlie was ruining it with his stupid accusations and his inability to listen.

"WILL YOU STOP?" Even Bella was shocked at how loudly she had spoken. Charlie had clamped his mouth shut and he was now staring at her as if he didn't recognise who she was. He finally noticed her change of clothes and her shorter hair. Bella took a deep breath before continuing. She felt Jacob rest his hand on her shoulder and she was grateful for the silent support. "I know you were worried, dad. I'm sorry about that. But you can't keep me under lock and key. I don't need reminding about the danger I'm in. Jake was with me, it was a sunny day. Any vampire would have to have been a total idiot to attack me in broad daylight."

Charlie didn't seem to know what to say. He sank down on one of the chairs and ran a hand through his hair. Bella pulled up a chair beside him and peered into his tense face. "I know you care, but you have to give me room to breathe."

"We should go home." Charlie replied as if he hadn't heard her.

"No." Bella stated firmly. "This villa is booked for five days and I plan to enjoy every one of them. You go if you must, but Jake and I are staying here."

"What's happened to you?" Charlie questioned. "Is this because of your mother? Is that why you've bought these new clothes and cut your hair?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Bella fumed as she shoved her chair backward and stood up. "Nothing happened to me other than the fact that I decided it was time I took control of my life. I need to find out who I am."

"You're my daughter." Charlie blustered as his temper got the better of him. "The same girl, who only a few weeks ago, wanted to end her life to become a vampire. I have to take charge because I can't trust that you won't run back to them as soon as my back is turned. I'm doing this for your own good."

"You don't trust me." Bella said bitterly.

"No." Charlie replied bluntly.

Jacob had remained silent thus far. Even though he wanted to intervene he felt that Bella needed to speak to her father and make her feelings clear on her own. But her attempt had failed. He put his arm around Bella's shoulders and drew her close. She was trembling. The fragile confidence that she had fought so hard to gain crumbled. "Bella's right you never listen." He threw Charlie a disgusted glance. "Right now you're acting no better than your ex-wife."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that?" Charlie warned him.

"When you start acting like a rational adult then maybe I'll listen." Jacob retorted before leading Bella out of the room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Charlie needs to start opening his eyes and realising the consequences of his actions. If you want to know where Billy was during this altercation, he was in his room resting.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fourteen**

"What did you say to her?" Billy sighed as he looked at his friend's sullen expression.

"I told her I didn't trust her." Charlie muttered.

Billy groaned and shook his head in disbelief. "Have you learned nothing you old fool." He chastised him.

"I had no phone call. Anything could have happened and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Charlie replied defensively. "I had every right to be angry."

"Bella had Jake with her." Billy said testily. "It's bright sunlight out there. No vamp would be foolish enough to expose themselves here during the day."

"They didn't call like they promised." Charlie continued stubbornly.

Billy sat forward in his chair as he glared at his friend. Despite laying down to rest he already felt tired and stressed again. Charlie had barged into his room while he was sleeping and began to rant about their offspring. It took him a while to get Charlie to calm down enough to talk rationally. "You know I lost the twins because I refused to listen to what they wanted. I wanted Rebecca and Rachel to stay on the res with me, but all I did was drive them away by my constant nit picking. They had their dreams and they wanted to pursue them. I tried to stop them, and all I've achieved is radio silence. They refuse to come and visit and won't listen to my apologies. You on the other hand have Bella here. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Talk to her and listen to what she has to say before you drive such a big wedge between you that you'll lose her for good."

The muscle along Charlie's jaw flexed as he matched Billy's fierce glare. He understood what his friend was advising him to do, but he was still so angry at Bella. He thought he was in the right. He was trying to save her. Why couldn't she understand that? His knee bobbed up and down as he tried to calm down. It was a momentous thing Billy was telling him to do. He just wasn't sure he was capable of it. "I don't know if I can." He lamented.

"Oh, you can." Billy said bluntly. "If you don't then you can kiss goodbye to any relationship with Bella for good."

* * *

"There you go." Jacob passed Bella a tall glass of lemonade before joining her at the edge of the pool. He let his legs dangle in the water, just like she was doing.

"Thanks." Bella took a sip of the cold lemonade.

Jacob gulped his lemonade down. The cold liquid was refreshing. He glanced sideways at Bella. She was staring straight ahead, with a wistful expression on her pretty face. "You want to talk about it." He asked.

His question jolted Bella out of her stupor. She had been thinking about her childhood and the peripatetic life she had lived with Renee before her mother had settled down with Phil. Before that Renee had never stayed in one place for more than a few months. The exception had been when they had lived in Phoenix. But then Renee had met Phil and that was that. "Do you miss your sisters?" She questioned Jacob, taking him completely by surprise by the change of subject. He had assumed that she wanted to talk about her fight with Charlie.

"Not really." Jacob shrugged. "I was still quite young when they took off, and they don't really come home to visit or call much, so…." He left the rest unsaid.

"It's been you and your dad." Bella mused. She sipped some more of her lemonade. "Are you angry at them for leaving you to care for Billy all by yourself?"

"Sometimes." Jacob confessed, frowning. "But I'm just used to it."

"Yes, you are." Bella smiled weakly. "You are good at taking care of people."

"You are too." Jacob pointed out. He swirled his feet in the warm water of the pool, creating small ripples on the flat surface. "You more or less took care of your mom, and since you've been living with Charlie you stepped up and took over the domestic side of things." He looked at Bella fondly. "I don't think your dad had a home cooked meal until you came back to Forks. He always ate at the diner."

Bella studied Jacob carefully. He gazed back at her. Neither of them spoke for a moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more a thoughtful one. Bella was the first to break eye contact. "When do we get to take care of ourselves, Jake?" She said disconsolately.

"We take care of each other." Jacob reached out and grazed the back of his hand across Bella's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch like she had numerous times before. She felt his fingers tracing warm circles on her cheek before he trailed a finger down the curve of her jaw until it reached her lips. "You're so beautiful." His voice was taut with emotion.

Bella opened her eyes and became captivated by the intense look on his face. "You are too." She whispered. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest. She wondered whether he could hear the tempestuous beat.

Caught up in the moment, Jacob shifted closer to Bella so their faces were only inches apart. He heard her breathing become rapid as her gaze flicked from his eyes to his mouth and then back again. Jacob put one hand on the side of her face, using his thumb to tilt her chin upward. Bella gasped as her heart picked up its tempo.

"Jacob."

God, he loved the way she said his name. His dark eyes never left hers as he drew closer so their noses were nearly touching. He watched Bella swallow a few times before her eyelids fluttered closed. His did the same. He closed the gap and pressed his lips onto hers, the warmth from the contact making his blood pump faster through his veins and his skin heat up. The air was practically vibrating with electricity as his other hand cupped the back of Bella's head. The kiss started off soft and slow. Jacob didn't want to push Bella. They broke contact for a few seconds as Bella drew away, opened her eyes and gazed at him. Her eyes were glossy and slightly out of focus and her breath came in short pants. Jacob tensed as he expected her to brush him off, but to his relief, she closed her eyes again and slipped her hand around the back of his neck as she guided his mouth back to hers.

It was Bella's first proper kiss. Edward's cold, chaste ones didn't count. This kiss was something else altogether. Bella felt like she was coming apart at the seams and it was only Jacob's strong hands holding her together. Her skin hummed wherever Jacob's brushed against her. His shoulder bumped hers and she was certain her nerve endings got a shock from the brief contact. When his tongue slid between her eager lips and touched hers, a small moan escaped. She should have been embaressed, if it had been Edward she would have been apologising. But not here, not now, not in this moment! His taste exploded in her mouth as the kiss intensified. Bella now had her fingers fisted in Jacob's silky hair as she shifted closer to him. It was awkward sitting as they were on the edge of the pool. Their legs were still dangling in the water.

Jacob made an irritated sound in the back of his throat when their mouths pulled apart when Bella lost her balance. He caught her before she tipped into the water and hauled her onto his lap. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes, their breath mingling in the heated atmosphere. Jacob's fingers slid down the curve of Bella's spine. She could feel the heat from his touch through the thin material of her tank top. Again her skin tingled where his fingers touched. She had never felt anything like it. The sensation was almost too much to bear. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she tried to contain her reaction. Bella bit down on her bottom lip and gasped when Jacob suddenly crushed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately.

Bella wound her arms around his neck as she felt his fingers dig into the small of her back before sliding further down to cup her ass. His other hand tangled in her hair and Bella found herself pressed against his taut body, she could feel his muscles moving fluidly under his tanned skin when he moved. He was so hot. She revelled in his heat and gasped when his lips left hers and he began to trail hot kisses down her throat. She let her head fall back, her eyes still firmly closed as she gave into her passion for him.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so fucking much." Jacob mumbled as his mouth reached the nape of her neck and he began to suck the skin gently into his mouth.

Bella's eyes flared open again when she felt his fingers glide under her tank top and slowly skim up her back, and she quivered in his embrace when he released her skin from his mouth with a slight pop after leaving his mark, then began to place hot kisses down her throat until he reached the valley of her breasts. Her fingers dug into his skin, his muscles moved under the palms of her hands as he hesitated a moment. He suddenly raised his head and looked at her, his eyes roaming her face as if seeking permission. Bella looked back at him, they were both breathing heavily. She could feel the slight tremor in his body as he fought to contain his passion and slow down.

"Bella." He said huskily.

Bella emitted a soft sigh as she leaned in and captured his lips in another heated kiss. Jacob crushed her against him before they suddenly tumbled back into the water. The shock made both their eyes pop open. Jacob quickly used his feet to propel them upward. When they broke through the surface, they gasped. Bella held onto Jacob's broad shoulders, her hair was plastered to her head and water droplets sparkled on her pale skin.

Jacob ran a hand through his wet hair, making it stand up in spikes. "Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry." He apologised with a smile.

"Maybe we needed to cool down." Bella laughed nervously. She couldn't believe she had gotten so carried away. That they both had.

Jacob's expression became tender as he touched her face reverently. "You're not regretting what we just did, are you?"

Bella heard the worry in his voice. She drew nearer to him again so their noses were almost touching. "Did you hear me complain?" She teased.

Jacob was still serious. His dark eyes roamed her face warily. "What does this mean?" He asked.

Bella felt him tense up. She massaged his shoulders before placing a soft kiss on his collarbone. "It means I can't be your friend anymore." She murmured.

"What?" Jacob misunderstood what she was trying to say. The devastation on his face nearly pulled Bella asunder.

"Hush." Bella put a finger to his lips before gently tracing the curve of his pout.

"Just give me a straight answer, Bella." Jacob took her hand away from his face and made her look at him properly. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know what it means….but I'd like to explore what could happen." Bella fumbled for the right words but failed.

"And him?" Jacob demanded.

Bella frowned. She didn't relish being reminded of Edward. Guilt swamped her as the full import of what she had done suddenly sunk in. She had betrayed him, cheated on him behind his back. She was a horrible person. She emitted an aggravated sigh as she pushed Jacob away and placed her hands on the side of the pool to climb out. But Jacob wasn't going to let her go that easily, not now. He yanked her back into the water and twisted her around so she was facing him again. Bella got lost in his eyes as he cupped the back of her head and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he wound his other arm around her waist and clamped her to him. Bella was left panting when he abruptly ended the kiss and released her.

"Don't let your guilt over hurting him stop you from moving on with me." Jacob said firmly. "When we get back home you need to tell him it's over." He held his breath as he waited for her response. It seemed like an eternity before Bella reached out, touched his face, and gave a subtle nod of her head in agreement.

Finally Jacob could breathe…

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Fifteen**

Billy noticed there was something up between Jacob and Bella at breakfast. He noticed the secret smiles, the way their fingers brushed when they passed the milk to each other. When Jacob made a really lame joke, Bella laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Hearing her laughter jerked Charlie out of his stupor. He and Bella were still tiptoeing around each other, being overly polite, but not really talking or sorting out their issues. Now Billy could see that Bella's attention was deflected elsewhere. He frowned at his son, wondering when this change had happened. In his mind it was too soon. There was too much going on, but Jacob and Bella were acting as if there was nothing wrong.

"I need you to take me out today, Jake." Billy said coolly.

"Why?" Jacob tore his eyes away from Bella and looked at his father in confusion. He and Bella had planned to go to the beach again and take a picnic with them this time.

"There are some things I need." Billy saw the disappointment on his sons face. He felt slightly guilty but he needed to get him away from Charlie and Bella so he could find out what was going on and put a stop to it. Jacob was moving too fast. He needed to focus on his pack duties. They were all still in danger and Bella was supposedly still attached to Cullen. He was annoyed that his son had let his heart rule his head.

"What things?" Jacob questioned irritably as he exchanged an aggrieved glance with Bella.

"If your father needs you take him out, then do it." Charlie snapped. He was still angry at Jacob for the way he had spoken to him the day before when he defended Bella.

"Dad." Bella was appalled at his tone. "Don't speak to Jake like that."

"I'll speak to him how I please. I'm the adult here." Charlie pushed his half eaten breakfast away and stood up from the table.

"That's up for debate." Bella felt her own anger rising. She had been trying her best to keep her cool around Charlie, hoping that he would calm down and perhaps have a rational conversation with her, but it seemed that had been too much to hope for. Sleeping on things had increased his ire, not dampened it.

"Don't push me, Bella." Charlie said sternly as he marched out of the kitchen and into the open air.

Billy sighed. It seemed his advice hadn't sunk into the Chief's hard head. He was about to give Bella some consoling words when he saw Jacob reach out and touch her face tenderly. His resolve hardened. He needed to speak to his son and make him put the brakes on this burgeoning relationship with his best friend's daughter. "Jake, I want to go now." He said testily.

"Can't it wait?" Jacob growled as he glanced in annoyance at Billy.

"No." Billy steered his chair away from the table. "Come on." He didn't wait for Jacob to reply as he headed for the front door.

"I'm sorry, honey." Jacob apologised as he touched her face again. He drew her nearer so he could kiss her, but jerked away quickly when Charlie stalked back into the kitchen. "Damn." He cursed under his breath.

"Your dad is waiting." Charlie reminded him as he opened the fridge and began to pour himself a cool beer.

"Alright." Jacob glared at Charlie before his expression softened when he returned his attention to Bella. "I'm sorry about today. I'll try not to be too long."

"It's okay." Bella mustered up a smile. She wasn't looking forward to being stuck in the villa with her bad tempered father all day, but it seemed she had little choice. She caught Jacob's hand in hers and laced her fingers through his. "I'll miss you." She whispered so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Me too." Jacob's face was a picture of agony as he reluctantly pulled his hand out of hers and went to join his father.

Bella went to the window and watched silently as Jacob helped his father into the front seat of the hire car before folding up his wheelchair and stowing it in the back. She saw him look regretfully toward the villa before climbing into the car and driving off. Bella kept her eyes on the car until it disappeared out of sight. Now that Jacob was gone she felt forlorn. Colour had gone out of the day and she was full of disappointment. She had been looking forward to escaping her worries for another few hours and spend the day with Jacob like two normal teenagers. But now everything was ruined. Bella turned around to find Charlie looking at her. He was holding a can of beer in his hand, so much for his promise to lay off the booze.

"Didn't last long, did it?" Bella sneered.

"What didn't?" Charlie matched her sarcastic tone as he raised the can to his lips and drank.

Seeing him drink the beer was like a red rag to a bull. Bella felt like he was baiting her deliberately. "You never change, do you?" She yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady." Charlie warned her.

"Raise my voice." Bella said bitterly. "Even if I screamed my head off you'd never hear me. You accuse mom of being a bad parent, but you're no better."

Charlie slammed his beer can down on the kitchen counter in a fit of temper. "Never compare me to Renee. I have done nothing but try and keep you safe. You have done nothing but lie to me since you came to live under my roof. How do you expect anyone to trust what you say or do when you have done nothing to warrant it? You have forced me to act like your jailor just because I can't trust that you know your own mind. You say one thing and do another."

"If that's true then who made me this way." Bella screamed at him. "You, that's who. You are just as complicit as mom in making me the way I am. You reap what you sow, isn't that what they say. Well congratulations, dad. You got the crappy daughter you deserved."

Bella felt angry tears prick at her eyes but she refused to shed them in front of her father. She could see that her words had shocked him to his core, and she was glad of it. She was tired of trying to defend her actions or prove herself. She was tired of everything. Bella turned away from Charlie and began to storm out of the villa. "Get back here." He yelled after her. But Bella didn't listen; she was done taking orders from him.

* * *

Jacob drove in silence to the main town. He was still stewing over the fact that Billy had ruined his entire day. Right now Bella should be sitting beside him in the car, with a picnic basket in the back seat. It was meant to be a romantic day out for the two of them, a little like a first date. It was his way of solidifying them as a couple, and like Bella he had wanted to escape the pressure of real life for a few hours. When they got back to La Push there wasn't going to much time for fun or dates of any kind. As he reached the turn off for the main town Billy motioned for him to head toward the sea front instead.

"I thought you wanted to get something in town." Jacob glanced at his dad in confusion.

"Just park up over there." Billy pointed to a free space. It was overlooking the beach and the ocean.

Jacob frowned as he did as his dad requested. He switched off the engine and turned to study father's profile. Billy was staring out at the ocean, his brow furrowed and his expression troubled. Jacob presumed that the situation with Charlie was affecting him and he felt a surge of anger shoot through him at all the unnecessary stress that Bella's father was causing. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this whole thing with Charlie, dad." He apologised. "But you can't let it affect your health."

Billy appeared perplexed for a second before comprehension dawned. He kept his gaze fixated on the ocean. It was a deep azure blew. Gulls wheeled in the cloudless sky as they sought food. There were the usual tourists sunbathing on the beach and frolicking in the sea. Even though the view was breath taking, it wasn't home. Billy preferred the open landscapes of home, the high cliffs, and the green, vibrant forests that surrounded La Push. You could feel life flourishing there. Here he could barely breathe in the cloying air.

"Dad, what is going on?" Jacob questioned anxiously.

Billy finally turned toward his son. His eyes roamed Jacob's face. He looked so much like Sarah in that moment that it took his breath away. "What's going on with you and Bella?" He asked eventually.

Jacob was taken aback by this question. He hadn't been expecting it. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't play games with me, Jacob." Billy said wearily. "I saw the coy looks you were giving each other. It's damn well obvious something has changed between you."

"So what if it has." Jacob replied tersely.

"She is still with the leech for one, and neither you nor Bella are in the right place in your lives to start anything now." Billy tried to keep his tone light. He didn't want to alienate Jacob, just try and show him that he was making a mistake starting something up with Bella during such a fraught time. There was too much at stake and he didn't want his son to get hurt.

"It's not really any of your business what Bella and I do. Is this Charlie's influence?" Jacob demanded as he eyed his dad suspiciously. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Billy to respond.

"This has nothing to do with Charlie."

"If he's not the reason, then why are you so against us. I love Bella." Jacob declared passionately.

"Jake, what do you know about love." Billy sighed heavily. "You're barely seventeen. Bella is the first girl you've had a crush on. There will be many more during your life you'll find yourself attracted to…."

"Jeez, you are as bad as Charlie. I thought you understood." Jacob said in disgust. "I am not talking about this with you anymore." He switched on the engine and began to reverse out of the parking space.

"Jake, listen to me." Billy pleaded. "I haven't handled this very well." He rubbed a hand over his face as Jacob pulled onto the main road. "I am not against you or Bella. I care for her like my own daughter. But you are both very young. Circumstances have pushed you to make rash decisions. If not for all this supernatural bullshit getting in the way would you really be clinging to each other like this? I worry that you're acting hastily and getting caught up in the ro…."

"Dad, stop." Jacob snapped. "I know how I feel. I love Bella. End of. Get used to it because it's never gonna change."

"Jake…."

"No." Jacob switched on the radio, turning it up so loud that it drowned out Billy's voice.

* * *

Bella had called a cab. She was so angry at Charlie. She couldn't believe his audacity. She wasn't denying that she had made mistakes. But she was damn sure not going to apologise anymore for the person she had become. They had moulded her into who she was. Their lack of proper parental care had contributed to the way she saw herself. She had been trying to make an effort to change, to work out who she really was, and not let her low self-esteem drag her down. Instead of supporting her, Charlie was doing a damn good job of destroying what little confidence she had gained, and Bella was sick of it. It was time he and Renee shut up and listened to her for once. Adrenaline pumped through Bella's veins, buoyed up by her anger at her parents. She asked the taxi driver to wait for her as she hastened up the path to the front door of her mother's rented villa. She banged on the door viciously, bruising her palm as she did so. But she barely felt the pain.

"MOM, GET OUT HERE!" Bella yelled.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps on the other side of the door. Bella waited impatiently for Renee to open the door. Eventually she heard the lock turn and her mother poked her head out. Renee was wearing the same pair of oversized sunglasses on her face. Her hair was scraped back into an untidy ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of baby doll pyjamas even though it was the middle of the day.

"Don't tell me you were in bed." Bella spat sarcastically.

Renee adjusted the sunglasses as she peered at Bella. "I have a migraine. It's all your fault, running off like you did the other day." She whined. "I haven't felt well since."

"Where's Phil?" Bella demanded as she ignored her mother's whinging.

"He's gone out to get me some painkillers." Renee said haughtily. "He cares about me, even if you don't."

"Good, you're alone." Bella darted forward, taking Renee by surprise, and dragged her out of the villa. She kicked the door shut with her foot before hauling a protesting Renee down the path toward the waiting cab.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Renee screeched as she struggled in vain to yank her arm out of Bella's tight grip.

Bella stopped; she turned and placed her face close to Renee's. Her brown eyes were sparking with fury. "Shut up. For once you are going to quit being a selfish cow and do something for me for a change. I'm taking you back to the villa so I can talk to you and dad together. I have something I want to say and you are both damn well gonna listen for once."

"You're mad." Renee whispered as she stared at Bella with eyes round with horror.

"And about to get madder." Bella promised her. She steered Renee toward the cab and practically shoved her into the back seat. "Strap yourself in mother it's going to be a bumpy ride." She warned Renee as she closed the door in her face.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Sorry for uploading the wrong chapter yesterday. It's all sorted now, LOL ;)**_

 **Part Sixteen**

As soon as Bella walked in the villa Charlie began to yell at her. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. "You can't just run off like that, you stupid girl. You've got a price on your head. I've been worried sick."

"Don't talk to me like that." Bella retorted as she moved to one side and revealed Renee, who was standing behind her.

Charlie was taken aback at seeing his ex-wife in the flesh, standing before him in skimpy pyjama's and bare feet. "What on earth is she doing here?" He said in disbelief as he averted his eyes.

"She kidnapped me." Renee stated petulantly as she put a hand to her head. "Our daughter abducted me from my home when I clearly wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, not one of your damn migraines again." Charlie groaned. He was used to this tactic of Renee's. Anytime she was feeling sorry for herself or didn't want to face up to something she'd retreat to her room with a migraine.

"This is typical of you, Charlie Swan. Is it no wonder I left you. There is no empathy in you at all. You are a cold, cold man." Renee complained as she tore her oversized sunglasses off her nose. She seemed to have recovered from her severe headache as she ranted at him. "I don't know what you've done to my baby girl, but you've obviously driven her over the edge to act this way."

"For goodness sake shut up you ignorant woman." Charlie glared at Renee fiercely. Both of them seemed to have forgotten all about their daughter, who was standing on the side lines, watching them take chunks out of each other. "The best day of my life was when you walked out of it. I threw a party when you left. If it wasn't for the damn courts favouring the mother all the time I would have raised Bella myself, away from your poisonous influence."

"How dare you?" Renee was trembling with anger. She jabbed her finger in Charlie's chest as she issued her rebuttal. "You are hardly parent of the year. No judge with a brain in their head would have given you custody. You were married to that job, and by the looks of it, nothing has changed. Why do you think I only allowed Bella to visit twice a year, huh? It's because I didn't want her to see what a huge disappointment she had as a father."

"You bitter harpy." Charlie raged. His face had turned puce as his blood pressure soared. Renee had always managed to get under his skin, and she was doing a good job of it again now. "You kept her away from me for your own selfish reasons. Bella was the one taking care of you, not the other way around. She is your daughter, Renee, not your carer."

"Bella and I are like sisters. I have a young outlook on life. I am not a dried up old buffoon like you." Renee shot back at him. "I have done my best to guide her and make sure she knows how to find a decent man. I want her to make the best of herself to ensure he never strays. But you seem to have undone all my hard work in the time she has been living back under your roof."

Bella didn't want to hear anymore. While her parents continued to tear strips off of each other, she slipped silently outside with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

When Jacob and Billy arrived back at the villa they found Bella sitting on the edge of the pool, clearly upset. Inside they could hear Charlie and Renee still arguing heatedly. Jacob exchanged a bewildered look with his dad. Neither of them had any idea what Renee was doing there. Jacob sat beside Bella and put his arms around her. "It's alright, Bells." He stroked her hair as she began to sob against his chest. It took him a while to calm her down before she was composed enough to speak.

"I…I…went to get mom. I…I…had this stupid idea that….that I could get them together so I could make them listen to me." Bella's eyes brimmed with tears as she kept stammering. Billy's expression was grave while Jacob continued to look at her tenderly as he stroked her hair. "As soon as…as they saw each other it all kicked off. It…it was like I wasn't even there."

"I'm sorry, honey." Jacob gathered her in his arms again and cuddled her close while he tried to console her. His dark eyes met Billy's. "It's gonna be okay."

Billy nodded at his son before he began to steer his chair toward the entrance to the villa. "You stay with Bella." He told him. "I'm going to give that pair in there a piece of my mind. Wait until I call you inside."

"What will you say?" Jacob asked worriedly. He didn't like the idea of Billy trying to intervene. He shouldn't have to. He was clearly tired and Jacob was concerned that all this unnecessary stress would impact on his diabetes. He was so mad at Charlie for doing to this to Bella, and for forcing his father to act as a mediator. However he couldn't leave Bella like this. She was distraught. He watched his father enter the villa through the rear patio doors until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Well she obviously does take notice of my advice." Renee stated triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "She's cut her hair and is finally showing some skin. It's your conservative attitude that makes her afraid to experiment. You stifle her, Charlie. Now that I'm living here and not travelling so much, Bella can come and stay with me, permanently."

"There is no way that my daughter is ever going to live with you again. You're deluded woman." Charlie roared.

Billy rolled his chair into the hallway. Charlie and Renee were still in the same place Bella had left them. Seeing his old friend like this, locked in a war of words with his ex-wife brought back sad memories for Billy. How often had he and Sarah witnessed the same scene over and over before Jacob and Bella were born? They had rubbed each other up the wrong way from the very beginning. They had married because of the unexpected pregnancy. Charlie was old fashioned like that. As soon as Renee told him she was pregnant, he had gotten down on one knee and proposed. But they had never been a good fit, and only months into the pregnancy they were constantly sniping at each other.

Neither of them even realised Billy was there. It broke his heart thinking about Bella having to feel this. That she wasn't important enough for her parents to take notice of. It was all too apparent now why Bella had such low self-esteem and why she was such easy prey for the Cullen's. Billy took a deep breath, put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly to get Charlie and Renee's attention. They both jumped at the high pitched sound and swivelled around to look at him. Billy was glad of the silence. The loud yelling had been hurting his ears.

"I didn't hear you get back." Charlie muttered as he ran a hand over his face, embarrassed.

"Clearly." Billy stated coldly.

Renee reverted to her old habit of trying to charm him. After giving Charlie a blistering glare she plastered on a fake smile and held out her hand to Billy. "You're looking fine, Billy. Good to see you. Where's that handsome son of yours?"

Billy ignored her proffered hand and looked at Renee in disgust. "Jake is outside consoling your daughter. But then neither of you would be aware of that, would you? Not when you think standing here insulting each other is more important than her emotional welfare."

"What the hell, Billy?" Charlie blustered. "What are you implying? I'm trying to get through this woman's thick head that she's not needed here. She just makes things worse. But she won't damn well listen." He turned to glare at Renee again.

Billy shook his head in disbelief. Normally he would have defended his friend to the hilt, but not this time. Charlie was as guilty as Renee. "You are as bad as each other. Your daughter is outside right now sobbing her heart out because her own parents won't give her the time of day." He turned his steely gaze onto Renee. "Bella brought you here so she could speak to you and Charlie together but that was obviously a waste of time."

Renee frowned. "Bella can speak to me anytime. My relationship with my daughter is none of your business." She said haughtily.

"That's about what I expected of you, Renee." Billy retorted. He glanced at Charlie. His old friend had fallen quiet and was looking thoughtful and ashamed. "If you want to repair your relationship with Bella I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and really listen. Otherwise I really wouldn't blame her if she turned her back on both of you." With these parting words Billy swivelled his chair around and went back outside to re-join Jacob and Bella.

* * *

Charlie came out of the villa a few minutes later. He appeared more composed now and much calmer. He found his daughter sitting at the edge of the pool, with her head resting on Jacob's shoulder. He could see that her eyes were sore from crying and this only compounded his guilt. He noticed Jacob tense up and stare at him stonily as he approached. "I wouldn't blame you if you punched me on the jaw right now, kid."

The tension in Jacob's body lessened as he carefully disentangled himself from Bella and cupped her face in his warm hands. "You feel up to speaking to him." He asked her quietly.

Bella glanced at her father for a moment. Charlie had his head down. He looked like a little boy who had been severely chastised by an elder. She wondered what Billy had said to him. There was no sign of her mother. Even though she had expected Renee to bail, it still hurt. But her dad was here, she had to take comfort from that. "I'll be okay." She eventually reassured Jacob.

Jacob gave her a small smile before pressing a light kiss into her hair. "I'll just be inside helping dad with his meds if you need me." He said before getting up. As he walked past Charlie he gave the older man a warning look before heading back into the villa.

Charlie swallowed thickly and rocked back on his heels. He was never very good with words but knew he needed to find the right ones now or risk losing Bella for good. He raised his head so that his eyes finally met hers and he fell apart. "I'm sorry." He said simply and he held out his arms.

* * *

Bella came back into the villa a little while later. Charlie had his hand on her shoulder as he steered her inside. She had been expecting to see Jacob and Billy but was stunned to find Renee huddled up the couch, waiting. So her mother hadn't left after all. "Your mom has something to say." Charlie told her. "I'll give you some space while I make a drink."

Renee uncurled herself from the couch and sat up straighter. She was wearing one of Charlie's t-shirts, obviously in an attempt to cover up her skimpy pyjamas. "This heat is doing havoc with my hair." She complained before hesitating when she saw Bella's expression harden. "Look baby girl, even though I don't agree with how you got me here, I forgive you, okay."

"You forgive me." Bella said slowly.

"That's what I said." Renee held out her hands to Bella. "Now come here and let me look at you."

Bella stayed right where she was. Renee appeared confused. She dropped her hands into her lap and gazed up at daughter in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"Me, that's what's wrong." Bella gazed at Renee sadly. She had thought that her mother was going to apologise like Charlie had, but no. Nothing had changed.

"Look, baby girl, I only ever had your best interests at heart." Renee began to babble nervously. "I didn't want you to repeat my mistakes. I wanted you to take care of your looks, find the right man so he could take care of you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean you're making an effort now. I like the new haircut. Your complexion doesn't look so sallow now you've caught the sun. And finally you're showing some skin. I bet Jacob likes the new you, doesn't he? You finally listened to my advice."

"Jake liked the old me." Bella whispered. She couldn't even be bothered to raise her voice. It was now apparent if she wanted to continue to have some semblance of self-worth that she was going to have to cut Renee out of her life. She had been a fool coming to Florida, expecting her mother to comfort her.

"I'm sure he did, baby. That's not what I meant. But the new improved you has to have made an impression." Renee got up from the couch and reached up to touch Bella's face, but Bella flinched away from her. Renee halted, her hands still raised as she suddenly appeared uncertain. "Come on, baby girl. I've told you I forgive you. Don't be a clown and hold onto your resentment. If you keep frowning like that you'll wrinkle the skin."

A tremor ran through Bella as she looked at Renee in disbelief. She really did believe all the crap she had been spouting. "The problem is mother that I don't forgive you." She replied coldly. "Make sure you close the door on your way out."

Bella didn't bother to look at her mother again as she left the room and went to join Jacob and the others in the kitchen. She was done.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Seventeen**

Now that she had essentially made the resolution to remove Renee from her life temporarily, Bella relaxed. It had been a while since she had made a decision on her own, and though it tugged at her heart strings that she had been forced to turn her back on her own mother for a while, it was empowering. There was now only one day left of the impromptu vacation, and Bella and the others decided to make the most of it. Charlie was being very solicitous toward her, obviously feeling deeply ashamed of how he had acted and allowed Renee to get under his skin. Billy's ticking off had really made an impact and he was making a concerted effort to be more understanding and open with his daughter. On the last day they all piled into the hire car and headed for the beach. While Billy and Charlie sunbathed on the sand, Jacob and Bella wandered further, exploring the fantastic coastline and enjoying each other's company. They had a water fight in the sea and mock wrestled on the beach when Jacob teased that there was no way she could beat him. He was wrong. All it took was a sweet smile and a flutter of eyelashes before Jacob was putty in her hands.

It was late when they returned to the villa. Billy went straight to bed. He was feeling happy but exhausted. Charlie stayed up for a while but he eventually pleaded tiredness and turned in for the night. "We've got an early start tomorrow." He warned Jacob and Bella. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, sir." Jacob saluted Charlie, making the older man roll his eyes at his over exuberance.

"Whatever." Charlie muttered as he bid Bella goodnight, kissed her on the cheek and headed for bed.

"I think you need to tone it down a bit." Bella advised after Charlie had gone. "I think you're wearing the olds out."

"I'm just happy." Jacob smiled and stretched his arms above his head before getting to his feet and shaking the cramp out of his legs. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was so beautiful. He was dressed in a pair of board shorts and nothing else. Her eyes roved over his toned body. She was mesmerised by the way his muscles moved seamlessly underneath his tan skin. This wasn't the first time she had seen Jacob wearing so little. He was often dressed in nothing but cut off sweats. But it was like she was seeing him with a fresh pair of eyes.

"I'm going for a swim. Wanna join me?" Jacob said playfully as he suddenly did a quick back flip and landed in the centre of the pool.

Bella was amazed at his agility. She envied his ability to move so fluidly. She watched as he broke through the surface of the pool and ran his fingers through his hair. Jacob smiled when he caught her looking. He used his forefinger to motion for her to come join him in the water. "I think I'll just enjoy watching you." She called out to him.

"Nope." Jacob motioned for her to join him again. "Come on, honey. The water's so warm."

Bella hesitated for a moment before she cautiously began to undress. She kicked off her flip flops and unbuttoned her shorts, until she was left standing in nothing but her tank top and panties. She laughed nervously as she caught Jacob looking at her admiringly. It was so odd how one heated glance from him made her feel more alive and beautiful than a thousand flowery compliments from Edward. Bella didn't jump in like Jacob, there was no way she would be as graceful. Instead she sat on the edge of the pool and eased her body into the water. She gasped as the water initially felt cold on her skin, but after a while she got used to the temperature and her body adjusted accordingly. Jacob obviously forgot that running at 108 degrees meant he never felt the initial chill.

Jacob swam over to her in a few swift strokes. He smiled at her lovingly as he slipped his arms around her waist and drew her nearer. Bella's smile matched his. She put her arms around his neck and clung on. Their noses touched, making them both laugh, before their expressions turned serious. Jacob's eyes flicked to Bella's lips, and she instinctively closed her eyes as he inclined his head toward hers. Bella didn't think she would ever get used to the feeling of Jacob's hot mouth pressed against hers. It set off a chain reaction inside her body, starting from her core and spreading outwards until all her nerve ends were tingling. Her skin was so sensitive. Wherever he touched her she felt like she was on fire. The heat trails from his fingers as he ran them down her spine caused her to shift closer to him. A soft moan escaped her lips when his mouth left hers and he began to kiss his way down her neck. Bella let her head fall backwards giving him easier access. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she became lost in the blissful sensation of his lips on her skin.

The night felt magical. The stars seemed extra bright and the round disc of the moon loomed large in the sky. To Bella it seemed all too perfect, the man/boy who held her in his strong arms, the warm water and the heat from his body all-consuming until she couldn't think straight. She didn't recognise the sounds she was making, the quiet moans and sharp gasps as Jacob found another part of her body to kiss and caress with his amazing mouth and skilful fingers. She was surprised that she could evoke the same sounds in him by her simple touches. All her nerves vanished, and she felt quite powerful when Jacob let her take charge. She kissed his silky skin with eager lips, scraped her nails across his heated chest, she wound her legs around his waist and smiled in delight when he groaned and clutched her even closer to his body. She felt his hardness pressed firmly against her core, and the sensation was almost too much. The friction from their bodies as they moved naturally against one another nearly sent her spiralling over the edge.

Bella held onto Jacob's broad shoulders as he kissed her breasts. When had he removed her tank top? She couldn't remember. Her mind was filled with the thrilling sensations from Jacob's touches. She gasped when he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and gently caressed it with his tongue. "Shit." She rarely swore, but it was almost too much. His warm hands were cupping her butt, gently squeezing and caressing it, increasing the friction between their two bodies. The warm water just added another sensation all of its own. It made Bella feel so much lighter as it buoyed her up. She ran her fingers over the water droplets coating Jacob's shoulders and chest. They were like a thousand tiny stars twinkling in the faint light coming from the sky above.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear Jacob's cell phone buzzing as a call came through. It wasn't until it emitted a harsh ring that they both pulled apart, panting. "What the fuck?" Jacob cursed. He had no choice but to release Bella and climb out of the pool to answer it. The last thing he needed was for his dad, or worse, Charlie to come out and investigate. He adjusted himself in his shorts, still livid at the interruption. He grabbed the cell and answered the call. "This better be important." He growled.

While Jacob was preoccupied, Bella made a grab for her tank top which was floating on the other side of the pool. Even though it wasn't going to cover up much now, her shyness had kicked in again, now that the heat of her passion was dying down. She swam to the edge of the pool and hauled herself out before tugging the wet top over her head to cover her breasts. She found her shorts where she had left them and tugged them on too. Jacob was cussing up a storm. Whatever he was hearing was making him very angry. Bella perched on one of the deck chairs and stared at Jacob anxiously as he began to pace. She heard him mention Paul's name and her anxiety deepened. If Lahote was involved that meant it was very bad. Eventually Jacob ended the call and flung his cell onto the ground.

"Dammit!"

"Jake, what's happened?" Bella got up from her seat and went over to him immediately.

"Ugh, Lahote is such a tool." Jacob put his hands in his hair and gripped the ends. He kept pacing as he tried to calm himself down. Bella hovered nearby; waiting until he felt composed enough to talk. After a couple of minutes his anger simmered down. He took a few deep breaths before he approached Bella and cuddled her against his chest. "We've got a problem." He said bitterly.

"What?" Bella felt her heart kick up its tempo.

"Cullen knows we're here." Jacob revealed.

A small cry of alarm left Bella's lips as she pulled away from him just enough to look up at his troubled face. "How?"

"Sam told me that they were chasing the red head. She's been giving them the run around all week. It's like she's casing out the area. It's frustrating how she seems to know every move we're gonna make. Anyhow, the pack was chasing her when they came across the Cullen's, who were doing the very same thing on their side of the treaty line. Apparently Paul was snapping at the red head's heels when she diverted onto the Cullen's side. Paul continued to chase her. She evaded his jaws and he ended up colliding with one of the Cullen males instead."

"Oh my god." Bella put a hand over her mouth in horror. "Was it Edward he collided with?"

Jacob's expression darkened at the mention of Edward's name. His fingers gripped Bella tighter. "No, the big guy. Blondie's mate I think."

"Emmet." Bella whispered.

"Whatever." Jacob muttered. "Anyway, Paul and this big guy came to blows. Sam arrived just in time to split them up and restore order, but not before the leech read Lahote's mind and found out that you're here and not on the res like he assumed. The head vamp appeared and tried to reason with Sam to give them more information about you, but he refused to engage."

"What's going to happen now?" Bella questioned anxiously. "I didn't know that the Cullen's were chasing Victoria too."

"I knew that they were around." Jacob divulged. "Before you kick off I didn't say anything because I didn't want you stressed out more than you were already."

"I don't like being kept in the dark." Bella retorted. "Edward did that to me, don't you start doing that too."

Jacob could hear the disappointment in her voice, and it hurt. "I'm sorry. I screwed up."

Bella ran her hands through her hair as she stepped back from Jacob. The peaceful interlude she had enjoyed had been shattered. What would Edward do now? He could be on a plane to Jacksonville as they were speaking. But they were all leaving tomorrow. Bella sat down and put her head in her hands. "What's going to happen now?" She asked sadly.

Jacob hunkered down in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I don't know. I guess we find out tomorrow when we get home." He said helplessly.

* * *

Neither Edward nor any of the other Cullen's appeared the next morning like Bella feared. For that she was grateful. She presumed he had thought making the journey was pointless, seeing as she was coming back that very day. Bella hoped that Edward would think rationally and act accordingly. She knew that Carlisle would rein him in and make sure he didn't do anything to inflame the situation further. The journey home was made in relative silence. Everyone was feeling the pressure. Jacob had told his dad and Charlie about Sam's call, and they were all on tenterhooks when they got off the plane and made their way out of the airport. All that was on their minds was getting back to La Push without incident. None of them expected that the Cullen's would have the gall to be at the airport waiting for them to disembark from the plane.

But there they were. All of them, strung out in a line, and causing quite a stir with their ethereal good looks and their natural ability to draw attention. "Fuck." Jacob swore as he immediately clamped his hand on Bella's shoulder and drew her behind him. She hadn't clapped eyes on Edward yet as she had been looking the other way. He didn't want her to see the leech, worried that the bloodsucker could dazzle her with one look. He halted and stood in front of her protectively, as did Charlie, who scowled when his eyes landed on Edward.

Billy stayed next to Bella. He reached out a hand to lend her some strength as he watched her tremble. "Stay strong." He whispered, hoping that his words of encouragement would be enough.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eighteen**

Bella was grateful that Billy was holding her hand. She tried to calm her nerves; she was seconds away from seeing Edward again after weeks spent apart. Guilt set in as she thought about how she had essentially cheated on him with Jacob while in Florida. Why did he have to come to the airport? Why couldn't he have given her time to gather her thoughts as she summoned the courage to face him? She hadn't wanted their first meeting to be like this, in a crowded airport lounge, with loads of watchful eyes upon them. It was made worse because he had brought his whole family with him. It wasn't just Edward she had to face, but Alice as well. Bella barely heard the harsh exchange of words between Jacob, Charlie and the Cullen's. She was too caught up in her own head. It was only when Jacob emitted a low growl that she forced herself to focus. His pent up fury was getting the better of him. He couldn't wolf out here, not in front of a sea of on lookers. Instinctively she reached out and touched his back lightly. His body was coiled with tension. Her touch made him relax slightly. She was still on his side of the line.

"You need to leave." Jacob seethed. He tried to keep his voice low so as not to attract too much attention. Already the crowds were looking their way with curiosity.

"Please, we are not here to cause trouble." Carlisle held his hands up in a placatory gesture. Edward snorted with derision and his mentor glared at him, indicating he needed him to behave. "We are here to talk."

"You do nothing but cause trouble." Charlie interjected angrily. "If that was truly your intent just to _talk_ then you wouldn't have picked a crowded airport to do it."

"We had no choice." Carlisle replied. "We have been trying to arrange a face to face meeting for some time. We all face a common foe. We need to work together. When I heard that you had taken Bella out of state I have to say I was surprised and rather alarmed."

"She was perfectly safe." Jacob scowled.

"Safe?" Edward couldn't contain himself anymore. "You are unbelievable, Black. If you truly cared about Bella's welfare you wouldn't have risked her life like this."

Charlie put a hand on Jacob's arm before the younger man could respond. He could see that he was slowly losing it. "This is not the time or place to have this conversation. If anything you have placed my daughter in danger by rocking up here uninvited."

"You gave us no choice." Edward snapped. "Countless times I have tried to make contact…."

"Yeah, by sending my daughter a cell phone behind my back." Charlie said fiercely. "Don't think I didn't know about that you sneaky little shit."

"Please, we need to remain civil." Carlisle pleaded.

"This is getting ridiculous." Alice spoke for the first time. "We are all here for one reason only. We love Bella and want to keep her safe. How can you question that, Chief Swan? Bella is like a sister to me."

"Really?" Charlie sneered. "Some sister you are, dragging her into the lion's den to save his pasty ass." He motioned toward Edward as he shot him a look of disgust.

"That wasn't how it happened." Alice said defensively. She felt Jasper put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was doing his best to diffuse the tense situation and keep everyone calm, but somehow his powers were having no effect on Jacob and the others. They seemed immune and he couldn't work out why. He glanced at Edward. He could see a frustrated light in Edward's eyes. Jasper began to wonder if he was having as much difficulty reading their minds.

"We don't give a shit about your hurt feelings." Jacob said impatiently. He was getting tired of the back and forth. "Get out of our way so we can return home."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Carlisle's voice was full of regret. "Bella's life is in jeopardy and I can't in good conscience abandon her into your care. She needs proper, organised protection."

"Are you for fucking real?" Jacob ground out in disbelief. Charlie had to hush him as his voice was getting loud. He noticed the same curious onlookers hovering nearby as they listened in.

"There is no way I am going to allow Bella to go with you." Charlie stated coldly. "You are deluded if you think otherwise."

"We don't need your permission." Edward replied haughtily. "Bella is an adult. She will come of her own accord."

Bella had been listening to the argument silently. Hearing Edward's smooth velvety tones raised in anger and contempt were a shock to her system. She hadn't ever heard that lilt in his voice before. He really did regard the wolves as inferior to his own kind. There was nothing gracious about the way he spoke to her father and Jacob. Bella found it odd in the extreme that Carlisle, the supposed leader of the Cullen clan, was acting subordinate to Edward's wishes. But then again it hadn't been the first time. Wasn't it on Edward's say so that they had abandoned her before? Even Alice, who purported to think of her like a sister, had left her without a word. Edward's last statement touched a raw nerve inside her. He sounded so pompous when he stated that she would come of her own accord, as if he knew that she would run to him with one flick of his finger.

Before Billy could stop her leaving his side, Bella circled around Jacob and Charlie until she was in full view of the Cullen's. She felt Jacob reach out to try and yank her behind him again, but she glared at him so fiercely that his hand dropped back to his side. Bella could already see his mind turning over. He was already making judgements, as was Charlie. Well she couldn't think about them now. Her focus was solely on Edward. She saw his face light up at the sight of her. His haughty expression disappeared to be replaced with one of triumph. She noticed the quick glance he shot Jacob's way. Alice's hands were pressed together in delight. She was practically vibrating with joy. Like Jacob and Charlie she was making presumptions which weren't hers to make. Esme smiled at Bella as she clung onto Carlisle's arm. She was nervous being surrounded by so many humans. As for Carlisle, he appeared relieved upon seeing her draw closer. Jasper was gazing at her curiously. Bella couldn't work out what he was thinking. Emmet stood protectively by his mate. He grinned as he winked at Bella playfully. Rosalie shook her head in disgust. It was blatantly obvious that she had been forced to accompany her family.

"My love, it is so good to see you." Edward sped over to her, ignoring Jacob's moan of pain, as he cupped Bella's face in his cold hands and tilted her face toward him. "I have missed you so much."

Bella refrained from speaking. Her brown eyes roamed his face, memorising every line and curve of his Adonis like features. Her eyes finally met his after she had her fill of drinking him in. There was a soft light in his golden eyes. She felt him caress her cheek with the back of his hand, emitting a soft sigh as he did so. "When we get you home you'll be able to wash his scent away. Then you'll smell like my sweet Bella again." He crooned.

"Your Bella." Bella echoed him faintly. She could feel his sweet breath washing over her. It dulled her senses for a moment, until she forced herself to blink and she became aware of their audience again. Behind her she could hear Charlie ranting; Jacob was bitterly telling him it was too late. It hurt her like a knife to the heart to hear those words spilling from his lips, but she had to ignore them for now. "I wish you could read my mind." She whispered solely to Edward. "Then I wouldn't have to explain how I'm feeling right now."

"One day it will happen, my love. I'm certain." Edward said gently as he continued to caress her face with his cold fingers.

"He can't read anyone's mind at the moment, at least not on the other side of the line." Jasper suddenly said, making all eyes turn his way. He ignored the looks and gazed at Bella with a meaningful expression. Alice was frowning, as was Edward.

Rosalie suddenly burst into laughter. She threw her head back, her blonde shiny hair swinging around her shoulders as she clapped her hands in delight. Edward scowled as he dropped his hands from Bella's face. "We need to go."

"Goodbye then." Bella stepped back from him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward failed to understand. He reached for her hand but she just retreated further from him.

"Like I said it would be so much easier if you could read my mind." Bella sighed softly as she glanced behind at her family. Jacob stared back at her, his guilty expression showed that he finally understood her intentions. He mouthed ' _sorry'_ at her, but Bella just ignored his apology and returned her attention to Edward. "There is no time for me to say what I need to say right now. My dad was right; this is not the right place or time. You really shouldn't have come here."

"Bella, please." Edward captured her hands in his and gazed at her pleadingly.

"I want to go home, Edward." Bella continued wearily. "Let me do that."

"But your home is with me." Edward said in confusion.

"You and I both know that's not been true for a long time." Without saying anymore Bella left Edward and the Cullen's and returned to her family. She felt Charlie put his hand on her shoulder in understanding. He looked extremely proud of her. She gave Billy a half smile when he took her hands and squeezed them. Finally her eyes met Jacob's.

"Bells, I…."

"Not now." Bella shook her head. "I'll kick your ass for not having faith in me when we get home." She warned him.

"Right." Jacob gave her a weak smile but Bella didn't return it. He sighed as he watched her join Charlie as the older man began to lead the way past the Cullen's. He grabbed hold of the handles of Billy's wheelchair and began to push his dad after them. "How long will it take do you think before she forgives me?" He asked Billy.

"It will take as long as it takes." Billy shrugged. "She passed a big test today, Jake. Now you have to give her the time she needs to finish what she started."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Yes, Billy has to have the last word, LOL ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for kind reviews!**_

 **Part Nineteen**

Jacob was worried. Since they had come back from Florida Bella had been very quiet. It was like she had retreated into herself. She hadn't kicked his ass like she had threatened, instead she was preoccupied. Nothing Jacob or any of them could do would draw her out of herself. She remained uncommunicative. Lessons had resumed with Riley coming to the Black's house on a daily basis to coach the young wolves. For some odd reason he seemed more nervous and flustered than he had when he first started, which seemed peculiar. But Jacob was too worried about what was going on in Bella's head to really pay much attention to Riley's weird behaviour. During the tutoring sessions Bella sat next to Seth and coached him. Sam had ordered Paul to take notice of her too, much to Lahote's chagrin. This had pissed Jacob off too. He wondered what Sam was hoping to achieve, but his Alpha told him it was the best way for Paul to get to know Bella better, and he hoped her help would settle the hot head down. Jacob didn't press Sam further. It was obvious that the older guy was under extreme pressure. The situation with the Cullen's and an elusive Victoria had them all on edge.

Jacob watched Bella covertly as he worked on his own assignment. Her head was bent near Seth's and she was whispering to him quietly. Paul sat on her other side with a scowl on his face. Despite his issues with Bella, and how much he hated being forced back into academia, he had to concede she made things easier to understand. She had a simple way of explaining things that made sense in his muddled mind. When Paul read or looked at words they seemed to jump off the page at him. None of the sentences made sense, they were jumbled up. He kept this information to himself. He didn't want his brothers finding out, they would tease him mercilessly, and he didn't want to come across as an idiot. He just worked better with his hands then stupid words anyway.

Bella seemed to feel Jacob looking at her. She raised her head and gazed back at him, smiling faintly. She sighed when she saw the anxious light in his eyes, before he frowned and concentrated on his own work again. Seth asked her a question, trying to get her attention. She tore her eyes away from Jacob and resumed helping the young shifter with his work.

* * *

Riley nearly jumped out of his skin when Bella thanked him for all help. His fair skin turned blotchy and he looked at her guiltily, like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Bella glanced around the room. Jacob wasn't in sight, so he wasn't the cause of Riley's nervousness. "Are you alright?" Bella asked solicitously. "I've noticed you've been very jumpy the last few days."

"I'm fine, better than fine." Riley avoided her concerned gaze and hurriedly packed his books away. "I'll see you same time tomorrow." He hurried out of the house before Bella could engage him in further conversation.

As soon as Riley left Jacob came back inside. He had just phased to check in with Sam and the other wolves on patrol. Thankfully everything had been quiet. He was due to go on patrol later that night. He had decided to use this opportunity now that he and Bella were alone for the first time in days to talk to her. His worries were building up and up, making him anxious and unsure of where they stood with each other. It was as if the closeness they had found while away from La Push had vanished now they had returned. Jacob couldn't understand it. Was she regretting sending the leech away? He wished she would just talk and put him out of his misery.

He found Bella in the front room clearing up. The others always left such a mess. Seth was the worst. His mom gave him a huge bag full of food. She was forever feeding her son, worried that he would weaken if he didn't have a full stomach. All through the tutoring sessions all anyone could hear was the rustle of Seth's bag as he opened it and then loud crunching as he chewed on whatever he had pulled out. Jacob had to warn Seth to quieten down on a number of occasions, but the young pup was full of confidence with Bella sitting beside him, and he would cheekily ignore Jacob's warnings. Jacob knew he would have to teach Seth to listen to him the hard way. But right now he had other things on his mind. He began to help Bella clear the things away. He swept up the crumbs from the floor while Bella wiped the table down and tided up the books.

When they were done Bella immediately pleaded tiredness and began to retreat to the twin's room where she was still sleeping. Jacob caught her arm before she could leave and turned her to face him. "Are you still mad at me?" He demanded.

"No." Bella sounded defensive. She slipped her arm out of his hold and clasped it behind her back.

"Then why won't you speak to me then? It's been days, Bella." Jacob continued desperately. "Are you regretting saying goodbye to the bloodsucker?"

Bella's expression hardened. "I should have expected you would immediately jump to that conclusion."

"Can you blame me?" Jacob threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Trust has to be earned, Bella."

Bella remained silent as her brown eyes roamed his handsome face. She could see his frustration as well as sense it. She knew she owed him an explanation but she wasn't ready to speak or open up her heart, not yet. Since coming back to La Push she had been having several private conversations with Billy. She wanted his advice on what she should do next regarding the Cullen's and Edward. She couldn't aske Charlie as he was too quick to lose his temper when she mentioned Edward, and Jacob was the same. She knew it pained him when she tried. So that left Billy. He was more impartial, and a lot calmer. He saw things that she didn't see, and what he had to say opened her eyes further. It was both heart breaking and very sad how much she had allowed herself to be deceived.

"You always do this, Bella. You clam up and don't talk." Jacob said helplessly when she didn't respond right away. "I try and try but you just shut me out."

"Jake, I…"

"I need to go for a run." Jacob interrupted her. He charged out of the house, his body already blurring as he prepared to phase. Bella watched him go sadly. She knew she was hurting him, but she needed to get her own head in order before she told him exactly what was in her heart.

* * *

Jacob didn't return for dinner so Bella had to assume that he had eaten at Sam and Emily's as he sometimes did, and just gone patrolling. She had used her time alone, before her father and Billy came back for the evening, to finish off the letters she had been writing to both Jacob and Edward. It had taken her days to find the right words for both of them. There had been lots of failed attempts. The small trash can filled with paper in her bedroom was testament to that. While Charlie was taking a late shower Bella approached Billy. He was washing up the dishes. He turned as he heard her walk into the kitchen and smiled at her tiredly.

"That was a great meal you cooked, Bella. The best yet." He praised her.

Bella smiled at him gratefully. He was such a kind man. It saddened her to think that he had spent so many years alone after losing Sarah so early. She often thought his health might have been better if his wife had lived. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I certainly did, and your father too. I notice the old fool is getting quite a paunch on him. Reminds me of Harry." Billy's smile faltered as he mentioned his lost friend.

"Harry was a great guy. Seth seems to love his food as much as his dad did." Bella said fondly as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yes." Billy nodded in agreement. "However Seth is lucky that his wolf genes combat any damage overeating can do. I just wish Harry had taken better care. Then perhaps I am not one to talk." He looked regretfully at his wheelchair.

"Things will get better." Bella put her hand on his shoulder in empathy.

Billy patted it as he murmured his silent agreement. "I hope so, my dear." He paused for a moment as he studied her astutely. "How are those letters coming along?"

"I've finished them." Bella revealed. "Would you like to read them?"

Billy shook his head. "No they're private. I trust you said what you needed to say."

"Yes." Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she recalled the silly argument that she and Jacob had earlier that day. "I've left Jake's on his bed for him to read when he comes home."

"Good idea." Billy patted her hand again. "I'll post your other one in the morning once you've sealed it up."

"Thank you." Bella smiled at him before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome." Billy said as he returned her smile.

* * *

Bella got undressed and pulled on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. It was gone midnight and she still couldn't sleep. She had hoped to hear Jacob return but with no luck. She lay back on her bed and opened the letter she had written to Edward, and checked it over for the hundredth time….

" _Edward,_

 _this letter has been so hard to write. It has taken me days to find the right words, and even now I am not sure that I have found them. You are the wordsmith, not I. Believe me it is with deep regret and much sorrow that I have to tell you goodbye. It is not easy for me to say, and if you had asked me a year ago, I would have laughed out loud at the very notion. But things have changed. I have changed. I am not that naïve, scared, young girl I was back then._

 _When I first met you I thought of you as my knight in shining armour, my saviour. You were the one who was going to protect me from myself. You and your family became my whole world. I put aside my reservations about what you were. I tried not to let my worries consume me about your past. I convinced myself you would never hurt me. I verbalised it out loud numerous times in order to make it come true. But it didn't…ever._

 _Because you did hurt me, over and over._

 _Not physically, James did that. No you hurt me mentally. You crushed my spirit, you made me feel worthless. When you took me into the woods and told me I meant nothing, that you didn't love me and it had all been a lie, you abandoned me, leaving me to think I was worthless. That is not love, Edward. That is cruelty. I've seen first-hand how you can charm people. You warned me several times and I wouldn't listen, but then you knew it was pointless by then. Your warnings were deliberate. You drew me in, made me intrigued by the broken boy, who loathed himself so much, that all he needed was a good woman to save him. What a fool I was. The lion fell in love with the lamb, isn't that what you said. It was more like the spider trapping the fly._

 _I thought I loved you, Edward. To me you were handsome, strong, clever and protective. But really they were only surface things. Peel away the outer layer and what is left. A broken young man locked forever in the body of a seventeen year old. You'll never move forward, you will remain as you always are. But not me! I am human, I have changed, and I will continue to change. I have moved beyond you now. I have matured which is something that you can never do._

 _I question now whether I ever really loved you. Your leaving bruised my ego, Edward, but it didn't break my heart. That was never yours to break. I really hope that one day you find someone like yourself to love. I am sure she is out there. That person will never be me. I implore you to take my words to heart, Edward, and let me go._

 _Bella."_

Satisfied that she couldn't make herself any plainer, Bella sealed up the letter in an envelope and put it to one side, ready to pass it to Billy in the morning.

* * *

It was four in the morning when Jacob crawled through his bedroom window and fell onto his bed. He was exhausted. It had been a long frustrating patrol shift. He was glad to be home. He winced as he heard Charlie's loud snoring emanating from the lounge. It looked like he would have to sleep in the Taj if he wanted any rest. Jacob rolled off his bed, pausing when he heard the crunch of paper. He stood up and noticed Bella's letter lying scrunched up on top of the bed. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he grabbed it, ripped it open and scanned the contents. It didn't take long.

" _Jake,_

 _I wrote you one long ass letter full of grovelling apologies etc. In the end I tore it up, it had too many words and I think you would have fallen asleep out of sheer boredom before you reached the end._

 _So I am going to make it simple…._

 _Fuck it, Jacob Black, I am sorry. There I said it. Oh, and I love you. But I guess you knew that already._

 _Bells XXXX"_

A huge smile broke out on Jacob's face as he fell back on his bed and put his hands behind his head. This time Charlie's snoring didn't disturb him as he fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty**

Bella poured her cornflakes into an empty bowl before adding the milk. She was just about to turn around when she felt a warm body press up against her back. Jacob! Bella smiled as he pushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. "I got your note." He said huskily.

"I thought you might have." Bella laughed.

Before she could tease him anymore Charlie appeared. "Hands off." He growled at Jacob, annoyed to see him pressed against his daughter like that. He had never been a morning person.

Jacob reluctantly peeled himself away from Bella before swiftly nicking her bowl of cornflakes and eating them. "Hey." Bella protested as she glared at his retreating figure. "I'll get you back for that."

"I'll look forward to it." Jacob called over his shoulder as he winked at her.

"Ass." Bella's expression softened and she smiled. She rooted through the cupboard again for a clean bowl so she could pour herself some more cereal.

Charlie stood beside her as he switched on the kettle and began to make his own breakfast. "When did things heat up between you two?" He questioned irritably.

Bella choked on her cornflakes. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with her father. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to force the cornflakes down her throat. Charlie studied her carefully, obviously waiting for an answer. He wasn't going to let her off so easily. Bella sighed and put down her bowl. "Do we have to talk about this?" She begged.

"Yes, we do." Charlie said curtly as he made himself a black coffee. "You are the one insisting that we be more open with each other."

"What do you want me to say? Yes, Jake and I have gotten closer. Surely you don't have an issue with that." Bella said in disbelief.

"No, it's the timing I have a problem with." Charlie glanced over his shoulder at Jacob. He was helping Billy with his meds so appeared preoccupied. Charlie lowered his voice. "I don't want that boy hurt, Bella. He doesn't deserve it. If this is a rebound thing because of the leech, then put a stop to it right now."

"It is nothing of the sort. Do you really think I would do that to Jacob?" Bella said in disgust. "Your opinion of me couldn't get any lower could it?" Before Charlie could refute that claim she flounced off in a fit of pique.

"Shit." Charlie cursed as he realised he had put his foot in it again.

* * *

Riley was late for the tutoring session. He seemed even more flustered and out of sorts then the day before. He jumped like a scalded cat at every small sound. Paul took advantage and made as much disruption as possible. He sat beside Bella, a smirk on his face as he pushed his chair back until it tumbled to the ground with a loud crash. Riley nearly came apart at the seams as he actually trembled from head to toe with shock. Bella glared at Paul, but he ignored her. He couldn't give a rat's ass what she thought; he resented the fact that he was being forced to get help with his tuition from her.

Seth shook his head at Lahote's antics and picked up the chair and shoved it behind Paul again. "Sit down."

"Shut your mouth, pup." Paul scowled. He did sit down though, and began to push his chair back like before. But it didn't work this time.

Jacob, who had been in the kitchen talking to Billy, came back into the front room when he heard the crash. He knew straight away it was Paul. He sauntered up to his pack brother and shoved Paul out of his chair. "That's my seat." Jacob said coldly as he sat down beside Bella.

"You'll pay for that." Paul threatened as he glared around at his pack brothers. Quil and Embry were laughing at him. Seth and Jacob exchanged a high five and joined in the laughter. Bella didn't. Her attention was focused on Riley. For some odd reason the older guy looked as if he was about to cry.

"Piss off, Paul." Jacob smirked as he put an arm around Bella's shoulders. "If you don't I'll kick your ass…. _again_."

There were more howls of laughter. Paul's expression darkened. "I will get you back for this, Black. You just wait and see." His warning was greeted with a stony expression from Jacob. Paul locked eyes with him for a long moment before he finally stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Are you alright, Riley?" Bella asked when the tutoring session was finished. She passed his books to him as he packed them away. His hands were shaking. Something was clearly bothering him.

"I'm….I'm fine." Riley avoided her eyes just like the day before.

Bella sighed, it was clear he wasn't going to open up about his problems. She had asked, there was nothing more she could do. "Okay, well see you tomorrow."

Riley paused in his movements. He finally raised his head to look at her directly and Bella was stunned by the guilty expression on his face. His blue eyes looked haunted. "I just want to say I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Bella felt totally confused.

"I've got to go." Riley shoved the rest of his books back in his bag before running out of the house, leaving a perplexed Bella staring after him.

* * *

Bella and Jacob sat at the table finishing off their assignments. At least that was what they were supposed to be doing. Instead Jacob kept taking Bella's pen out of her hand, or hiding her books, just so he could get her attention and steal a kiss. Bella pretended to be annoyed, but she was having fun. She mock scolded him as he covertly hid all her stuff, while he resumed working on his own assignment as if nothing was amiss. It didn't take her long to find her things. Jacob had just chucked them under the table when her back was turned. To get her revenge she began running her fingers through his hair, before leaning close and trailing her lips across the back of his neck. He soon gave up bothering to concentrate. He had her in his lap within seconds as he tried to kiss her. Bella just laughed. She let her mouth hover tantalisingly close to his before tumbling off his lap and laughing at his disappointed expression.

"Enough you two." Billy finally intervened. He was trying to watch a sports show, but their constant laughing and teasing banter was getting on his last nerve. "Charlie doesn't pay a fortune to that Riley kid just for you two to just muck about. Stop behaving like children and get on with your homework."

Bella immediately felt ashamed. Billy was right. Graduation was coming up, she didn't have long left to finish her assignments, and she wasn't doing Jacob any favours by engaging in silly behaviour, no matter how much she was enjoying herself. "Sorry, Billy." She apologised.

"Jeez, dad, you need to chill." Jacob said in annoyance. "Bella does more to teach us than that Riley dude. He's like a frightened rabbit most days. Even something dropping on the floor spooks him."

"He is teaching a pack of wolves." Billy retorted. "With Lahote kicking off again are you really surprised. Sam needs to reword his order and get Paul to focus."

"He's tried." Jacob pointed out. "But Paul's such a damn hothead."

"You are not helping the situation, Jacob." Billy pointed out. "Instead of fighting with him all the time, try and find out why he struggles so much with the work."

"I think Paul may be dyslexic." Bella announced suddenly.

"What?" Jacob questioned in surprise.

"Why do you think that, Bella?" Billy asked with interest.

"Just from some of his work that I've seen. The way he writes is a big clue. The words are all jumbled and out of place. What he is trying to get across is good, but that, along with his poor grammar, holds him back. I also noticed he hates reading anything in front of anyone. We did a simple comprehension test the other day, and Paul was scowling at his text book as if he wanted to rip it apart."

"I have to admit he was always like that in class. He would disrupt things if the teacher asked him to read a passage from a book. I just never put two and two together before." Jacob mused.

"Well instead of rising to Paul's bait, perhaps you should try talking to him." Billy suggested as he returned his attention to the sports show.

* * *

Riley's lower lip quivered as he waited in the darkened alleyway behind the fast food restaurant in Port Angeles. He could hear the faint murmurs of the diner's occupants coming from inside as they sat enjoying their meals. He longed to be one of them. He jumped violently when he heard the loud beep of a horn. He put his hand over his racing heart and tried to stop himself bursting into tears. He really couldn't go on like this. The stress would eventually kill him before _they_ had a chance to.

"If you keep doing that, you will begin to make people notice that there is something wrong." The intruder's words came out like a sibilant hiss from the darkest corner of the alley.

Riley was startled and his body jerked as he turned to face his companion. They were late. "I…I can't help it." He stammered.

"You need to focus, boy." A tall cloaked figure came out of the shadows to join Riley. Their face was hidden within the confines of the cowl pulled over their head. All Riley saw was the flash of a white hand as they motioned for him to come closer. He gulped, hesitating a moment, as he felt the usual fear and panic consume him. "If you don't comply your sister will pay the price."

Riley felt tears prick at his eyes as he edged closer to his companion. The thought of his innocent little sister being around this vile creature sickened him. "Please don't hurt Bree." He begged.

"Then do as we bid you." It was hard for Riley to tell if his sister's abductor was male or female. Their voice came out like a hiss; it was almost snakelike and made his blood run cold. "Now report."

"She is back from Florida. Nothing much has changed. She is still living in the Chief's house is La Push." Riley babbled. "Um…I think she and the Chief's son are in a relationship. I saw them kissing."

"WHAT?" His companion's white hand curled up into a claw like fist. The black cloak swirled around their feet as they began to pace in an agitated manner. "You must be mistaken." They snarled before halting in front of Riley and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You have new orders. I need you to get me something of the girl's. An item of clothing which she has worn, it must not be washed. Do you understand?"

Riley nodded violently. He closed his eyes and grimaced as his companion's rancid breath washed over him. There was the metallic smell of dried blood. Riley wanted to be sick.

"Bring me the item of clothing here, the same time tomorrow." His companion let go of his shirt and shoved him down the dark alley. "Fail me and your sister dies."

Riley sobbed as he watched the intruder melt back into the shadows. He fell against the wall, his hands covering his face as he let out a heart broken cry.

* * *

The next day the tutoring session was as disruptive as always. Paul Lahote was back and he was causing no end of trouble. Riley usually relied on Jacob to get Paul to behave, but for some odd reason, Jacob seemed to be holding his tongue. Even the others were being more tolerant of Lahote and this confused Riley. It seemed to be confusing Paul as well. He tried to wind his brothers up but nothing was working. In the end he fell silent and watched the others with a calculating expression. Probably working up to more mischief, Riley thought. He was too preoccupied to care about Paul or any of them. He needed to escape their notice and slip into Bella's room so he could grab a shirt or something. He couldn't fail. His life and that of Bree depended on it.

It was midday when he grabbed the opportunity to make an attempt. The others had gone outside to get some fresh air. The rowdy boys chaffed at being confined indoors for so many hours and it was a daily ritual that they made a run for the door when they had a break. Riley breathed easier as he watched the front door close behind them. He had made the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom. Instead he hurried down the hall, looking into all the rooms, searching for Bella's. Hers was at the very end. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the clothes she had worn the day before draped over the back of the single chair in the room. He ran into the room, grabbed her t-shirt and fled back into the hall. But he had been discovered. Riley was in such a state he didn't look where he was going. As he came out of the room he rebounded against a hard body. He gasped, flattening himself against the wall as he stared in horror at Paul Lahote.

"Well, well." Paul sneered. "We have a right little pervert here, don't we?"

"Please, I…."

"Shut up." Paul leaned forward threateningly and put his face close to Riley's. "Here's the deal, scum bag." He warned him. "I'll keep your little fetish for Bella's things a secret from Jacob so he doesn't nail your ass to the wall, and in return from now on you will do my assignments for me. I am going to graduate with fucking honours, got it!"

"Yes, you have a deal." Riley agreed quickly. He felt his eyes burn with tears again but tried not to shed them in front of his tormentor.

"Good." Paul stood upright again and cuffed Riley on the back of the head, causing him to stumble further down the hallway. "Enjoy your trip." He spat sardonically as he laughed at Riley stumbling away from him as if the hounds of hell were after him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty One**

Jacob and Bella were invited to the Uley's for dinner. Jacob had been surprised when Sam issued the invite, but could find no reason not to accept. So he agreed and told Bella about it the next morning when his patrol shift ended. "Are you sure it's just you and me, and not our dad's too." She checked.

"Sam was very specific. He said just you and me."

"But why?" Bella felt confused and a tad anxious. Although he had never said so directly she knew that Sam wasn't her biggest fan. She got on better with Emily, although she hadn't seen her in a while.

"I don't know, honey." Jacob shrugged. "Sam knows we're together now, so maybe he just wants to put us at ease or something to show he's okay with it."

"And is he?" Bella questioned. She wasn't convinced. This invitation had come out of nowhere. She knew she was being silly to be so suspicious, but she couldn't shake her worries.

Jacob sensed her fears and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sam is fine with us, I promise you. I can see into his head, well kind of, his mind can be like a steel trap when he wants to shut you out. He has that in common with Leah."

"Oh, Leah." Bella winced. Going to socialise with Sam and his imprint would not sit well with the she-wolf. Bella had begun a tentative friendship with the older girl since moving to La Push. Bella, Jacob and their father's had been over to the Clearwater's several times for dinner, and slowly Leah had thawed toward Bella. They now spoke to each other on equal terms. Bella hoped that going to the Uley's wouldn't ruin everything.

"Leah will deal with it." Jacob assured Bella. "She seems a lot calmer than she used to be, more accepting of things. She doesn't rile Sam up anymore. They've been getting along better. I'm really glad they are as it makes the pack more cohesive. The only one causing problems is Lahote."

"Ah, Paul." Bella shook her head. She had tried to talk to Paul that morning about giving him extra coaching on his assignments but he had shot her down, boasting that from now on he was going to ace everything. Bella found this statement odd, but was too preoccupied to wonder what he meant. "Okay, then we'll go I guess. I'll cook something for our dad's, and then store it away so all they have to do is warm it up."

"Thank's, Bells." Jacob leaned down and kissed her slowly on the lips, cupping the back of her head as he did so. Bella smiled into the kiss as she finally relaxed. How bad could it be at Sam and Emily's anyway? Jacob was going to be with her, she was probably stressing over nothing.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Uley's wooden cabin Jacob and Bella felt the tension. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Sam was the one to answer the door; he looked weary, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He ushered them inside with barely a greeting. Jacob took Bella's hand, already sensing her nerves. He wished that he had refused the invitation now. When Emily appeared out of the kitchen, carrying a tray filled with food, she shot Sam such a glare of animosity that it made their blood run cold. Things were clearly not well with the imprinted couple.

"Please sit down." Emily's smile was forced as she gestured for Bella and Jacob to sit at the table. "I hope you like lasagne. It was the only thing I could whip up at such short notice." Her expression turned frosty as she looked at Sam again. "Sam didn't let me know you were coming until the last minute."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a confused glance. How could that be? Sam was the one who had issued the invitation earlier that day. "I love lasagne." Bella babbled as she tried to make small talk to cover the awkward silence. "It smells delicious."

Emily didn't reply. Instead she began to serve the meal, giving Jacob and Sam larger portions because of their increased appetite. She sat down on Jacob's other side, which forced Sam to sit beside Bella. Thus far he had remained silent. Jacob and Bella exchanged another glance, both wishing they could escape. It was so tense and they felt very unwelcome. Emily stabbed at her food with her fork over and over. She was blinking rapidly as if she was fighting back tears. Sam sighed and pushed his plate away. In the past he would have comforted her, but not this time.

"This is all pointless." Sam sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Huh?" Jacob paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. He had no idea what was going on.

"This is not fair, Sam." Emily said bitterly.

Sam frowned at her. "Nothing about our life together has been." He muttered.

Jacob put his fork down, now resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to finish his meal. He saw Bella watching the Uley's nervously. He reached out and took her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it. Bella relaxed and shifted closer to him. They had been unaware that Sam and Emily had been observing this affectionate display unhappily. It was only when Jacob tore his eyes away from Bella that he noticed. "What's going on?" He dared to ask.

"You and her." Emily sobbed.

"Emily." Sam said sharply.

"No, I won't remain silent. You brought them here to shove it in my face." Emily snapped at him.

Sam's jaw flexed as he looked back at her guiltily. "Yes, perhaps I did." He finally admitted. "You see the difference."

Jacob looked between them. He was totally confused. He and never seen Sam and Emily split like this. They had always been in synch ever since the imprint. However there had always been an air of sadness and regret hovering over their union because of the circumstances behind it. Had these feelings now come between them? "Why did you want us here tonight, Sam?" He studied his Alpha intently. Sam seemed like a broken man. Despite his huge size he appeared beaten down. Jacob knew being in charge was stressful, but it was more than that. Something had eaten away at him so much it seemed to have torn a chunk out of his soul.

"I wanted you here tonight because I needed to open her eyes." Sam motioned toward Emily. "You and Bella are the embodiment of what true love really is. You chose each other. You fight, you argue, you even hurt each other, but despite all that there is the love. It allows you to move forward and forgive. We've never had that. It's the imprint binding us together. Not love. Not really."

Emily's head dropped as she clasped her hands in her lap. "I love you, Sam. I chose you." She whispered brokenly.

"But I didn't choose you." Sam replied tiredly. "Did I?"

Emily began to cry. Bella couldn't bear to witness her despair. She got up from her chair and went to hug the older girl. Emily hid her face in Bella's shoulder and sobbed harder. Jacob was unsure what to do. He hadn't expected this. He wondered when Sam had begun to crack and felt guilty that he hadn't noticed the signs. His whole attention had been focused on Bella.

"Let's go outside." Jacob suggested eventually. He looked at Bella helplessly before he left. He hated leaving her to bear the brunt of Emily's unhappiness. He hated the fact that they had both been pulled into what should have been a private matter between Emily and Sam. However there was little he could do now. Bella just nodded at Jacob as she continued to console a weeping Emily. Sam had already gone outside, so reluctantly Jacob followed him.

* * *

"What were you hoping to achieve in there, Sam?" Jacob demanded as soon as he shut the door behind him. Sam was sitting on the top porch step. His shoulders were slumped and he was wearing the same resigned expression that had been on his face since they arrived. Jacob sighed and sat down beside his Alpha. "You owe me an explanation."

Sam sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't look at Jacob as he spoke but at the heavens above, almost as if he was conversing directly with the spirits themselves. "Something shifted inside me the day you and Bella left for Florida. I can't even explain it. It seemed as you and Bella became closer, I could see a crack in my prison walls and I got a glimpse of freedom. Lee came to see me and Emily that night. She was so different. It was as if she had let go of all her anger and resentment towards us. She said she was ready to move on, that she had finally reached a place of acceptance. I panicked."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked in shock when Sam fell silent.

"When Lee left I followed her." Sam hung his head. "I lied to Emily about where I was going. That was unusual in itself. I had never had it within me to be dishonest with her before. Normally the imprint would have prevented it." He paused for a second as he turned and looked back at the cabin he had shared with Emily for nearly two years. "Lee knew I was tracking her of course. She confronted me, we argued, and then I kissed her."

Jacob didn't know what to say. He sat next to Sam in stunned silence as he waited for him to continue.

"Lee punched me." Sam rubbed his jaw in memory of the pain. "She was so angry, rightfully so. She warned me to stay away from her, and that I had played with her emotions enough. I tried to tell her what I was feeling but she wouldn't hear me out. She left and I didn't follow her this time. She needed space to think and so did I."

"Is the imprint broken between you and Emily?" Jacob had never heard of such a thing. He was sure his dad or the elders would have mentioned something if it was at all possible.

"No, the imprint is very much in place. I can still feel the pull to remain by Emily's side, but it's more like a dull ache, rather than a strong force holding me to her. I could leave her for good, but only if she allows it. I need her to let me go." Sam sounded very weary. He finally looked at Jacob. "I asked you and Bella to come here tonight because I wanted Emily to see what love really meant. I wanted her to understand. I hate hurting her, but my emotions are my own. I don't want to live this way for the rest of my life, Jake. I deserve freedom of choice. Just like you…just like anyone."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jacob apologised. "I had no idea things had changed. I thought you and Emily were contented together. I never got a hint of any trouble through the pack mind link."

"Being Alpha gives you the privilege of hiding the thoughts you don't want your brothers to see. You do it yourself most of the time, and when you take my place it will come easier to you." Sam revealed.

"That sounds very much like you're telling me that you're stepping down." Jacob said warily.

"Yes, Jacob. It's time." Sam agreed quietly.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Two**

Jacob and Bella left the Uley's and headed toward First beach instead of going directly home. They walked in silence, holding hands, their heads buzzing with everything that had just happened. It had taken a long while for Bella to calm Emily down. She thought Sam had been a bit cold inviting them over in order to force his imprint to see the truth of their situation. It had obviously torn Emily apart. Bella was glad that Jacob hadn't imprinted on her if this was the result. They eventually reached the old driftwood log which had been the setting for numerous serious conversations between them. It had been where Bella had told Jacob she knew what he was. That had been a tense time. It made Bella feel anxious recalling that fraught time when he had been forced to stay away from her on Sam's orders. If it hadn't been for her persistence and his strength in defying the Alpha command she could have lost him forever.

Jacob sat on the log and pulled Bella onto his lap. There was a chilly breeze blowing and Bella buried herself against Jacob's warm body, grateful that he was so hot. He was like his own space heater. She rested her head on his chest. His heart was thumping rapidly under his skin and she was alarmed to hear it beating so fast. She splayed her fingers over his hot skin and glanced up at his face. Jacob looked downcast, and his eyes darted anxiously to hers. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "What are you not telling me?"

"Sam is stepping down as Alpha. That means I have to step up. As of now I'm the new leader of the pack." Jacob's body became taut with tension as he saw dawning comprehension in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his panic under control. "I was always destined to be Alpha. It's my birth right, but I revoked my claim on the title."

Bella took a moment to respond as she absorbed this new information. "You were meant to be Alpha all along?" She repeated slowly. Jacob nodded in conformation. "Why?" She whispered, although she had a sinking feeling it had something to do with her, and by the guilty look on Jacob's face, she had presumed correctly. "It was because of me."

"Yes." Jacob fought down the panic making his chest tighten. He knew this day would come. He had hidden this vital bit of information from her because he didn't want to scare her away. "Accepting the Alpha position meant that I would be tied to these lands forever. I knew that you wouldn't stay in Forks, Bells. You're so clever; you could go to any college you wanted. When you left I wanted to be able to go with you." He confessed.

"But you love it here." Bella gasped. Her stomach was tied up in knots at the enormity of what he was saying. Jacob was willing to give up everything, his home, his responsibilities; he would have left Billy, all to allow her to follow her dreams, but what about his. It really drove home how much Jacob was willing to sacrifice to be with her.

Jacob gazed around First beach with a hopeless expression. Bella was right, he did love it here, but he loved Bella more. She was his home. Wherever in the world they ended up, the place wouldn't feel foreign to him as long as she remained by his side. He felt Bella touch his face with the gentlest of caresses, and when he dared to gaze upon her lovely face he was blown away by the love shining in her brown eyes. Jacob had never seen her show it so openly before. He felt himself getting emotional and he swiped his hand across his eyes before he embarrassed himself and cried.

"I know I've been selfish about many things, Jake." Bella said softly as she continued to stroke his smooth skin with trembling fingers. "But I would never ask you to leave your home, and more especially your dad. It would kill you to leave La Push. This place is bred into your bones; it's in your soul. You're gonna be Chief one day." Bella smiled. "Chief Jacob." She said again with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I don't want you to give up your dreams, Bella." Jacob cupped the back of her head and drew her face nearer to his. "I don't want to hold you back."

Bella rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "You would never hold me back. Home is where the heart is, Jacob. And my heart is here." She promised him. She kissed him passionately, trying to drive home her point with her touch alone when words just didn't seem enough.

* * *

Leah stared at Bella in surprise. She was speechless. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed underneath her as she tried to absorb this surprising news. "Jacob is Alpha now." She repeated the phrase slowly as if saying it aloud enough times would convince her it was true.

"Yes." Bella replied. She was perched on the edge of Leah's bed. After Jacob had been forced to leave to start another patrol shift, Bella had told him she would speak to Leah and fill her in about the latest developments. She didn't want the she-wolf to hear about Sam and Emily's problems second hand. Leah was still probably trying to get her head around the fact that Sam had kissed her.

"Just like that." Leah checked.

"Yes. Sam wanted to step down." Bella revealed cautiously.

Leah frowned. "Why now?"

Bella moistened her lips as she tried to think of the best way to break the news to Leah. She sighed as she realised there was no way to sugar coat things. "I know that Sam kissed you, Lee."

"Who the fuck told you that?" Leah scooted away from Bella as if she had shot her. "Has Sam blabbed it to the whole fucking pack?"

Bella held up her hands in a placatory fashion. "Calm down. Sam told no one but Jacob, and then he told me." She saw Leah's anger beginning to rise so Bella hurriedly told her the rest of the story.

Leah was stunned. She remained silent as she turned this new information around in her mind. It was too unbelievable. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She supposed she should be angry. That's always the way she dealt with things before. She would let her anger burn away the hurt and despair she felt inside. Right now though, all Leah felt was an immense sadness. "What was the point of the imprint then, Bella?" She questioned. "All it's done is cause hurt and pain. I should be crowing about my cousin's unhappiness. If you asked me a few weeks ago I would have said it served her right."

"I wish I could give you an explanation. I don't know if something inside Sam shifted or maybe stepping down as Alpha changed things. All I see when I look at Sam is a broken man. He's tired, Lee. It's in his eyes and the way he carries himself. He's not the same person I remember rescuing me from the forest the night Edward abandoned me." Bella replied thoughtfully.

"Emily's love has killed his spirit." Leah said bitterly. "Just like her selfishness almost killed mine when she decided to choose Sam as her lover."

Bella winced at the blunt way Leah expressed herself, but maybe her bald statement had a hint of truth in it. The life seemed to have been sucked out of Sam, but it wasn't just his relationship with Emily or his guilt over hurting Leah that had drained him. No, it was seeing his life laid out before him, going on endlessly for years in the same pattern. He would be tied in a relationship with a woman he had no passion for. He would never be able to realise his dreams. He was trapped, and that was what had chipped away at his soul. His choices were gone, in the worst way possible.

"What am I supposed to do with this information now?" Leah gazed at Bella helplessly. "I was trying to move forward and now I feel like I've been thrust into the past."

"I think not confronting the issue will only make things worse. Believe me I know." Bella put her hand on Leah's arm in empathy. "You need to speak to Sam and make your final peace with him. Talk to your cousin too. Maybe you can make her see that holding onto Sam when he doesn't want to be there will make her let him go."

"I liked you better when you were scared of me." Leah muttered.

"Oh, I still am." Bella conceded with a tired smile. "These days I'm just better at hiding it."

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Jacob returned. As he usually did he bypassed the house and went straight to the Taj so he could crash. Even though he was exhausted, Charlie's constant snoring made it hard for him to sleep so he found it easier to just go to the garage to get some peace. He was surprised when Bella's sweet scent wafted his way as he drew closer to the Taj. He could see light burning from underneath the closed doors and he was intrigued. A fresh wave of adrenaline hastened his steps and he hurriedly slipped silently inside. A smile spread across his face when he saw Bella lying in a sleeping bag, reading. As soon as she caught sight of him an answering smile lit up her face.

"Hey, you." She greeted him.

"Now you are a sight for sore eyes." Jacob joined her on the floor and snuggled next to her. "How did you manage to sneak out here without Charlie catching you?" He asked curiously.

"I climbed out of the bedroom window. Not an easy feat I can tell you." Bella laughed quietly. "I had to time my movements with my dad's snores so he wouldn't hear my butt hitting the ground."

"I didn't know you could be so devious." Jacob teased as he lay down beside Bella. He put one arm around her shoulders while she rested her head on his chest. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Mmmmm." Bella closed her eyes in bliss as she listened to the comforting beat of his heart. "I wanted to see you when you got back." She opened her eyes again and lifted her head so she could look at him. Despite the sweet smile on his face, Jacob looked very tired. Bella sighed as she reached out and traced the curve of his jaw with her fingers. "How did the others take the news about the change in leadership?"

"Most of them kind of expected it." Jacob relaxed as Bella continued to caress his face tenderly. "Paul was the only one who kicked off. I guessed he would. I had to issue my first Alpha command to make him back off. He's royally pissed, but I'm hoping that once he's had time to get used to the idea that I'm in charge he'll calm down."

"You really think he will." Bella asked in concern. "You know how unpredictable he can be. Perhaps you should try and have a one on one talk with him so you can get your issues out in the open." She suggested.

Jacob laughed as he tugged on the end of her hair playfully. "Hey, who's the Alpha here? You or me."

Bella smiled as she rested her head on his chest again. "When it's just us, that would be me."

"True." Jacob agreed as he felt his eyes closing as tiredness crept up on him again.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Three**

It was now obvious to everyone that there was something wrong with Riley. The boy looked ill. His face was ghostly white and he was so jumpy that even the slightest sound seemed to put him on edge. He wasn't doing his job properly. He cowered away from Paul every time Lahote breezed past him. This did not go unnoticed by Jacob. Now he was in charge he had been watching Paul closely. Bella had confided in him that Paul's work seemed to have suddenly undergone a significant change. He had showed her one of his assignments, boasting that it had taken no effort at all to complete. Bella knew straight away it wasn't Paul's own work. Someone had done it for him. When she mentioned this to Jacob, it was easy for the two of them to put two and two together. Somehow Paul had frightened Riley into doing his assignments for him.

"I'll have a word with Riley after the tutoring session is finished and Paul is out of the way." Jacob told Bella before the others arrived for the day's session. "It's not fair that your dad is paying out all this money when Riley isn't doing his job properly. In fact you've been doing most of the coaching."

"I just feel so sorry for him." Bella watched as Riley skulked into the Black's house. His head was down, and it wasn't just her imagination that he looked like he had lost weight. "Something isn't right with him."

"It's not our problem, Bells." Jacob looked at her affectionately. "I know you'd love to help but we have enough issues of our own. Like the leech…."

Bella groaned. As a gesture of trust Charlie had given Bella's cell phone back to her. As soon as she charged it and switched it on the damn thing didn't stop beeping. There were dozens of messages from both Edward and Alice, begging her to get in touch. Bella hadn't bothered reading beyond the latest message which had been sent only that morning. Edward had pleaded for her to call him. He had something important to tell her, but she wasn't interested. He had to have gotten her letter by now. As far as she was concerned there was nothing more to say.

"Have the Cullen's still been getting in the way while you've been patrolling?" Bella asked quietly so Riley wouldn't overhear.

"The head vamp approached me last night, wanting to talk. But I shut him down. I just want them gone, Bells. They're just a liability. I had to stop Jared clashing with the little pixie the other day when she hovered too close to the treaty line like a bat. I have no clue what they think they are trying to achieve. I refuse to engage with them."

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. The others were filing into the house now. Seth took up his usual position on Bella's right, while Paul leered at a distressed Riley, before sitting down, throwing up his feet on the table.

Jacob scowled. He shoved Paul in the back and warned him to sit up straight. There was a mutinous light in Paul's eyes, but he caved in and took his feet off the table. "I am trying to be sympathetic but the tool is making it hard." He whispered to Bella.

Bella put her hand over his for a moment, squeezing his fingers in empathy. She didn't envy Jacob having to deal with Paul. Sam was taking some time out. Leah had kept her word and had spoken to Sam. She had made it clear that there was no way they were ever getting back together. Sam had been resigned to this fact, but it had still hurt. He had asked Jacob to release him from duty for a few days so he could get his head together. Jacob had agreed, but this meant he was one wolf down, and with Paul making things difficult, it just all added to the pressure.

* * *

Despite Paul acting up a few times the tutoring session went smoothly. Bella helped Seth, Quil and Embry when they got into difficulties before concentrating on her own work. Riley didn't interact with them at all. He kept pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and checking it, as if waiting for an important message. Bella exchanged a meaningful glance with Jacob. Riley wasn't doing his job, like Jacob had pointed out; Bella had done most of the coaching. So when the tutoring session ended and the others had left, Jacob approached Riley. "We need to talk."

Riley jumped like a frightened rabbit when Jacob spoke to him. "Easy." Jacob frowned. He hadn't raised his voice so why was the older guy acting so weird. "I just want to know what your deal is." He continued. He saw sweat break out on Riley's forehead as he gulped nervously. Jacob could also hear the increased tempo of Riley's heart. It was practically thumping out of his chest. Whatever was spooking Riley, it was making him scared out of his mind.

"I…I…there's nothing wrong." Riley babbled as he quickly gathered his books together.

"Look, dude, it's none of my business what's going on in your personal life. But you are paid to do a job here, and frankly you're making a piss poor job of it." Jacob saw the colour drain from Riley's face. "You're gonna have to shape up man. If not then I'll be forced to tell Charlie and he'll find someone else to coach us."

"You can't fire me." Riley pleaded. "I need to be here. I have to be here."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Jacob questioned. "What do you mean you have to be here?"

"Um…wrong choice of words. I apologise." Riley mumbled. "I'll do better from now on. Excuse me." He finished packing his bag and hurriedly scooted past Jacob as he practically ran out of the house.

Jacob turned to look at Bella who had witnessed the whole exchange. She seemed as perplexed as he was. "What do you make of that?" He asked her.

"I think it might be a good idea if you followed him." Bella said suddenly. Some internal instinct was telling her there was more going on with Riley than they could ascertain, and she was anxious that it might have something to do with her.

"I think you might be right." Jacob agreed as he picked up on her anxiety. He quickly kissed her on the mouth. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too." Bella called after him as he ran out of the house. Her stomach started to churn as her worry increased. She hated having to be the one left at home, waiting. But what else could she do? Bella sighed as she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the evening meal. It was a little early but she needed something to distract herself otherwise she would go insane.

* * *

Jacob kept well back as he followed Riley in his car. He was glad that he had given the rabbit a tune up otherwise the old VW wouldn't have made the long journey to Port Angeles without breaking down. Jacob was surprised that Riley was heading to the bigger town. He knew that the older guy lived in Forks. Jacob watched Riley drive erratically. He was constantly on his cell, talking. Whoever he was speaking to seemed to be upsetting him as it made him lose control of his car a few times. Jacob was glad when they arrived in Port Angeles in one piece. He waited until Riley climbed out of the car and walked down the sidewalk a few feet before he got out and followed him. Jacob moved silently keeping to the shadows. Night was drawing in and it made it easier for him to remain hidden as he tracked Riley down the main high street before he turned off down a darkened alley. It was when they reached this point that Jacob got the shock of his life. He could smell vampire.

* * *

"Please release Bree." Riley was openly crying as he begged for his sister's life. The stress of living his double life had taken its toll and he was having a nervous breakdown. "I've done everything you asked me to do. I gave you the girl's shirt with her scent all over it. I've told you how many there are and what I've managed to overhear. What more can I do?"

"You pathetic creature." His companion hissed. A white hand shot out from the voluminous sleeve of his robe and grabbed Riley by the throat. Riley's eyes bugged out of his head as his hands clawed at the stone hand which had an iron grip on his windpipe. "Did you really think I was going to keep your sister alive?" He sneered. A single tear rolled down Riley's cheek as he gave up the struggle. There was a loud snap as his companion broke his neck and let his body fall to the floor. "We are done here." He said to Riley's lifeless body.

"We are far from done." Jacob growled as he came charging down the narrow alleyway. The robed figure whirled around; seemingly shocked that Jacob had come out of nowhere. He stood his ground, a sibilant hiss falling from his lips as he got ready to attack. Jacob had to brace himself as the vampire's fetid odour washed over him. He hadn't meant to reveal himself, but witnessing Riley's despair and hearing the evil creature end his life in such a cruel manner was too much to take. With his Alpha blood roaring through his veins, Jacob let his wolf take over. He phased on the fly, landing on top of the robed vampire. His great weight smashed the vampire into the concrete and his strong jaws easily found their target. His teeth bit down and with one quick jerk of his head, Jacob pulled the screeching vampire's head from his body.

There was an eerie silence. Jacob's wolf shuddered as he inhaled sharply. The vampire's stench was overpowering and making him nauseous. He tried to avoid looking at Riley's broken body. He didn't have much time. Jacob quickly phased back, cursing the fact he had shredded his clothes when he had changed forms. But there had been little time to strip down. He had some spare clothes in the car, but his priority now was to burn the vampire's remains. He held his breath as he gathered the stone cold body and reached for the head. The hood fell away from the vampire's face and Jacob got his first good look at his enemy. He gasped as vibrant red hair spilled out from under the hood and into his hands. He couldn't understand how she had masked her scent. It was the red head, his nemesis. After all this time, and in the most unexpected way, Victoria was no more.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Four**

Bella was inconsolable when she heard the news about Riley and his little sister Bree. Jacob told her first before he let any of the others know. He knew she was going to be devastated, but he hadn't been prepared for the blame she began to pile on herself. "Bells, listen to me." Jacob said fiercely as he held the tops of her arms and made her look at him. "None of this your fault." He couldn't bear to see her so distraught. Her eyes were sore from crying, and even now she was gasping for breath as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around her and rocked Bella like a baby.

"I am responsible, Jake. This is all…all down…down to me…and the Cullen's." Bella choked out as she clutched onto Jacob like a woman drowning. "If I hadn't gotten mixed up…up with Edward and never come across James than Riley and Bree would still…still be alive."

Jacob tangled his fingers into her hair and pressed her head to his chest. She was half right; this was down to the Cullen's. If the leech had left Bella alone in the first place then none of this would have happened. They were the ones responsible for everything. They were the ones with innocent blood on their hands. Bella had been an innocent herself, caught up in the supernatural. She was human, she didn't seem to realise that it was Edward's obsession with her and his ability to use his supernatural charms on her which had led them all down this dangerous path. "You couldn't have predicted or prevented this, honey. This is what vampires are. They are cruel, cold and vicious. They get what they want by any means possible. The Cullen's may hide behind their civilised veneer but they are no different. If they had any morals like they claim, they would stay away from any contact with humankind, but they don't. They go to school, they work, they mix with us every day, and this is the end result. My ancestors should never have made the treaty with that coven. They should have banished them from our lands and never allowed them to return. This damn treaty has handicapped us all. I won't stand for it anymore. Things are gonna change."

A tremor ran through Bella's body as Jacob's words finally began to pierce through her grief. She felt him cup her face in his hands before raising her head so she had to look into his beautiful face. He looked so determined, and so fierce. His eyes were blazing with anger, not at her, but at the Cullen's. "Don't feel guilty for this, Bella." He told her. "Grieve, like we're all gonna grieve for poor Riley and his sister, but don't blame yourself for their passing."

Bella's sobs lessened as she nodded her head slowly. She was beyond words now. Jacob gathered her up in his arms again and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I'm here, honey." He said softly. "I'm here."

* * *

After Bella had regained her composure and assured Jacob she felt strong enough to face the others, Jacob called a meeting. Everyone was in attendance, the pack, Charlie and Billy, and the elders. The Black's house was crowded. The atmosphere was tense as Jacob told them what had happened in Port Angeles and what he had overheard in the conversation between Riley and his tormentor. Collective gasps of surprise filled the air when Jacob revealed that he had finally ended Victoria's life. For a moment the room erupted with noise as everyone began to fire questions at him. Bella sat off to one side in between her father and Leah Clearwater. She felt Leah reach out and grab her hand, squeezing her fingers in a show of empathy. Charlie's face was grim. He studied his daughter's face worriedly. Like Jacob, he knew that Bella would have taken the news about Riley and Bree's death hard.

"Simmer down." Jacob commanded. "I can't hear myself think."

The room went suddenly quiet. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that part was over. Now he just had to answer their questions. Old Quil was the first. "You are a brave warrior." He praised him. "We are forever in your debt. You have proved yourself to be a great leader."

Jacob frowned. "I am none of those things." He replied. "It was actually Bella's idea that I go after Riley. If she hadn't made that suggestion I would never have been able to take the red head by surprise and end her existence." Old Quil opened his mouth to speak again but Jacob motioned for him to remain quiet. "I don't believe this is over."

"What do you mean?" Charlie questioned.

Billy put a hand on his friend's arm when Charlie began to rise. He could sense his agitation. He had guessed there was more news coming, and by Jacob's grave expression he knew it wasn't going to be good. There was another buzz of conversation around the room as everyone began to ask more questions. Jacob sighed again and called for silence. As he did so he caught sight of Paul Lahote. Paul's face had paled. He looked like he was going to be sick. Jacob's jaw clenched as he stared stonily in Paul's direction. It took a moment before Paul met his steely gaze, and when he did a fine tremor ran through his body. He was tense, as if he was about to make a run for it. Jacob growled, causing everyone to look his way again.

"What is it, son?" Billy asked.

"We have a traitor among us." Jacob pointed directly at Paul.

"What the hell?" Paul's back was pressed against the wall as everyone swivelled around to stare at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Jacob stepped forward. Everyone got out of his way as he strode purposefully toward Paul. He stopped mere inches away, before leaning his upper body forward, so he was effectively towering over Paul and giving him no room for escape. "I heard Riley spilling his guts to the red headed leech. I didn't know it was her at first. Somehow she masked her smell, and she had to be throwing her voice. I thought it was a male vampire, which was why I was taken by surprise when I found it was really her."

Paul's Adams apple bobbed up and down as he gulped a few times. "What has that got to do with me?" He mumbled.

"Before she ended Riley's life so cruelly he told the leech all about getting caught by you when he took Bella's shirt. But he told her not to worry as he had made a deal with you. He would do your assignments in exchange for your silence." Jacob's fist slammed into the wall next to Lahote's head. A large crack appeared.

"Easy, Jake." Embry and Quil were by their Alpha's side in an instant. They could tell he was on the verge of losing it. They kept close in case Jacob lost control completely. But they couldn't stop their own anger building up inside. They glared at Paul in disgust, as did the rest of the pack. Only Sam was missing.

Bella's eyes were round with horror as she stared at Paul in disbelief. He had known something was up, had actually caught Riley in the act of doing something odd, and had kept quiet. He must really hate her. Leah's grip on her hand was so tight that she was losing feeling in her fingers. Bella tore her eyes away from Paul and glanced at Leah. The she-wolf was on the verge of shifting, her eyes were glowing and there was a fine tremor running through her arms. "Leah." Bella whispered. "You need to keep calm."

Charlie was out of his seat. This time Billy couldn't stop him. He was as livid as Jacob was. "Your silence could have gotten my little girl killed. It could have got your brother's killed. You stupid, dumb piece…"

A growl erupted from Paul's chest as Charlie's insult hit home. It ignited his own anger which replaced his guilt and shame. He tried to shove Jacob out of his way, but his Alpha was like an immovable piece of rock. "This is not down to me. How was I to know what he was taking her shirt for? I thought he was just being pervert. We all know he had a crush on her. Any one of you would have done the same."

Jacob's jaw clenched as he smashed his other fist into the wall by Paul's head. "You are lucky that there are others here to stop me tearing you apart for what you've done. You have been causing trouble relentlessly for months. The red head wanted that shirt for a reason. She may be dead but her accomplices are not. Now Riley is dead our chance for finding out has gone. We are all still in danger here. Charlie's right, you are a dumb, arrogant piece of shit."

Paul lashed out with his fist but Jacob caught it in his hand before it could connect with his face. He was so much stronger than Paul. He gripped Paul's knuckles, causing them to crack. Paul howled in pain as Jacob literally shoved him to the ground. "I want you out of here. You're banished. Do you understand? You are no longer part of this pack."

The room fell silent as everyone absorbed the enormity of what Jacob was saying. Paul was practically in a kneeling position in front of Jacob. The fight had left his body as he realised what his pettiness had cost him. "You don't mean that." He faltered.

"I mean it." Jacob stated coldly. "Now get out."

Paul couldn't disobey a direct Alpha command. He looked in anguish at his pack brothers as he was forced to skulk out of the house. No one spoke for a long time. Tension hung heavy in the air as Jacob retreated to the kitchen for a few minutes to calm himself down. Bella was the only one to follow him. "Don't, Bells." He warned her. "Don't tell me I was being too hard on him. His actions could have gotten us all killed. You could have been hurt, and I won't fucking stand for it."

"Okay." Bella said in a small voice. There was no changing his mind. Instead she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest as she sought to comfort him. The tension in Jacob's body eased as he felt her slim frame pressed against him. He loved her so much. They stood together in silence, just holding each other, as they braced themselves to return to the meeting.

* * *

No one dared to refute Jacob's decision regarding Paul, not even Billy or the elders. Instead they all sat quietly as Jacob outlined his next plan of action. "I am going to call Sam back. We need every wolf on full alert. The red head wanted Bella's shirt for something, and it's plainly obvious she isn't working alone. I hope I'm wrong but we have to be prepared." He paused for a second as his dark eyes rested on Old Quil and the other elders. "As of today the treaty with the Cullen's is null and void. I want them out of Forks and away from here for good. I will not tolerate them mixing with humankind again. It is their selfish attitude that has caused all of this. I blame them for Riley and Bree's deaths, and all the other unfortunate deaths that have occurred since they moved back here." He waited for the elders to argue their case for the treaty being kept in place, but to his surprise the old men came together and agreed with him.

"You are right, young Alpha." Old Quil said tremulously. "Their presence here has caused nothing but grief." His rheumy eyes wandered to Bella. "For everyone."

Jacob nodded. "As we are all agreed then this meeting is over." He turned to face his pack. "I want patrols twenty four seven around the borders of our lands. There will always be two wolves together, and we'll rotate the shifts every six hours."

His brothers stood up, their faces all wearing determined expressions. Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared left immediately to take the first shift. Leah promised to contact Sam. She had a feeling where she could find him. Jacob thanked her before she left with her mother, Sue. One by one the elders had a quiet word with Jacob before they eventually headed home. The house seemed empty now that it was just the four of them again. Charlie hugged his daughter fiercely before he and Billy headed to the kitchen to give Jacob and Bella some space.

"You think something bad is going to happen, don't you?" Bella asked with her voice full of despair.

Jacob pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Yes I do. Something's just not adding up, Bella. I want to make sure we are not caught off guard. But don't worry I'll keep you safe."

Bella felt tears prick at her eyes again. She was surprised she had any let to shed. "Who's going to keep you safe?" She begged him.

"I'm the big, bad wolf, remember." Jacob teased her. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her willing lips, before holding her so close that he could feel the steady rhythm of her heat beating in her chest.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Was Jacob treatment of Paul too harsh? Thoughts please! Thanks.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all so much for the great feedback about the Paul situation! Most of you seemed to agree that his punishment was deserved, but didn't want him left out in the cold forever. I think it's time Bella stepped up to the plate, don't you? ;)**_

 **Part Twenty Five**

Bella was worried about Jacob. He was running himself ragged trying to keep on top of things. With Paul no longer part of the pack it meant that they were one wolf down, and Jacob, instead of delegating, tried to take up the slack all alone. He was doing twice the patrol shifts that his brothers were. They protested, they were as concerned as Bella, but Jacob stubbornly refused to listen. He was the leader now. He had to protect Bella and their lands. No one could dissuade him. Not even Sam, who had finally returned to the fold after being tracked down by Leah. He was living apart from Emily for the moment, but they were trying to work things out. She was still his imprint after all, and her wellbeing mattered to him greatly. He had asked Emily for space and she had granted it. She loved Sam deeply and didn't want to see him suffer, but it tore her up inside to be apart from him.

"Jake, you can't go on like this." Bella watched as Jacob fell on his bed. His eyes were already closing. There were dark circles underneath them. He had been patrolling for fourteen hours straight without a rest. He had come home, exhausted. Bella wanted him to eat something, but he was too tired to even do that.

"Just come and lay next to me, honey." Jacob mumbled as he flung out one arm toward her. "I can sleep better with you beside me."

Bella knew there was no point in arguing. She wished he had enough energy left to at least eat something, but not tonight. She would make sure that he ate a big meal when he woke up instead. Bella climbed onto the bed next to Jacob and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his strong arm around her. He smiled at her tiredly before closing his eyes and falling instantly asleep. Bella lay facing him. She reached out and traced her fingers gently over his beloved face. He was so beautiful, and so determined to do right by everyone that he was forgetting about his own wellbeing. The others had come to her, concerned that he was pushing himself too hard. They hoped that she would be able to use her influence over Jacob and make him accept their help. But even her charms didn't work. Jacob still stubbornly refused to listen. "Oh, sweetheart." Bella whispered. "You can't do it all."

The door to Jacob's bedroom opened slightly and Charlie stepped inside. He was used to seeing his daughter share Jacob's bed now. She had given up all pretence of sleeping in the twin's room, and to her relief Charlie had not protested. He seemed to have come to terms with the fact that she was in a relationship with Jacob, and had put aside his qualms about them moving too fast. In fact he now slept in the twin's room instead of camping out in the front room. There had been no more talk about them finding a house to rent on the res. It seemed that they would stay at the Black's for the duration, at least until life had returned to normal. Bella prayed that would be sooner rather than later.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie kept his voice low. "I thought I heard Jake come in. Is there any news?" He asked hopefully.

"He was too tired to talk." Bella brushed her hand over Jacob's silky hair.

"That boy needs to take a break." Charlie echoed what everyone else had been saying. "Billy is getting very worried."

"I know. We all are. But you know how stubborn he can be." Bella shrugged helplessly.

"I'm worried about you too, Bells." Charlie hunkered down next to the bed. "You haven't been resting much either."

"I know…I just worry so much when he's out there. I can't sleep or sit still." Bella confessed.

"I know, kiddo." Charlie said quietly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you rest now. I just wanted to tell you I'm on a night shift tonight. I won't be back until the morning."

"Be careful, dad." Bella's anxiety kicked up a notch. She hated that her father had to leave the safety of the reservation to go to work. One of the wolves would follow him, but they couldn't go with him when he had a call out.

"I'll be fine. Get some sleep." Charlie stood up and headed back toward the door. "Night, Bells."

"Goodnight, dad." Bella watched sadly as Charlie crept out of the room and shut the door. Even though she badly needed sleep, her mind kept working overtime. So much about their situation made no sense. They had little information, only a gut feeling that trouble was coming their way. They needed something more concrete to go on. Bella knew the only ones who might be able to provide answers were the Cullen's, but Jacob still refused to engage with them. Bella had tried to persuade him to listen to what the coven had to say, but Jacob was determined to keep them at a distance. Bella would never think about going behind Jacob's back to contact them, she knew it would hurt him deeply if she did that. But there was something she could do. She needed to get Paul Lahote back into the fold. With another wolf to pick up some of the slack, it would give Jacob more time to rest and think clearly. The only problem was how to achieve this without Jacob and Paul coming to blows. Bella lay awake for hours making plans, and as dawn spread its early light over La Push, she finally had an idea.

* * *

Bella had never been to Paul's house before. She didn't really know much about his life outside of the pack. Jacob had told her once that Paul's father was a loser. He had walked out on his family when Paul was very young. Allison his mother, worked long hours to make ends meet. So a lot of the time Paul was left to his own devices. He had been getting into a lot of trouble at school just before he phased. Turning into a wolf had saved him. The discipline and feeling of brotherhood had calmed the hot head down and given him focus. But he had always struggled to take orders, and was good at holding onto resentment. It was this part of his nature which had led to his banishment. As Bella approached the dilapidated house that Paul lived in with his mother, she pondered the best way to approach him. She was far from his favourite person, and she wondered whether he would even speak to her, but she had to try.

Bella jogged up the porch steps and knocked on the front door, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as she did so. She could hear loud music blaring inside the house, so she knocked louder, thumping her curled fist against the worn wood. Eventually the music was turned down. She didn't hear footsteps, if it was Paul he could move silently like the others, so Bella was startled when the door was abruptly opened and Lahote appeared. "What the fuck are you doing here, princess?" He sneered. "I thought I could smell leech stench."

"Charming as ever." Bella forced her voice to remain calm. The biggest part of her plan was not to show weakness in front of Paul, she knew he would feed on it. She had to remain strong under his barrage of insults. "We need to talk."

Paul laughed bitterly. " _We_ really don't." He began to close the door but Bella placed herself in the doorway so he couldn't shut it in her face.

"Get out of here." Paul raised his hand as if to shove her backwards, but he seemed to think better of it and let his arm fall back to his side. "I want you to leave." He said instead.

"No, I can't." Bella's nails dug into her palms as she fought back her nerves. "I know you hate me. That's your right and I'm not going to change your mind. In fact I don't really like you much either."

Paul's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "I couldn't give a shit what you think about me."

"Clearly." Bella continued. "But despite what we think about each other, you are part of the family, and you need to come back with me and make things right."

"Family? This isn't the fucking Brady bunch." Paul looked at Bella in disbelief.

"No, it's the wolf pack, and you are part of it. You need to come and speak to Jacob. Apologise for what you did. Explain to him what made you do it. You are not malicious, Paul. I know you were struggling with your assignments. And I think I know why."

"You know nothing." Paul snarled. "You're a spoiled princess who thinks she can manipulate everyone around her. You did it with the vamps and now you're doing it with the pack. I can see right through you. You'll string Jacob along while it suits you, then you'll dump him as soon as you get bored. People have died because of your selfishness…..Riley and Bree just being two of the latest victims."

Tears pricked at Bella's eyes as his harsh words hit her where it hurt. She couldn't deny that it was her past actions that had caused poor Riley and his innocent sister to lose their lives. She would never stop feeling guilty about that. But there was nothing she could do to change the past. It was now that mattered. "You're right, Paul. I am responsible for their deaths. It's all on me, and I have to live with that knowledge every day of my life. But I'm here now, pleading with you to make things right, because I don't want anyone else to die because of my stupidity. The pack needs you. You need them. Don't let your hatred for me cause more tragedy. Put aside your pride and reunite with your family. Please." She hadn't meant to beg, but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She stood in front of Paul, her emotions open and raw. She was crying now, she didn't bother to hide it.

Bella's little speech had taken the wind out of Paul's sails. His anger died down and he gazed at her with a perplexed expression. He had never seen her like this before. His interactions with her had usually been frosty and forced. But she stood here now, practically begging, allowing him to see how deeply she felt about the fractured relationship between him and the pack. She hadn't made excuses, she hadn't run when he had accused of her being the reason Riley and Bree had died. He grudgingly admired her inner strength. "Alright." He said eventually.

Bella's heart began to pound in her chest as she looked at him hopefully. "You'll come back with me and make things right with Jake." She checked.

"I'll say what I need to." Paul replied coolly.

"Okay." Bella felt relief wash through her. At least he was agreeing to talk to Jacob. She just hoped Jacob would listen and not be mad at her for going behind his back. She turned away and began to walk down the porch steps.

"Does he know you came here to see me?" Paul called after her, making her pause.

"No." Bella twisted around to look back at him.

"I won't tell him." Paul said quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You go home and I'll be along later to speak to him."

"You don't need to do that." Bella was surprised at this concession. She thought Paul would have revelled in his victory over her. But instead he appeared as tired as she felt inside.

Paul shrugged. "You're right. I want my family back…and it seems you're gonna be a part of it whether I like it or not."

Bella fought back her tears as she tried to keep her expression composed. "Yes, you better get used to it."

"Whatever." Paul muttered as he turned away and shut the door.

Bella smiled.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews. I had a bit of writer's block with this story! Sorry….**_

 **Part Twenty Six**

Jacob came home earlier then Bella expected. She was trying to distract herself, worrying that her talk with Paul, and his subsequent agreement to speak to Jacob was going to blow up in her face. Paul had promised not to tell Jacob that she had gone behind his back to speak to him. But Bella knew how much Jacob hated secrets. If he somehow found out that Lahote had only come to make peace because she had urged him to, she knew he would feel betrayed. She took her anxiety out on the food she was cooking. She was making a pecan pie. She thumped the dough hard with her small fists, before kneading it like a madwoman.

"Woah, who upset you?" Jacob asked as he came up behind Bella and slipped his arms around her waist. He pressed his chest to her back and propped his chin on her shoulder. Instead of relaxing in his embrace like she normally would, Bella stiffened. "Hey, you okay?"

Bella closed her eyes momentarily as she inhaled sharply. She debated in her head whether to come clean or not. She felt Jacob gently turn her around so she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands. She opened her eyes again and met his concerned gaze. The decision was made. "I went to see Paul." She blurted out.

Jacob's brow furrowed as he let go of her face and stepped back. "Is this is a joke?" He said sharply.

Bella shook her head. "No."

"Who went with you?" Jacob demanded. His dark eyes were blazing with anger. He couldn't believe that she would have gone behind his back like this. He had banished Paul for a reason.

"I went alone." Bella said bravely as she looked at him steadily.

"Why would you do this? I can't believe you would do this to me." Jacob replied bitterly as he turned away from her.

Bella sighed softly. She stepped forward and pressed her body against his broad back. She felt the heat and the play of his muscles under his tan skin. He was like a coiled spring. He was obviously trying to contain his anger. He didn't turn around. "You can be so stubborn, Jake. You've been running yourself ragged, trying to do everything by yourself. You're worn down and exhausted. You won't let anyone help. Your brothers have offered, but you just shoot them down. They are all as concerned as I am. You can't carry on like this. If you do, you're placing not just yourself, but the others in danger. I won't let you carry on like this. You can be as pissed at me as long as you want. I don't care."

"Dammit, Bella." Jacob cussed. "You know what a hot head Lahote is. You could have been hurt."

"Did any of what I just said sink in?" Bella questioned in exasperation. She actually thumped his back in frustration. "Paul may be a hot head, but he would never harm me. He is part of the family. You need him as much as he needs all of you. He's learnt his lesson. He's coming here later to talk. When he comes you are damn well gonna listen."

Jacob spun around and finally faced her. His jaw was clenched. He was still wound up. Bella matched his steely glare with one of her own, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "Well say something, Jake."

"You….ugh!" Jacob threw his hands up in the air before pulling Bella into a tight hug. She relaxed against him, smiling. She could feel the tension ooze from his body. His fingers tangled in her hair as he gently pulled her head back and kissed her hungrily.

Bella smiled into the kiss. She felt triumphant. He may still be angry at the way she had gone about things, but he had finally listened to her. She had made the right decision. Hiding the truth would have only come back to haunt her. At the end of the day it all came down to trust. You couldn't have love without that. She loved Jacob unconditionally, and she wanted him to feel that he could trust her the same way she trusted him. They were both panting heavily when the kiss was over.

"When's your dad due back?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"Not for another hour." Bella kissed the nape of his neck lazily, trailing her tongue along his smooth skin. He tasted salty.

"And my dad?" Jacob groaned as she practically climbed up his body and wound her legs around his waist. The way she was scraping her nails lightly along his skin and pressing her core against his hardness was driving him crazy.

"The same." Bella purred as she slipped her arms around his neck and clung on. "Why what did you have in mind?"

"I think you can feel what I have on my mind." Jacob laughed, his exhaustion slipping away as adrenaline mixed with desire coursed through his body.

"Then we better hurry." Bella teased. She let out a shriek when Jacob whipped around really fast, his sudden movement taking her by surprise, as he sprinted for the bedroom.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe Carlisle Cullen's audacity. He strode into his office, having just come back from a particularly distressing call out, to find the head of the Cullen clan sitting nonchalantly in his chair. "How the fuck did you get in here?" His secretary had not mentioned that he had a visitor and she knew full well after the last time that Carlisle was not welcome, unless Carlisle had charmed her somehow.

Carlisle quickly got to his feet, his expression turning grave. "It was easy for me to slip past your secretary. As for why I've been forced to creep into your office, I have been given little choice. My attempt to have a reasonable conversation with the wolves has been brushed aside. I need you to be my mouthpiece."

"You are delusional if you think that I would ever…." Charlie blustered.

"Your daughter's life depends on it." Carlisle interrupted him swiftly.

Charlie frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you don't do as I ask, then within the next forty eight hours Bella will become a permanent member of my family and there will be nothing you can do to stop it." Carlisle warned him.

* * *

Jacob was feeling very relaxed and mellow. When Paul finally arrived, tensed like a coiled spring and ready for a fight, he was astonished to find Jacob kicking back and in a congenial mood. Jacob told him to sit and even offered him a beer. Paul looked at his Alpha suspiciously, wondering if this was some kind of trick. He saw Bella hovering in the background, working away in the kitchen, making dinner. "Well out with it." Jacob said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Out with what?" Paul watched as Jacob popped the cap off his beer bottle and took a long drink.

"Well you came here to grovel, didn't you?" Jacob stated succinctly.

Paul was on the defensive at once. He growled, his fingers clenching around the bottle he held in his hand. Bella came out of the kitchen and hit Jacob on the back of the head with a wash cloth. He frowned, looking back at her irritably. "Poor choice of words, Jacob." She scolded him.

"It was just a joke, jeez." Jacob muttered.

Paul relaxed again, a smirk crossing his lips as he watched his Alpha being tamed by a girl half his size. "Now I see who's really in charge."

"Where you are concerned that is me." Jacob threatened as his congenial mood vanished. He cuffed Paul hard on the side of the head. "I am still waiting for the apology."

Paul scowled. "I'm sorry." He ground out. "I was wrong to do what I did."

"I didn't quite hear that, Lahote. Say it louder." Jacob demanded.

Bella hid her smile as she watched Paul's face darken. Jacob was doing this on purpose, getting some of his own back. She left them both to it. Something was beginning to burn in the oven.

"I said I was sorry." Paul had to force the words out. It was humiliating. He knew Jacob was doing it on purpose, and it aggravated him, but he also knew it was a necessary evil. Because he was sorry, more than any of his brothers would ever know.

"Good." Jacob sat back and drank some more of his beer. "You step one tippy toe out of line again and there will be no crawling back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Paul agreed.

* * *

Charlie was shaken. He had difficulty concentrating on the road as he drove back to La Push. Carlisle's warning rang in his ears. He felt physically sick. Jacob had been right all along to worry. He had hoped that with Victoria's death that life was going to settle down. Billy had hoped the same. Now both of their hopes had been shattered. The twenty minute drive seemed to take forever. Charlie had to pullover halfway so he could lean out of the door and be sick. His stomach was in knots. He was a brave man, but this, this was something he could never have envisioned. After a few moments he continued on his way.

When he pulled up outside the Black's redwood house, which had begun to feel like a permanent home to him, Charlie could hear the laughter coming from inside. By the loud sound it had to mean most of the pack was inside. Nausea welled in his throat again. He climbed slowly out of the cruiser, holding tightly to the driver's door to steady himself. More laughter erupted from inside the house. He heard Billy's voice, he couldn't quite make out the words, but his tone sounded happy. There was more laughter. Charlie groaned, as he continued to walk toward the house on unsteady legs.

He was right; they were all there, except for Sam and Jared, who had to be the wolves out patrolling. Charlie felt his face heat up as all eyes turned his way. Billy called out a greeting. Bella hurried over to him, a plate of delicious smelling food in her hands. Her face was glowing. She looked so vibrant and alive. He saw Paul in the background. So, they had allowed him back into the fold. _Good_ , Charlie thought grimly _, they were going to need him._

"Dad, you're late." Bella chided him. "Don't worry. I managed to save you some food from the rabid wolves."

"Hey." Quil and some of the others protested jokingly.

"Tuck in, Charlie." Jacob urged him as he came up behind Bella and slipped his arms around her waist. Seeing them together like this, so affectionate, so in love, just about killed Charlie. His eyes left them and met Billy's. He watched as the wide smile on Billy's face disappeared as comprehension dawned. He hated himself in that moment. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"We need to talk."

"Dad." Bella's voice faltered as she finally picked up on his despair.

"Charlie." Jacob was frowning.

"Sit down all of you." Charlie took the plate of food out of his daughter's shaking hands. Jacob guided her to an empty seat and stood beside her protectively. Embry got up and let Charlie have his chair. Everyone could now see that the older man looked like he was going to collapse.

"What's going on, Chief?" Billy asked grimly as he sat forward in his wheelchair.

Charlie rubbed hand over his face wearily as he met each pair of eyes looking his way. "Danger is coming." He replied. He then told them what Carlisle had divulged to him. He explained about the new born army that Victoria had been building up over many months, that without her to keep them in line, they were going crazy, holed up in Seattle and causing untold mischief. There had been a spate of bloody murders nightly, and the Seattle PD was run ragged trying to work out what was behind it. With too many spying eyes now honing in on their hiding places the newborns had gathered together and the leaders among them had decided to carry out the last orders that Victoria had given them. They had left Seattle and were heading for Forks, with Bella's shirt in hand, they planned to hunt her down and create as much carnage as possible.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The newborns reckless actions hadn't only attracted the attention of law enforcement, but a higher power had been alerted. When Bella heard the Volturi's name spill from Charlie's lips she let out a faint cry. This couldn't be true. Jacob quickly gathered her in his strong arms and tried to comfort her. He had some idea of who the Volturi were, Bella had briefly explained what had happened during her time in Italy, but he didn't know the full import. Charlie was forced to shatter everyone's allusions and tell them what the consequences could be if the newborns were not destroyed quickly.

"Alice had a vision. She saw….." Charlie choked on his words as his eyes sought Bella's. By the panic on her face she knew what he was about to say. "She saw the scum…the Vulturi carrying out their threat that Bella would become one of them. We have less than forty eight hours to prevent it. Carlisle Cullen wants us all to band together to defeat the newborns and prevent further tragedy from befalling us all. The Volturi must not learn about the wolves, and must not be allowed access to Bella. Otherwise the consequences will be catastrophic."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews. Sorry for not posting before but my muse hasn't been very co-operative lately.**_

 **Part Twenty Seven**

Jacob growled as he watched Edward Cullen crouch down in front of him. They circled each other, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Edward feinted an attack, but Jacob knew he was just trying to distract him. He kept his position, the muscles along his broad back rippled underneath the russet fur. He was tensed like a coiled spring. Edward dived forward again. Jacob watched him carefully. He saw Edward suddenly roll to one side so quickly his body was a blur. Jacob leapt in the air as Edward appeared behind him, his arms outstretched, ready to envelope them around Jacob's middle in order to crush the air from his lungs. But Jacob had been ready for this manoeuvre all along. He skilfully twisted around in mid-air, flipping his body so it landed right on top of a shocked Edward. He lashed out, his strong jaws clamping around Edward's skinny neck.

"ABORT!" Carlisle called out thus ending the mock battle.

Jacob didn't release Edward right away, instead he shook him a little before he let his jaw relax and stepped back. Edward was on his feet at once. He glared at Jacob as his hand rubbed the base of his neck. It was irking him that he couldn't read Jacob's mind to anticipate his moves, that was how he always fought. His mind reading abilities gave him the advantage over any enemies. But Jacob was blocking him and Edward knew why. He glanced across at Bella. She was sitting in the midst of the other wolves. They surrounded her a in a protective cocoon. Edward had been unable to get close enough to speak to her, and she made no move to approach him. His eyes lingered on her beautiful face and he sighed softly as he saw a glimmer of regret in her eyes.

"Eyes off." Jacob snapped as he caught Edward staring longingly at Bella. He had managed to phase back without Edward even noticing.

Edward scowled. He spun around to face his rival. He had to put his head right back so he could look Jacob directly in the face. It only heightened his resentment. Jacob towered over him. "You may have won this petty fight but the battle for Bella's heart is not over." He hissed.

Jacob didn't bother to respond. He shoved past Edward, causing him to stumble as he strode purposefully toward his pack and Bella. Jacob motioned for Paul to take his place. Lahote got up immediately and loped toward the centre of the clearing. He faced off against Emmet, and the two of them began to spar. Jacob sat next to Bella and placed one muscled arm across her shoulders. His gaze was directed at Edward, who was still staring at them with a mulish expression on his face.

"You have to stop riling each other up." Bella whispered to Jacob. "We are all on the same side here."

"Only until this new threat is over." Jacob muttered.

"Jacob, stop please." Bella begged him. She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was facing her. "All this testosterone flying around is making everyone extra tense. You know I love only you, right." Her fingers traced his lips as she looked at him anxiously. "Old rivalries don't matter anymore."

Jacob's expression softened. He tugged her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Bella rested her forehead against his. "I'll be glad when this part is over. Seeing everyone fighting like this, even if it is only practice, is putting me on edge. I'm so scared." She whispered.

"Hey, we're gonna be ready." Jacob put his finger under her chin and raised her head. "That's what all this is for. The tips the vam…the Cullen's have given us have helped us up our game. You heard what Carlisle said about the newborns, they are not skilled fighters…"

"But they're very strong. I heard what Jasper said about them being at their strongest when they are newly turned. We don't know how many there are going to be either. What if…." Jacob cut off Bella's frantic questions with another kiss. He let his mouth linger on hers, enjoying the taste of her and the feel of her soft lips moving with his. He cupped her cheek, drawing her closer.

"Jake." Sam warned him.

Jacob's jaw flexed as he reluctantly ended the kiss and returned his attention to the fight. Emmet had Paul pinned down, but Lahote somehow managed to slip out of the big vampire's grasp and turn the tables. To an untrained eye it looked like two whirling dervish's at war. Emmet and Paul were moving so fast that their forms were blurred. Bella snuggled into Jacob's side, seeking comfort. She could feel Edward's piercing eyes staring at her from across the clearing, but she forced herself not to look in his direction. The mock fights continued on for hours, until the wolves began to tire. As the night drew in Jacob called an end to the practice session. The pack only had one more day to rest up before the newborns reached La Push.

* * *

"Bella needs to be away from La Push." Alice said stoutly as she gave them the latest update on her visions. The newborns decisions were as erratic as they were, and she was having trouble pinning down what they would do next. "It's the only safe option."

"NO." Jacob replied heatedly. Behind him his pack began to mill about and growl agitatedly.

"Do you want her to die?" Alice retorted angrily.

"Alice." Jasper said gently as he put a calming hand on her shoulder. Immediately she relaxed. Jasper stared Jacob down. "You should listen to Alice; she only has Bella's best interests at heart."

"Yeah like the day that she led Bella into the lion's den in Italy." Jacob snapped.

"Jake, please." Bella pleaded. She saw Jasper narrow his eyes, angered by Jacob's words.

"We need to remain calm." Carlisle tried to act as peacemaker. "It would be better if Bella was away from La Push. Then we can ensure her safety. She will be out of the firing line."

"I'll keep her safe." Edward interjected. He gazed at Bella steadily, willing her to meet his eyes, but she stubbornly refused to do so. He sighed. "We can hide out in the mountains. I can carry her. My scent will cover hers. It's the perfect plan."

"You are deluded if you think that will ever happen." Jacob snarled as he yanked Bella behind him. "You are the fucking reason we are in this mess. You come anywhere…."

"STOP THIS!" Bella yelled suddenly, causing everyone to fall silent and look her way. Her cheeks flushed red as she tried to regain her composure. She swallowed thickly, glancing at Jacob and reaching for his hand. She noticed a pained look cross Edward's face as he stared at their joined hands. Guilt swamped her again, she hated hurting him, but he had to get used to the fact that she and Jacob were together. "We have to stop fighting each other if we are ever going to have a chance to stop the newborns. Look at us, tearing each other to bits. Old rivalries don't matter here. We have a common goal, to end the threat to our home." She felt Jacob's fingers tighten around hers and his touch infused her with confidence. "I am not going into hiding."

"Bella, you'll be at risk. You have to do what Alice has suggested, please." Edward dropped all pretence of control and looked at her pleadingly. "If you don't feel comfortable with me, then I beg you to let Emmet, Rose or another guard you in the mountains while we take care of the newborns."

Bella's expression hardened. "You underestimate me, Edward." She said coldly. "Just like you always have. I will not cower down some hole and hide like a frightened rabbit. The newborns want me, I am the target. So let them see me." Bella's brown eyes blazed with an inner fire as she individually met everyone's eyes. "Put me in plain sight. As soon as they see me it will put them in a frenzy. They'll charge me, and you'll all be ready, waiting."

"NO. I won't allow it." Edward cried out desperately. He turned to look at Jacob, expecting him to protest too, but Jacob was gazing at Bella with pride. "You are actually condoning this insane idea." He said in disbelief. "You would put her at risk. You're supposed to love her."

"Do not question my love for Bella." Jacob ground out as he looked at Edward in disgust. "What you fail to understand is that she is strong, stronger than all of us, and braver." Jacob's tone softened. "And I trust her. I know that she can do this. Just like I know that I will defend her life with my last breath." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. He saw Bella's eyes glimmer with unshed tears and he gazed at her lovingly.

"You can't condone this, Carlisle. Tell them." Edward insisted. "Alice, tell them it will fail."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice pressed herself into Jasper's side as she sought comfort from her mate. "I actually think this might be the only way."

* * *

Bella and Jacob lay side by side on his small bed. It had been a long and exhausting day and they were both tired. After the final plans were made the Cullen's and the wolf pack parted ways, the Cullen's for Forks and the pack back to La Push. Jacob sent his brothers home. No one was going to patrol that night. He wanted everyone to be fully rested for the battle ahead. Charlie and Billy had been anxiously waiting for news all day. When Jacob and Bella returned, they both told their fathers about Bella's plan. Bella had expected Charlie to kick up a huge fuss and she prepared to defend her idea. But to her surprise, Charlie pulled her into a tight hug and whispered how proud he was of her. "You won't be standing there alone, kiddo. I'll be right by your side, waiting for them to come."

A tear trickled down Bella's face at the memory of the steadfast look on Charlie's face and the promise he had made her. Despite her earlier bravado, inside she was petrified at the thought of standing out in the open, alone, watching the bloodthirsty newborns approach. She knew the pack and the Cullen's would be close, waiting to ambush them, but the prospect was still terrifying. To have Charlie stand beside her, holding her hand, meant the world. It once again proved how much her father truly loved her.

Bella turned her head to look at Jacob. He was staring up at the ceiling, with a thoughtful expression on his face. She thought he was asleep. Bella rolled onto her side and propped her chin up on her hands as she gazed down at him. "You are supposed to be resting." She chided him gently.

"Ditto." Jacob pointed out with a tired smile.

Bella stared down into his expressive dark eyes and felt such a rush of love that she couldn't contain it. "I love you so much, Jacob Black." She said from the heart. "I always have. It just took me a while to stop being afraid to accept that I was worthy of you."

"Where's this coming from?" Jacob questioned in astonishment. He sat upright and pulled a distressed Bella into his arms and cuddled her. "You've always been worthy. You have nothing to prove to me, honey."

"But I do to me." Bella confessed. "I've spent my whole life not measuring up to what I thought people expected me to be. It's only now that I realise that I was the one who set the bar too high. Your love made me see that being Bella Swan is not such a bad thing to be, that I don't need to apologise for being me anymore."

Jacob wiped away the tears that had begun to spill from her eyes. "I always told you that you were perfect just the way you were. I love you for yourself, Bells. Everyone does."

"I know. When I heard my dad promise me that he would stand with me when the fight begins, it just made all my resentment toward him disappear. I saw just how much I mean to him. He may not show it the way I always wanted him to, but I finally see that I need to accept him for who he is." It all made sense to Bella now. She had spent so long trying to change who she was to fit in with how she thought others perceived her, but she was just as guilty of the same thing herself. "I have been so blind."

"We're all guilty of being like that sometimes, Bells." Jacob caressed her face. "I did some stupid things myself."

A playful smile crossed Bella's lips. "Oh, yes, I can name a few."

"I bet you can." Jacob grinned at her teasing tone. He suddenly rolled over so she was lying pinned beneath him. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Her expression had turned serious again. She touched his lips with her fingers, tracing the curve of his pout. "I love you, Bells." He declared passionately.

"I love you too, so much." Bella's eyes glistened with tears again, but they were happy ones. Her eyes fluttered closed as Jacob's lips met hers.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Painful Truth**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Epilogue**

Bella could only recall vague images of what happened during the newborn battle. She knew it would haunt her dreams forever. She remembered the feel of Charlie's hand holding hers tightly as the crazed newly turned vampires charged toward her. Her scent seemed to drive them crazy, just as Bella had predicted. It had been hard to stay put, watching them draw ever closer. If it wasn't for her father standing firmly by her side, Bella wasn't sure she would have managed to stay strong. She remembered the wolves, with Jacob in the lead, followed by the Cullen's, with Carlisle at the front, appearing out of nowhere and ambushing the newborns. It had been hard for Bella to watch the actual fight. They were all supernatural creatures and their movements were so fast it was hard to keep up with the naked eye. It was the noise of the battle that really shredded her nerves. She would never forget the piercing shrieks of the vampires as the pack tore them apart, or the loud howls from the wolves when one of their own were injured. Then there was the rancid smell of burning, as they were forced to ignite the flailing limbs of the newborns before they could regenerate and carry on the fight. All through the chaos, Charlie had held his daughter, his expression stern, and his eyes staring straight ahead as he watched the proceedings unfold in front of him.

 _Then suddenly silence…._

Bella woke up with a start. She rolled onto her side, her breathing only easing when she saw Jacob's broad back beside her. She pressed her face into his hot skin, her arms enfolding him in a tight embrace. Tears of relief streamed down her face. He was here, right next to her, solid, vital and alive. He had survived. They all had. Bella prayed in her head, thanking god, the spirits, anyone who was listening, that she was able to see a new day dawn. Jacob stirred restlessly. Like his brothers he had slept like the dead, his body exhausted from hours of fighting. He rolled onto his back and twisted his head around, alarmed to see tears streaming down Bella's face.

"What is it?" He questioned, reaching out to caress her cheek with gentle fingers.

Bella placed her hand over his and pressed it into her skin. She needed to feel him, to make sure this wasn't some kind of dream. "I don't know." She whispered. "I'm just so glad it's over."

"Hey." Jacob gathered her up into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Believe it, honey. It is over. We did it. We survived."

"I love you." Bella closed her eyes as she buried her head against his chest. The heat from his body enveloped hers and she began to calm down a little.

The Cullen's were leaving Forks today. They saw no point in staying in the area any longer. There was nothing to keep them there. The newborns had been killed; the Volturi threat had been thwarted. Carlisle had met up with their representative Jane, and informed her and the guard who had accompanied her, that Bella had lost her life during the freak battle. Jane seemed pleased at this notion. She had hated Bella on sight, irked that her powers never worked on her. She got a sick pleasure out of the fact that Edward had lost his human pet. Jane and her compatriots had left soon after witnessing the aftermath of the battle. Seeing the devastation was enough proof to them that their presence was no longer needed. She informed Carlisle she would tell Aro about Bella's demise and couldn't stop herself giving Edward a gloating smile at his loss before she finally left.

Bella envisioned Edward in her head. She winced as she recalled the defeated look on his handsome face when he saw her rush straight to Jacob when the battle was over. She had flung herself bodily into his strong arms, winding her arms and legs around him, all the while kissing him wildly. When she had surfaced for air she had locked eyes with Edward. He had been standing with his family, his golden eyes showing his despair. He had finally seen for himself how much Bella loved Jacob. It pained Bella, having to witness his hurt, but in retrospect it was what he had needed to see, to finally force him to understand that it was over between them.

Bella had shared an awkward goodbye with the Cullen's. She could feel the distance that was already between them. Carlisle and Esme were as polite and loving as ever, both embracing her and wishing her a long and happy life. Emmet had ruffled her hair playfully while booming with laughter. Jasper had remained his aloof self, only giving her a small smile of goodbye. Alice had been the most upset. She embraced Bella, lamenting that she would miss her, and that she would always think of her as a sister. Rosalie deigned to give her a small hug before telling her that she had made the right choice. Saying farewell to Edward had been the hardest. She had felt Jacob's watchful eyes on her as she hugged Edward quickly before stepping back. She had gazed up at his mournful face, apologising and telling him he would find someone else to love. He had denied that would ever happen, and he expressed his eternal love, telling her that he was only one call away if she ever needed him. Bella had to gently tell him that she would never need to call.

 _Then they were gone…_

Feeling Jacob's lips on hers brought Bella back into the moment. Her whole body relaxed and calmness came over her as she reciprocated. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as he gently tugged her head back and trailed his lips along the column of her throat and down the nape of her neck. The heat from his touch made her skin vibrate and Bella sighed in bliss, a small moan escaping her mouth as Jacob continued his downward assault with his lips and tongue, sending her into a melting pool of desire.

* * *

"There you are." Billy said meaningfully as he watched Jacob and Bella emerge from his room. They were holding hands and looking at each lovingly. Billy grinned, turning to nudge Charlie in the side. "Are you gonna lecture them for staying in bed for most of the day, or shall I?" He teased.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I think they're entitled to a bit of a lie in."

"We were up early, fishing." Billy pointed out mildly.

"True, but we haven't got a reason to stay in bed." Charlie replied with a glint of humour in his eyes. He laughed when Bella's skin flushed as his full meaning sunk in. "Relax, kiddo. You're young and in love, enjoy it."

"Very funny, dad." Bella mumbled.

Jacob chuckled. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, kissing the nape of her neck as he did so. It was so weird to hear Charlie making a joke like that, but it seemed the older man was finally relaxed enough to tease them. Jacob was glad to see it. It was nice to see the old men chilled out, and relaxed. "I don't suppose you're gonna cook any of that fish you caught." He asked.

Billy and Charlie exchanged an amused glance. "We don't need to." Billy said. "We've all been invited over to the Uley's. It seems that Sam and Emily have reconciled. I think recent events have made Sam have a change of heart and realise where his true feelings lay. Even Leah is coming. It seems they have all managed to put the old heartache to bed and move on."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. But I'm glad." Jacob tightened his hold on Bella. She looked as relieved as he felt.

"We can all start living again." Charlie mused.

"Hear, hear." Billy echoed him.

"Which leaves only one thing." Charlie looked at Jacob and Bella keenly. They both gazed back at him curiously. Charlie leaned forward, a grin beginning to form on his lips. "When are you going to make an honest woman of my daughter?"

 _The End…._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
